Changing Fate
by Mr.ANBUninja
Summary: Following the Sunny Day ending, Emiya Shirou is living life the best he can. The girl he thought he loved had vanished without a trace, leaving him behind broken hearted. Now married and a father, a face from his past reappears one night a bloodied wreck at his door, with news that the next grail war is starting. Rate M for whats to come, no dauphins nor dragons ( ʖ )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to a new story of mine. Please note that I am by no means a stand up writer, nor is my grammar the best in the world...by far. Anyway, this will go from the Sunny Day ending of Fate Stay Night: UBW, and probably take you down a few roads that leave you wondering just how you got here...yea. Anyway, as I said I am not the best by any means at these, but I do try my best. Keep in mind this is a FANFICTION, I can carry this story any direction I so choose. With that, no flames!

 _ **DISCLIMER!:**_ I do no own Fate Stay Night, nor anything associated with it. So for any lawyers out there trying to get a quick paycheck, think...again.

 **Chapter 1: Life**

His eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed, any more force and he probably would have launched himself off the other end. He was covered in a cold sweat, his heart racing, and his breathing heightened. He looked down at his arms only to find them trembling, rather violently.

All the classic signs of a nightmare to rival all others, though it seemed that this nightmare kept replaying over and over again. What use to be once in a while, then once a week, now two or three times a week. Each and every time he awoke at the same sequence in the same state he is now.

He wanted the dreams to stop, but deep down he knew they had to mean something. Was it something to come, or something that has already happened? He dreaded the latter, since the dream was about Rin, it scared him to death to even think about it.

Slowly he calmed himself, allowing the cold air in the room to cool his still hot skin. He knew if he had wore a shirt to bed that it would have been a soaking wet mess. Yet, he wondered if he had awoke the woman lying next to him.

The blonde haired woman still slept peacefully, unaware of the madness that kept replaying in his head. She was covered by the blanket, her blonde hair almost covering her whole face, yet she held this contempt smile.

"At least you're having a pleasant dream" he sighed as he swung his feet out of the bed and stood up.

He needed a glass of water and some fresh air, moving silently he exited the room and made his way to the kitchen. A moment or two later he was sliding the door shut, standing in the air of a summer night.

Taking in a few deep breathes, he couldn't help but reflect on the past 3 years of his life. Though, he really didn't want to, his mind told him otherwise.

After the Holy Grail was destroyed by Saber, Rin made Saber her familiar. Shortly after that he and Rin began their studies together, though she was getting her material straight from the Clock Tower by request, she tried her best and it was showing in him, if just by a little bit.

On top of that Saber was teaching him in the physical aspects of combat when Rin wasn't grinding his face in paperwork, he progressed much faster under Saber which only proved to annoy Rin.

As for he and Rin's relationship as a couple, it flourished. Which also helped a ton with the mana transfers…if you wanted to call it that. Rin was supplying Saber with mana to keep her in this world while she worked up a spell that would allow Saber to walk this world a normal human being…albeit with a few powers that a normal human being wouldn't have.

Then came the day when Rin finished her spell, she was so worried that it wouldn't work, or at worst hurt Saber. Though it went off with a hitch, with a little coaxing form Saber that is. She had told Rin that her skills at casting spells were beyond a doubt the best she had seen. With newfound confidence, Rin went ahead with her plan.

Though her spell took a little more from Saber then Rin had hoped. Saber was indeed just a girl far away from her own time, she kept her ability to summon her battle gear and Excalibur, but along with losing her need to have a steady supply of supplied to her, she lost her special attack abilities.

Saber didn't mind at all really, infact she told them that the less she had to worry about, the happier she was. She was very eager to start a new life, live how she wanted, not how others saw that she should live. Able to do as she pleases, not what others forced her to do.

Not too long after that, Rin had started acting funny. Staying out late, not eating like she normally does, and acting more standoffish then she ever had. Not to mention that her and Saber had gotten into a few verbal altercations.

Then suddenly, Rin vanished. Both he and Saber thought she just needed a break, that she was stressed with trying to keep those at the Clock Tower pleased and handle anything Tohsaka related, she just needed time away. When a month went by and still no sign of her, they both started to worry.

A month turned into two, and two turned to four. He was certain that she had ran away for what ever reason. He had even reached out to the Clock Tower for assistance, but they could offer no information on her whereabouts. Even her sister Sakura didn't know where she had gone, though it didn't surprise him, her and Sakura rarely ever spoke to one another.

Depression hit, the girl he loved, and that he thought loved him back was gone. No note, no words left, gone from his life. It struck him hard, he wouldn't leave his house nor eat. No matter how hard Saber pushed or scorned, her words fell on death ears.

It took him nearly a month to come around and accept the fact that Rin may have just used him as a mana boost. Now the thoughts of her toying with his emotions enraged him, but then there was Saber, still there in his life.

She had promised him that her place was by his side. Rin or not, she would not deviate from the path lain before her. She even got him to eat and to talk a little more than two words a day. Even managing to get him to leave the house to go on a shopping trip with her.

He was starting to see Saber like he felt he should have all along, his ever increasing feelings for her where beginning to make him wonder why he had ever wasted his time fawning after Rin. Then finally one night, he broke down. He and Saber were sitting together in the park, they had been talking about their life together thus far and their plans for the future when he did it.

He stood from the bench, got to one knee before her, and asked her to marry him. Of course she got teary eyed, but a second later she had said yes. His heart was overjoyed, he had finally pushed Rin form his heart and accepted Saber as the girl he loved and always would.

A two months later, they walked from the church a married couple. There wasn't a lot of people that attended, but none the less those who did were overjoyed and happy for the two new love birds. That night they made love non-stop, it was kind of funny because the next morning when Sakura knocked on the door, Saber answered wearing nothing but her socks and a smile.

Needless to say Sakura had turned all different shades of red and left immediately, leaving Saber bewildered at why she left so fast. He told her that Sakura was probably thinking about all they had done last night…while he gave her a firm grasp on her buttocks, grinning at the sudden moan she let out.

All the love making aside, life as a married couple was going great. Both of them were happier than they had ever been. He had taken up a job fixing anything and everything that people would bring him, Saber had even taken a job as a waitress at a local pub.

Then came the week where Saber had been getting sick each and every morning. He had thought it was a bug and set up an appointment for Saber to see the doctor. Little did he know that Sabers little morning flu's where a tell-tale sign of a little Emiya growing inside of Saber.

When the doctor said his congratulations, it took him a few moments to finally get it. Once he did however, he passed out. When he came to a few moments later much to Sabers relief, he was overjoyed that they were going to be parents. So was Saber, so much so that she told everyone that she was pregnant on her way out.

9 months later and a lot of sleepless, painfilled nights, little Hanna was born. Hanna had been Saber's idea for a name, and he didn't see why not. Her blonde hair and green eyes matched her mothers perfectly, she also had a birthmark that resembled a sword on her upper left shoulder, Saber swore up and down that it meant the girl was born with a warriors soul.

Fast forward to the current time, and we have the nightmares of the girl from his past haunting him. Not to mention a lot of nights of being woken up by a crying child, he didn't mind one bit, though it was taking its toll on him during the day.

Speaking of the devil, a childs cries start to echo through the house.

Shirou sighs, he turns to the sliding door and opens it, stepping inside he places the water glass on a nearby table as he shuts the door behind him. He walks down a hallway but stops when he notices the door to Hanna's room is cracked open.

Moving to the doorway slowly he sees the blonde haired beauty that is his wife holding Hanna, softly swaying back and forth trying to calm her. Without a second thought, he pushes the door open and walks in. Saber sees him standing there and slowly walks over to him as Hanna starts to calm just a bit.

As she reaches Shirou she turns and backs in to him, enough to tell him she would really like to be embraced right now. Shirou wraps his arms around her careful of little Hanna in her arms and burries his face in her neck. It's as if she could feel how uneasy he was and decided that she could kill two birds with one stone by comforting him and Hanna at the same time.

After a few moments, Saber stops swaying, making Shirou lift his head. What he sees warms his heart. Hanna has now fallen back into a peaceful sleep. Saber give him a look and motions her head for the door, giving a signal to him that she would be back in their room in just a moment.

He releases his embrace, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek, and leaves the room. Returning to his room he leaves the door open for Saber and takes a seat on the end of the bed. He buries his face in his hands as thoughts of his nightmares start to come back.

He jumps when he feels Saber wrapping her arms around him from behind and laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Care to tell me what has you so worked up?" she prodded.

It took Shirou a moment to answer, wondering what her reaction.

"It's just…..its just that I've been having this nightmare for a while and it keeps replaying over and over again." He pauses, grabbing onto Sabers hand, "It's Rin, each time she is surrounded by blackness, her face is bloodied and she's crying hysterically…"

Saber hums, clearly pondering what would cause Shirou to have these nightmares. "I think it is just your mind playing tricks on you is all." She kisses his shoulder. "I hope where ever Rin is she is happy. She clearly doesn't know what she's missing out on." She giggles as she kisses his shoulder again.

"Yea, I guess you're right." He sighs as he turns to face Saber. Those green eyes of hers always seemed to calm him down. "Besides," he starts as he raises a hand and places it on her cheek. "You're still with me, so that's all that matters, right?"

Saber smiles, "Indeed Shirou, and you are still with me. Nothing makes me happier then to continue our relat…"

She was cut off when Shirou lands a kiss on her lips, which in turn makes her blush.

"You talk too much sometimes…" he said slowly. Then he lifts his arms and embraces her, his mind was still uneasy about the nightmares, but holding his beautiful wife in his arms proved to calm him down.

He shifts his weight and they both fall back onto the pillows, he turns to that he is laying on his back, then he manages to pull Saber closer so that her head is resting on his chest, which he knows that she loves to do.

After a few moments, of staring at the ceiling trying to clear his mind, he looks down. Saber has drifted off to sleep, the same smile as before on her face as her hand lay almost at his neck.

Shirou smiles, he knew what her life was like before, and what it was like leading up till now. She had seen so much fighting, so much death, and so many hardships that he couldn't even relate. Yet right now, in this present day, in this house, and in this bed, he had the most beautiful girl in his arms. He loved her, and she loved him.

* * *

Morning came, more like morning hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep, nor did he realize how late in the morning it now was.

The sun crept through the window and across the floor. Then slowly up the side of the bed, after a while it finally started to creep its way across his face. HE winced a few times before he slowly opened his eyes. Then it hit him…..he was late for work.

HE shot up in the bed and realized that Saber had been up before him, though that didn't matter…he was late.

He jumped from the bed and grabbed the clothes that were folded neatly in a chair next to his bed, then ran to the bathroom. There he dressed himself as quickly as he could, brushed his teeth and hair, then ran out and into the kitchen.

Though he almost ran into Saber, who had met him at the door with a plate filled with food. She was dressed in her usual white top, with a blue ribbon tied at the neck, and her blue dress that matched the color of the ribbon, though her hair wasn't done up like she use to keep it, now she usually kept it in a pony tail, mostly because her hair had gotten increasingly longer and she wasn't up to the idea of cutting it…just yet that is.

It startled her that he was moving so fast. She tried to think on why he would be moving as quickly as he was, or did he not know?

"Oh, good morning Shirou" she said, still holding the plate of food in her hands. "Why are you in a rush this morning?"

"Sorry Saber, no time to eat right now, I'm late for work!" he said as he rushes past her and towards the door, fighting to get his shoes on at the same time.

She was right, he was totally oblivious to the current day of the week. _I knew it!_ she screamed mentally.

"Umm, Shirou. Today is Saturday, you do not work on Saturdays…remember?" she was trying not to laugh. Though she knew that it was probably the doing of the nightmares he was having.

Shirou froze as her words kit his ears. His hand was on the door knob, and had it already unlatched when the word Saturday hit him. It was true, he didn't work on Saturdays, and when he turned his head to the calendar on the wall next to the door, what Saber had said was confirmed.

She walks over to Shirou and once again extends the plate of food. HE turns and takes it from her, and places his freehand behind his head.

"I must have lost a day somewhere…" he tried to reason.

Saber motions for him to sit at the table. "No need to try and explain, I understand." She said with a smile, then looks at the clock on the wall. "I'll go get the little princess." She said with a smile, then turns and leaves the room.

Shirou sits at the table and gawks at the full plate of food before him. Eggs, fried potatoes, sausage links, bacon, and toast. The plate looked like it was ready to crack with all the food Saber had put on it. She really was a good cook, just sometimes he wondered just how many people she thought she was cooking for, though he knew who she got her cooking skills form, and cursed himself for teaching her how to cook so well.

A few moments later, and a mouth full of food, Saber came walking back in with a wide eyed and grinning bundle of joy. Hanna always seemed to be a giggly mess in the morning when she woke up, mostly because her mother was always tickling her or making funny faces.

Hanna was almost a year old, though she mastered the art of crawling everywhere, she was still trying to get the hang of walking. Preferring to crawl mostly when she got tired of falling when she would get the bright idea that she wanted to try walking. She was also an expert at baby talk, sometimes she would have a full blown conversation with her mother using what she thought were words, but in reality all that was really said was "Ga ga".

There was also the fact that anything the girl got her hands she used to hit things with. That was something that scared Shirou but delighted Saber, "It's the warriors soul inside of her itching for battle", she would always say. Saber had even wrote up a full plan list of training for Hanna when she was a rightful age, Shirou didn't agree at first but Saber talked him into it.

She was the King of Knights in her previous time, she knew more about this kind of thing then he did really. Hell, she was the one who trained him in what little bit he knows. He would have continued training, if a certain someone hadn't of snatched his heart from his chest and was never seen nor heard from again.

His train of thought was broken when he heard Saber calling his name.

"…irou….Shirou are you okay?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

He shook his head a few times, trying to get himself back to reality. "Huh? Oh…yea, I'm fine." He finally said as he took another spoon full of food from the plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"You look like you're still worried…" she pressed.

"No…I was just thinking how much of a lucky guy I am to have you two in my life." He said as his lip quirked up on the side of his mouth.

Saber shot him a glare that said she didn't buy it, though her momentarily lack of attention to Hanna gave the young child ample opportunity to pick up a glass of milk that was sitting before Saber, and spilled it right into her lap.

The look on her face not only made Hanna laugh, but Shirou was also starting to laugh. This made Saber sweatdrop, "It would appear that our daughter has inherited your clumsiness…" she all but snapped at Shirou.

She stands up with Hanna in her arms and walks over to Shirou, setting Hanna down on the table infront of him. "Here, watch her while I go and clean up…" she said rather shortly.

IT was common knowledge to Shirou that Saber did not like anything staining her dress, which is why Saber was annoyed at Hanna's actions, and ended up blaming him for it. Still, it was funny to both him and Hanna.

As Saber walks away, Shirou notices Hanna eyeballing whats left of the potatoes on his plate.

"And don't let her have any of your food either!" he hears Saber yelling from down the hall.

Shirou has to reach up and grabs Hanna's hand which and made its way to his plate and was just about to achieve potato status. Which in turn causes her to become fussy.

Shirou sweatdrops, then picks her up in his arms and stands from the table, trying to calm her down. He succeeds as Saber enters through the door with a fresh clean dress and makes her way to them. She moves to his side and lays her head on his arm.

"You know I am only joking about the remark I made just a moment ago…right Shirou?" she said, her puppy dog eyes staring up at her.

He knew she was only joking when she said that, she had developed a habit lately of speaking her mind, it wasn't a bad habit really…though sometimes that habit embarrassed the crap out of him, especially when they were in public together.

He smiles, then kisses her forehead. "I know dear, I know."

The day went on from there like any normal Saturday would for them. After breakfast Shirou sat in their dojo holding Hanna as Saber practiced with herself. He was really captivated by her skill, she never once missed a beat. Her control of her sword was excellent, her movements were flawless and seemed to flow, it's as if she was training to fight the most fierce battle of her life.

That afternoon Saber helped Shirou with a bit of research he had started. Something had him worried about those nightmares he was having about Rin, so he began combing over some of the books she had left behind before she disappeared. He still held the Magic Crest on his left shoulder from Rin, which meant that they were still in some way connected, were her feeling being channeled through the crest and influencing his nightmares?

That night he and Saber sat alone in the courtyard. They had already ate dinner and had put Hanna to sleep, now before they themselves went to bed, they sat together holding each other's hand and looking up into the star filled sky above them. Talking about anything that came to mind or their plans for the future.

That's when they both heard a loud knock at the door, it was more a bang, but they were sure it was nothing. Infact, they both had the same thought as to who it probably was.

"Fuji-nee…" they both sighed together.

Taiga Fujimura….or Fuji-nee as Shirou and Saber refer to her as, had been living with Shirou as his guardian since Kiritsugu passed. Though when Shirou and Saber finally tied the knot, she decided that she was no longer needed and moved to an apartment across town. Though she still liked to stop by and check on them from time to time. More so to fawn over Hanna then to visit with them, but they really didn't mind, Fuji-nee was the closest thing to family both of them had.

Saber stands up and starts walking towards the door, "I'll get it Shirou."

Now alone in the courtyard, a weird feeling starts to overcome him, then the sensation of burning on his left shoulder. It's growing stronger by the second, and that begins to worry him. He pulls the collar of his shirt to the side enough to see that the Magic Crest on his shoulder is pulsing. Feelings of dread, despair, and pain start to overwhelm him.

Memories of his time with Rin and Saber during the previous Holy Grail War start to flood his mind, not only that, but the pain in his shoulder has spread through his body causing him to tense up.

He starts to manipulate his own magic circuits to try and counteract the pain, but nothing works, until suddenly….the pain stops, the memories cease.

Then his ears are overcome with a scream, "SHIROU!" he hears Saber screaming his name.

Without a second thought he is to his feet and running for the door, his magic circuits flaring again. _TRACE ON!_ He mentally shouts as he envisions the daggers from his fight with Gilgamesh and Archer.

In a brilliant flash of light they both appear in his hands just as he bounds through the door to the courtyard and into the hallway. HE passes Hanna's room and see's the door is still closed. Rounding the corner from the hall into the living room and see's the door wide open. "SABER!" he screams for his wife.

"Shirou! Over here!" he hears her calling from the kitchen.

He turns his head and sees Saber rushing throughout the kitchen opening cabinets and grabbing what looks like medical supplies. He starts to rush in to see whats going on but pauses when he see's drops of blood on the floor.

He runs in, then his heart sinks. Laying on the kitchen table, covered in blood and visible lacerations, is Rin. What visible skin that isn't covered with blood is very pale, her eyes are closed, and her breathing is audibly ragged. Her clothing is shreaded, and her hair is matted with dried blood. What ever happened to her, she was lucky to be alive.

Shirou allows his daggers to disappear but he can't remove his eyes from the bloodied sight infront of him. Blood was starting to pool under the table, not to mention the blood that was covering Sabers white shirt and blue dress.

"Shirou, I need your help!" Saber shouted, but her shout landed on death ears. Shirou was still in shock at seeing a face from his past in such a state.

"SHIROU!" she yelled, which shook him out of it. "I need you to come and help me get her cleaned up enough that I can stitch her wounds!"

Reluctantly, he starts to move again. He walks over beside Saber and takes a wet wash rag that she hands him. He immediately starts to wipe the blood from Rin's face, then he moves down to wiping her arms as Saber works at cutting away whats left of her clothing. After a few moments, enough of the blood was wiped away to reveal the worst of the cuts.

Suddenly Rin's eyes shoot open and she fixates on Shirou, she opens her mouth to speak but struggles. Gasping for air she finally finds the strength and the words.

"You…n-need to lea..ve…..Run..run….as fa…r….as you ca…can." She struggles, visibly shaking as she speaks.

"Don't talk, baka! You need to save your energy!" Saber shouts as she starts to clean one of the largest cuts on Rins abdomen.

She hisses in pain, but after a moment she settles enough to look back at Shirou, "I'm not…joking…yo-you need to l-leave! The…their coming…."

"Who Rin, Who's coming?" Shirou finally manages to ask.

Rin slowly lifts her arm, then places it right over top of where the Magic Crest is on Shirou's shoulder.

"I'll….s-show you…" she manages out.

Her magic circuits flare up. Then, Shirou's world becomes black. Nothing, not even sound, just pitch black and quiet.

Then, the soft sounds of crying, the sobs grow louder and louder. Then the visual of two men dressed in black hooded robs before him, surrounded by trees.

 _"Rin…we need you to do this…it is owed to us!" one of them speaks._

 _"NO!" he hears Rins voice cry out through the sobs. "I will not!"_

 _"Maybe you don't understand….we have lost so much in the previous Grail Wars thanks to him, this is the only way that we can collect what we are owed!" the other speaks, the venom in his voice all but spewing out._

 _"I will not rip his heart out a second time! I broke his heart when I left without a word, he's finally happy again and I will not contribute to anymore of his pain!" Rin was screaming._

 _"Oh but you will Tohsaka! You will bring us the girl, or you will be witness to the death and slaughter of your beloved Emiya AND the servant! Not only that but we will make sure you are present when we dispose of the wretched curse they bestowed on this land!" one seethed as he began to laugh._

The black faded back to the real world. Shirou was breathing very heavily now, his heart pounding. He was trying to process what all he had just witnessed, what he had just heard Rin say to the two. Who were they, and what did they want with his daughter.

Though whatever magic Rin used to portray her memories to Shirou through the crest had a negative effect on him, his lost consciousness a second later, slamming his head on the kitchen counter before landing on the floor in a pool of Rins blood.

* * *

His senses flooded back to him, the memories of last night and what he had seen from Rins memories were the first thing that hit him. He needed to get up and make sure Hanna was okay.

His head felt like someone was constantly hitting it, but when he opened his eyes, albeit slowly, he realized that it wasn't from his head hurting, Hanna was literally hitting his head with one of her toy swords, and was smiling as she did it.

"Okay Hanna, Daddies awake now." He heard Sabers voice, see's two hands wrap around Hanna and lift her away from him.

"Gee, I wonder where she learned how to use that…" he hears Rins voice after.

Shirou shoots up in the bed, but is overcome by the worst headache he had ever felt.

"Don't move so fast baka…You hit your head so heard you cracked your counter!"

"Shut it Tohsaka…" Shirou grounded out through gritted teeth.

"Shirou!" Saber scoulded. "Be nice to Rin, I know she isn't your most favorite person anymore after what she has done, but please…hear her out."

Shirou looks over to Saber, then his mouth drops. Saber was wearing her old battle gear. Her blue dress with gold trim looked like it was almost never worn, not to mention the highly polished armor she had around her arms and upper body, the sides also. Her hair was done up like she use to keep it, not to mention she had already manifested Excalibur which she had tied to her side.

Rin was sitting next to Saber, she wore a simple black tank top and black shorts, not to mention she was covered in bandages, a few red splotches here and there from her injuries. Her hair was let down and visibly wet, no doubt she had just recently washed the blood from it. The Magical Crest on her arm was pulsating slowly, more than likely why he could feel a slight twinge in his left shoulder.

"What is there that she could possibly say to make me feel any less angry or hurt about what she did?" Shirou finally spat as he turned his head away from her.

"The reasons why I left the way I did, and the reasons I'm here now you ungrateful prick!"

Shirou turned his head with a rather pissed off look about his face. "Because whatever it is surely warranted my broken heart! IT surely warranted how many times I pushed Saber away because I was a broken man!"

"I DID IT TO PROTECT THE BOTH OF YOU!" she shouts. After a second she calms down just enough to continue. "These people that are after you prophesized that the 'Chosen One' would be born between a Magus that doesn't understand his true power…" she said as she pointed at Shirou, "…and a Servant that hides her true identity…" she then pointed at Saber.

Shirou was confused now, very confused, "What are you talking about Rin, Hanna is not the cho…"

Saber stops Shirou when she moves Hanna's shirt just a bit to reveal her birthmark. To Shirou's surprise tiny magic circuts had formed around it, not to mention the soft glow it as giving off.

"I checked myself…" Rin starts. "That birthmark is actually a seal of some sort. Though we may not know what it seals yet, but for her age, Shirou….her mana levels are very impressive…." She turns to look at Hanna, "Which leads me to believe that whatever is sealed behind the birthmark, those two jackasses want for themselves…"

Shirou sighs, "Okay, alright, fine….but that still doesn't tell me WHY you left IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

IT took a moment for Rin to speak. "I knew that if I told you what was going on and where I was going you'd surely follow me, you and Saber both, and I didn't need the two of you following me around." She looks back a Shirou, "I knew from the start what it would do to you…it broke my heart also Shirou, but if that meant that both you and Saber were safe then I was willing to set those feelings aside until any threat on your lives was diminished….I just didn't think I would be defeated so easily…."

Shirou was furious now. Rin knew something was up all along and didn't speak a word of it to either him nor Saber. He was just about to blow his top when he felt a hand on his, he looks down and see's Saber hand, obviously she saw the anger in his eyes and decided to try and calm him a bit.

"Please Shirou, hear her out…"

"They were coming to finally take Hanna away, killing you both would have been a bonus to them, but their new goal was the take Hanna. Apparently they had placed bets against us in the Grail Wars, of course they lost, then somewhere along the way they came in contact with a prophesy about Hanna, so they planned their revenge. At first it was to kill you Shirou….but then they realized that you needed to be in the picture so they could get their hands on Hanna in the future…" Rin stood up, then slowly limped her way over to the window that was overlooking the courtyard.

"I tried my best to kill them both, but I was horribly unsuccessful." She looks at Shirou, "As it turns out….someone else knew of the plan and jumped in right before I was killed, allowing me to make my way here." She turns back towards the window, "I don't know who it was, weather they were a human, a magus…" she pauses.

Saber knew what Rin was about to say was probably going to scare Shirou, it scared her when Rin told it to her eariler, but she had come to accept what the future held, whether it be bad or good.

"Shirou…" she turns to fully face him. "The Grail Wars are starting again…all the logical evidence points to Hanna being the key to the Grail…"

Shirou's mind went blank. Another Grail War, but it was only 3 year between now and he previous one. How is that even possible, then something slammed into his mind like a ton of bricks, his heart was beginning to sink. Though before he could open his mouth to ask, Rin already had a answer.

"No…Saber is no longer a Heroic Spirit, she is a living breathing human being again. She will not be a Servant in this war, however…" she purposely stopped, then turned towards Saber.

"The chances of her being a Master in this war along with you are very high…as for me…" she stops, then takes a seat beside saber again. She slowly lifts her arm and shows Shirou a Command Seal mark on her hand.

"I was already chosen…."

Shirou looked at the Command Seal with horror. He was not being thrown back into the Grail Wars weather he liked it or now, even if he had no part in it himself, his daughter was now a key element it this war. One that he was sure was going to take a lot more then sweat and blood.

* * *

By mid-afternoon Rin had explained all the little details about where she had gone and what she was up too, she wasn't expecting any apologies from Shirou. She rightfully deserved and hate he spewed her way, but it was for a good cause she felt.

The mood had finally lightened a bit that Saber and Shirou were starting to talk and act like a married couple again. This proved to fill Rin with more feelings of dread and despair, she had loved Shirou and he loved her, but he had moved on, Saber was there for him so naturally he fell for the girl that stuck with him, that showed him love.

"Rin, are you okay?" Saber asked as she knelt down infront of Rin who was sitting on the couch, a blank stare on her face.

Rin snapped out of her train of thought and looked up at Saber. "Oh, yea…I'm fine, sorry."

Saber smiled, she knew exactly was Rin was thinking about. "He'll come back around Rin, Shirou just needs some time to process everything…I'm sure the explanation you gave him will clear up a lot of pain and suffering he has been dealing with these last few years."

"I know….it's just…."

"Your heart is still set on him, isn't it?" Saber prods.

She got her answer when Rin started to blush and avoided her gaze.

Saber can do nothing but smile, she loved it when she was right, though how couldn't she be? The answers were plastered all over Rins face.

"Rin, just know that even though he thinks he has pushed you out of his heart for good, he still regards you as a very close friend, he might not show it, but you should have seen the look of worry in his eyes when he saw who it was bleeding on our kitchen floor last night." She said with a slight laugh.

That was something she really wanted to forget, showing up after so long at their front door and in such a state. Though she really would have enjoyed seeing the look on his face, picture material maybe?

"Anyway," Saber says as she straightens back up and sits in a chair across from the couch. "You said you were already chosen as a Master in the coming Grail Wars, correct?"

Rin hesitates, but nods her head. She really didn't want to talk about the subject right now, especially since her servant revealed their identity to her, she knew without a doubt that it would cause a lot of trouble in the coming days.

"May I ask what class?" Saber continues to dig.

RIn shakes her head, "Not now, I want to keep it as much of a secret for as long as I can, at least until we know that all of the servants have been summoned."

Saber shrugs, "That sounds reasonable."

Silence falls between the two, an awkward penetrating silence.

"Where did Shirou go?" Rin finally asks.

Saber turns her head to look out the window. "He said he was going to look for something in the shed, he didn't tell me what…unless…" she turns and looks at Rin, "You don't think…"

Rin and Saber thought of the same thing at the same time, Shirou was going to attempt to summon a servant. With no second thoughts, they both jump to their feet at the same time and run for the courtyard.

As they exit the house, a bright light emits from the shed though any crack it can find to escape. Rin herself feels it, and so does Saber, Shirou has summoned a Servant for the Sixth Holy Grail Wars.

As Saber reaches the shed, she grabs the door handle and throws the door open and rushes inside. The smoke starts to rush out of the opened door, little by little what sunlight can pour in starts to illuminate the shed.

Rin hesitates at the door, she didn't want to run in blind, not in her condition anyway. Though what she see's after another moment or two of the smoke clearing leaves her eyes wide and her heart at a standstill.

Standing just above the summoning circle is Shirou, before him his a young silver haired girl, she wore a black outfit with what looked like a pistol holster at her side. She held both of her arms up, one out in front, the other to Saber.

In the hand she had held to Shirou, she held a tanto sized blade to his throat, though in the hand she had held to Saber, she held a pistol which was pointed straight at her forehead. Though Saber hadn't been that slow either, she held Excalibur to the front of the girls throat.

Then Rin felt it, her Servant was manifesting. Clearly she felt as if the Servant Shirou had summoned was a particularly dangerous threat that she had to disobey Rins order of stay hidden.

"I swear if you even so much as blink wrong I will cut you down…" came a new feminine voice, venom spewing from every word as it echoed through the shed.

Shirou was still stunned by the sight of what was before him. Saber still hadn't registered in his mind yet, though what happened next surely would.

A second Excalibur manifests behind the girls neck, followed by a pair of gauntlets similar to Sabers holding onto the sword, the sleeves behind the gauntlets were puffed, then the body started to manifest, a white dress trimmed with black, though what appeared to be a low cut top was covered with a plate of armor over her breast, not to mention the armor plating at her sides.

Then Shirou saw the newcomers face, and his eyes went wide, wider then they were before, his mind went totally blank. The girl was a spitting image of Saber. Her hair was blonde, except she had it tied with a black bow, and her eyes were the same color green as Sabers. She even had the same little tuff of hair that always seemed to stick up on Saber.

Something else catches his eye, her shoulders were exposed, upon her left shoulder appeared to be a birthmark, in the shape of a sword.

She held a look in her eye's the Shirou only ever saw in Sabers once. She was intending to kill the Servant that stood before Shirou.

"Lower….your weapons." the girl seethed.

The silver haired girl standing infront of Shirou only glanced back, but she knew she was dead if she didn't listen. She knew better, and seeing as she was just summoned, she would rather not waste the trip here and get killed so easily.

She lowered her hands, putting the pistol back in its holster on her side and the knife back in the sheeth on her back. "Ok, now drop your swords, both of you…"

Saber hesitates, more because she is looking at the seemingly double of her. After a few seconds she complies and lowers Excalibur, allowing it to vanish, yet she keeps her eyes on the girl before her.

Rin now rushes in and puts herself in front of the silver haired girl and the new blonde. Raising her hands up, she grabs onto the blondes arm and forcefully lowers it.

"I said not to show yourself until I said you could!" she yells. "Do you realize how much more this complicates things now?"

The sword in the girls hand vanishes as she turns her attention to Rin. "And let this one kill them?"

"I know what it looks like….just…keep calm.." she slaps the girl on the side of the head. "AND LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME!"

The blonde rubs the side of her head, "Hey that hurt!"

They all stand there staring at the girl as she rubs her head. Thought Shirou and Saber look on in shear wonder as to why she looks so familiar, the Silver haired girl is snickering at the blow Rin landed on her. Rin looks rather pissed though.

Finally Saber steps forward, having noticed the mark on the blondes shoulder. "Th-this mark…." she says as she inches closer. "It….can it be?"

"Oh no…" Rin shook her head as she burries her face in her hands. "My plan's ruined now…" Saber was a very smart girl, so she knew it would only be a matter of time before she caught on…though…

"This girl has a birthmark just like Hanna…She must too possess a warriors soul!" Saber remarks then turns to Rin, taking both of her hands in hers. "I congratulate you on a fine Servant Rin…"

Both Rin and the blonde look at each other sweat dropping. Maybe Saber wasn't as smart as Rin had thought.

"Uggghh!" Rin was very upset now, she reaches up and grabs both Sabers and the blondes hands. "I'll explain it to you in the house!" she said as she stormed away, leaving Shirou alone with the silverhaired girl before him.

She herself was sweat dropping at what she had just witnessed. "What the hell was that?" she asked as she turns to face Shirou.

He sighs, "You're asking me?…". He looks up, checking over the girl in front of him. Though he quickly averts his eyes when he notices she is blushing.

"Why, stop ogling me damnit!" she says as she stomps her foot. "I'm here to win the Grail Wars, not have you eye balling me, perv!"

"I wasn't doing that!" Shirou shouts back. "Besides…..what class are you anyway?"

The girl sighs, "If you must know, I am the Archer Class." She looks upon Shirou with a disheartened look, "And I take it that you are the one who summoned me?"

Shirou nods, "Yes, I did."

She sighs again, "Then that means we will fight together in this War, may I ask your name, Master?"

"Emiya Shirou…."

The girl blinks a few times, "Emiya…Shirou…" She back up a few steps, then clenches her fists. "BAKA! There is no way you are Emiya Shirou! You're too pale, and your hair is red, not WHITE!" Now the girl starts to pace back and fourth, "Not to mention your muscle tone is nowhere near that of Emiya's…"

Shirou suddenly realized that this girl may have known the Archer from the last Grail Wars, the Emiya Shirou from the future he defeated. The future that he was sure he erased, now it seemed it wasn't so.

"I know the Emiya Shirou you speak of…for a lack of better terms _knew_ him…HE is the future me I defeated in the previous Grail Wars. He tried to kill me to erase mistakes the future me would make, in other words he tried to erase himself from the future…."

The girl blinked a few more times, then closed the distance between the two and started slapping him on the head. "Stop lying you aren't Emiy.." The something caught her eye. Shirou's collar had slid to the side enough to reveal the crest on his shoulder.

The girl backs away quickly, even tripping over something and landing on her rear. She crawls backwards only stopping when she backs against a wall. "It is….it is you!...You're Emiya Shirou!"

Shirou sighs, then walks over to the girl and extends a hand. "Yes, I am Emiya Shirou…" he says as she takes his hand and he lifts her up. "Now, can I ask what your real name is…or do you prefer Archer?"

The girl starts to brush herself off, then looks at Shirou and smiles. Her blue eyes fixated on him, "The name's Mika, I don't know my family name…so don't bother asking." She said as the smile drops, "Anyway, believe it or not Emiya Shirou….if what you say is true, then I am your future self's partner…well…was your partner."

Shirou was just about to ask what she meant by 'was' when he heard a lough thud resonate from his house.

"SHIROU!" he heard Rin call for him.

Without thinking he blew past Mika and to the house. Rushing inside and to the living room he found Rin standing over Saber, the other blonde knelt down beside her shaking her.

"Rin, what happened?" Shirou asked as he falls to his knees beside Saber and lifts her head into his arms.

"Well…we were telling her the true identity of my servant when she well….collapsed…." Rin said, a bit worried.

"Hey…Wake up…." The blonde was shaking Saber now.

"What the hell could you have told her that would cause her to pass out like that? Saber has never passed out!" Shirou was shouting now.

"Well it couldn't have been that the Saber Class Servant I summoned is your own daughter from the future can it?!" Rin shouted, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth.

Shirou hesitates, but then looks up at Rin, his eye's wide. It makes since, all of it. Her wielding Excalibur, her being the spitting image of Saber, even the birthmark on her shoulder was the same as Hanna's. IF Rin was correct, that that meant blonde girl in the white dress that was now trying to wake Saber was the grownup version of their baby girl Hanna.

A second later…another loud thud reverberates through the house.

Rin sits on the floor between an unconscious Saber and an unconscious Shirou, arms and legs crossed, a vein visible in her forehead. "Just great…" she fumes. She looks over at the blonde who is now trying to shake Shirou and Saber awake. "It's no use Hanna….let them be. They'll wake up eventually…"

Mika comes walking holding the baby, completely in awe at how cute it is. "Does this mean we can spoil their child until they wake up?"

Hanna's head jerks up and glares at Mika, "Hey put me down you white haired bimbo!"

"Bimbo?" Miki challenges back. "And what the hell do you mean by 'Put you down?' I'm not holding you!"

Rin sighs, deeply. Today was going to be a long day, no, this War was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Stories

**A/N:** Howdy Howdy guys! Chapter 2 is here. I want to thank those who Followed and Fav'd, also thanks to those who reviewed. Dealing with life this past week was a real mental strain, but I managed. Anyway, as before, there will be some grammar issues, along with some things that might not add up right...I will find them and fix them with time. Remember that i am not the best author, not by far. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember...NO FLAMES, troll someone else if all you do is flame!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fate Stay Night nor anything affiliated with it. With that being said...would the lawyer that's looking at this please turn his attention to the X at the top of the page and click it. KTHXBAI!

 **Chapter 2: Our Stories**

Her senses were coming back to her, slowly, and painfully. She had a splitting headache, one of the worst she had felt in a while, not to mention her ears were ringing. She tried to open her eyes but the bright sunlight only intensified her headache, even after she closed her eyes it felt like her head was spinning.

She decided the best course of action was to lay there for a few more moments and see if her headache subsided any. Just as she thought, it started to ease off enough after a few moments that she was able to open her eyes, though she did slowly.

After her eyes finally focus and she wipes away the buildup of tears distorting her vision she looks around the room, only to find Rin sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed she is laying in immersed in a book.

"I know you're awake…" Rin speaks in a low voice without looking up from the book. "Your baka husband reacted the same way when I told him…"

Saber slowly lifts herself up in the bed, trying not to do anything to make the headache worse. "I only hope he doesn't feel like this when he awakes…"

Rin shuts the book and looks up at Saber with a worried look. "He didn't, he already woke up, in fact he woke up a few moments after her fell out."

"Oh…" Saber raises her hand and places it on her forehead, trying to sooth the headache. "Where is he now?"

"Trying to keep his servant from spoiling Hanna…the baby Hanna that is…" her voice trailed off.

Saber still had a thousand questions to ask, yet the one big question that still lurked in her mind, seeming yelling at her to ask it…What happens to her daughter in the future? On top of that, why does she possess Excalibur?

Rin sighs, "If you promise not to fall out again we can continue our discussion with my 'Servant' later." She stands up. "But right now, we need to draw up some kind of plan to keep Hanna and Shirou's Servant Mika from trying to kill each other when the Grail Wars officially start…"

"Shouldn't we wait until I have summoned a servant?" Saber counters.

Rin shakes her head, "I'm not one hundred percent certain you will be a Master, Saber. Though…" she stops mind sentence as she gets an idea, then she turns to Saber. "Say, are you up for a little walk?"

The thought of walking with this headache made her head spin more, then a queasy feeling overcome her, Rin got her answer when she saw Sabers face turn green. She sweat drops as she holds her hands up, "Better yet you just stay in the bed, we can go another time…"

* * *

He was sitting outside on the deck that overlooked the courtyard listening to one silver haired girl and a seemingly double of his wife argue back and forth about the little green eyed blonde child that sat in in Shirou's lap watching them.

In fact, as each of them spoke, Shirou and little Hanna would turn their heads at the same time to look at who was speaking.

"There is no damn way that this cute little bundle of joy is you!" Mika spat.

Hanna sighs, "How many damn times do I have to tell you, if he…" she points at Shirou, "Was your partner in your time and the only differences you can find with this current Emiya Shirou are his hair color and skin tone then that…" she points at the child, "…can be me!"

"I think you're delusional…" Mika said as she holds her arms up but keeps her palms turned up to the sky.

"And I think you're a dumb bi…"

"Enough you two…" Shirou sighs, "No need to be at each other's throats over something like this…" He was still struggling to come to terms with it himself.

"At her throat?" Mika questions, "Wouldn't it be just as easier to off the blonde and be done with it? That would be one less annoyance when the war finally starts, besides…I can make it clean and easy." She said with a wide smile, which she quickly withdrew.

Shirou shot Mika a glare that could only mean trouble. "Although the blonde that stands in front of you is indeed a Heroic Spirit, and she is indeed another Masters Servant, I will not have you speaking in that tone when referring to my daughter…future self or current. Are we clear…"

Mika hesitates, but then turns her face up as she crosses her arms. "Fine, whatever. But if she tries anything funny then its no holds bars! Got that?"

Shirou sighs, "I don't think she will," he turns his attention to the blonde, "Right?"

She nods, "If you wish papa."

Shirou sighs, just as his face is overcome with a blank expression.

"Anyway…how is mother doing?" the blonde asks right before she falls to the ground in a heap, crossing her legs in front of her.

She reaches up and grabs onto Mika's arm and drags her down too without even looking up at her.

"Hey, knock it off you ditzy blonde!" Mika shouts as she kits the ground.

Shirou sighs once again, clearly annoyed, "She's fine, Rin said she should wake up anytime, just the shock of what she was told kit her hard….as it did me."

The child in his lap was beginning to get restless. Shirou could tell she wanted down, so he complied rather than refuse the childs wishes and risk her crying. As he sits her down at his feet, she sits up on her bottom and starts looking between Mika and the older blonde. She had a pacifier in her mouth that she quickly spit out. Now her eyes were fixated on the older blonde.

Shirou knew exactly what his daughter was about to try. Though he was sure it was going to end in failure as it has many times before. Then again, the girl hand many tricks up her sleeve, many of which he was sure her mother had taught her when he wasn't looking.

The girl rolls over onto her stomach, then brings her knees under her and pushes up with her arms. She faces Shirou but reaches out to grab onto his legs. Using them as a handhold she hoists herself up onto her little legs but hesitantly turns, very awkwardly at that. Her legs still didn't have quite enough strength but Shirou knows better than to question her determination.

Slowly but surely she takes a few wobbly steps forward, then once again pauses, looking from the older blonde and Mika.

Mika just sits there looking at the child as if she's bored and see it a thousand times. The older blonde on the other hand, appears to be in pure amazement. It's not every day you get to see yourself walking as a very young child.

The girl sets her sights on the blonde and starts making her way to her. Hanna holder her arms out to catch the girl as she nears, but just as she is between Shirou and Hanna, her little legs get tangled up.

Though to Shirou's surprise, before the child can fall to the ground, Mika as her hands under the girl's arms and hoists her back to her feet.

"None of that now missy…" Mika says in a hushed tone, making sure the girl is standing on her own before she sits back down next to a surprised Hanna.

The child takes a moment to continue, but continues on to Hanna. A second later she throws herself into Hanna's outstretched arms.

Hanna lifts her into her lap where the girl starts to fiddle with her armor, and the black bows about her dress. Clearly content and ignoring anything else around her, though she starts giggling when she sees her reflection in Hanna's armor.

The sound of a childs laughter warms their hearts, even Mika's. For a stone cold killer that she was back in her time something as simple as a child laughing at something so trivial was enough to bring some light to the black hole that she was sure was in place of her heart.

After few moments, Shirou can see a few tears flowing down Hanna's face. Just as he is about to say something, she looks up at him.

"This is what I missed growing up….being a happy child, for as long as I can remember...I forced myself to be happy, and forced a laugh." She looks back down at the child in her lap. "You don't know how this makes me feel to know that I was once genuinely happy and laughing of my own accord…"

After a moment she picks the girl up and hands her to Mika, she stands and then rushes from the courtyard back into the house, nearly tripping over Shirou as her now audible sobs hit his ears. He wanted to know her whole back story, why was she a Holy Spirit, what was to become of them down the road?

Now the little Hanna was starting to get fussy. As Shirou looked at Mika, who looked as if she was just handed a ticking time bomb, he could only laugh at the sight. He stands up and walks to Mika, who gladly holds the child out to him, he grabs Hanna who quickly quiets down in his arms. With one hand Holding the girl close to him he reaches out with his other hand and offers to lift Mika to her feet.

"It's okay, you don't look like the motherly type anyway." He joked.

"Gee thanks, what gave you that idea? Was it the gun on my hip or the blade that I held to your throat earlier?"

Shirou can do nothing but laugh a little. "Come on, let's get dinner started. I'm sure if you were my future self's partner then he surely showed you how to cook a thing or two."

Mika's face brightens up, "Are you asking me to help you make dinner?" she said with a look of wonder on her face.

Shirou nods, "Only if you promise not to try anything that you might regret." He said as he tapped on his left shoulder. The command seal had somehow intertwined with the Crest, he didn't want to know why really.

Mika's smile widens, "Step aside, time to show you my hidden talents!" she all but shouts to the world as she passes Shirou and rushes into the house.

Shirou sighs then looks down at the blonde in his arms. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

An hour or so later, Shirou walks from the kitchen leaving a scurrying Mika behind tending to the food that was cooking on the stove. Walking out into the living room, noting the older Hanna and Rin sitting at the table. Saber was more than likely in their daughter's room feeding her and then putting her to sleep.

HE pulls out a chair and takes a seat across from Rin. Shirou was still standoffish to her, not until he had ever last detail about why she left would he ever allow her to have any kind of feelings from him. Even then, he was married to Saber now, so those feelings would be nothing more than a close friend.

"Care to tell me what she's doing in there? I'm sure Saber would like not to see this house burned down." Spat Rin, not use to seeing someone other than Shirou cooking.

He sighs, crossing his arms as he turns his head to look in the kitchen. "She insisted…More so she forced her way into the kitchen."

Not like he cared really. He hadn't felt like cooking lately, ever since Saber started cooking from what she learned when Shirou taught her or from her watching him, he had slacked off when it came to time in the kitchen.

"Besides," he said as he turned to face Rin, "I made sure she wasn't going to cook anything odd. Anyway, what you two doing? I haven't heard either of you speak a word in the last hour…"

Rin rolls her eyes, "Blondie here is stuck on things from her past. She won't tell me what it is…"

"At least not yet!" Hanna snaps, "And I can't help it, you try having a first had experience at seeing yourself from the past be happy when all you ever thought you knew was hurt and torment…"

Silence befalls them, that is until Mika pokes her head out from the kitchen. "You better not be planning to off my master in there you blonde dunce."

Shirou sees the vein in Hanna's forehead grow three times its normal size. He can also hear a growl emitting from deep inside of her.

Hanna jumps to her feet sending the chair she was sitting in flying to the ground, she had a fist out in front of her, Shirou and Rin both could have sworn they saw fire in her eyes.

"You wanna come out here and say that to my face?" she challenged.

Mika stuck her tongue out, "Not really, then who would finish dinner?" she said before her head disappeared into the kitchen.

Both Shirou and Rin hold the same blank expression on their face.

"How did I get stuck with her…" Rin spoke in a rather low tone.

"Is this what it's gonna be like when my sweet little girl becomes a teen…" Shirou added.

Hanna grabs the chair that she flipped over, setting it back the way it should be and sits in it as she folds her arms on the table and buries her face in them. "Why can't I just kill her and be done with it." she speaks in a muffled voice.

Just then a door in the hallway opens and shuts, then Saber enters the room, but stops in the doorway. Shirou looks over to her and has to stifle a laugh, the same goes for RIn. Saber had changed into her white shirt and blue dress, complete with blue bow. Yet on her white shirt was a rather large amount of vomit, and from the look of things, it had to have been mushed pea's.

"Not….a word…." Saber growled as she turns to the door beside her and walks in, slamming it beside her.

After a few moments, and with a major struggle to not break into uncontrollable laughter, "You never did like mushed pea's Hanna…."

The door to the room opens and Saber's head becomes visible, though she is glaring at Shirou as if he was her next target.

Knowing that face all too well, Shirou holds his hands up infront of him. "Ahh, sorry Saber.."

"Hmmph", followed by the door slamming.

After the door slams Shirou looks at Hanna, who is glaring at him also, "What I do?" he questions.

"Stop picking on mama…" she says rather flatly.

Shirou slams his head onto the table, "I just can't win can I?"

Rin starts to laugh, "Poor Shirou…surrounded by girls and still can't come out on top."

Shirou's head shoots up and he shakes a fist at Rin, "You aren't helping!"

* * *

Soon Mika was bringing out the food to the table, it surprised everyone really. They hadn't even started eating yet but the smell was just out of this world. There was 3 different types of rice, fried vegetables and meat, some seafood she managed to get cooked just right though she complained that she wasn't use to cooking with a stove of that size. Not to mention the fried dumplings she sat down in the center of the table that Saber and Hanna both eyeballed as if it were the last dumplings in the world.

They all say their thanks before taking plates and piling them high and digging in. To Shirou's surprise, and to everyone's really, it was delicious. Saber had taken a few bites to test it out, then with visible stars in her eyes, she started taking whole spoons full. Hanna too had started out testy, but as now savoring every bite. Even Rin was enjoying the food as if it were the best she ever had.

"I take it you guys find my cooking skills to be up to par?" Mika gleamed.

"Can't talk…" Rin answered with a full mouth, "..Eating."

With a look of satisfaction growing on her face, Mika takes the only remaining plate there is and decides to fill it before there is no more food left, "I say that's a yes then."

After a while, and a whole table filled with empty plates, everyone sits back in their chairs with full stomachs. Much to their surprise, Mika was extraordinarily skilled when it came to cooking. Rin even wondered if Shirou was a match for her, and she practically would kill for some of Shirou's cooking.

"That's the best I've ate in a while…" Hanna managed out, it felt like her stomach was about to pop both of her lungs.

"Agreed…" added Saber.

"Geez Shirou, even for a Heroic Spirit, she can out cook you!" Rin chimed in.

"That has yet to be proven Tohsaka." Shirou said, though followed with a belch.

After a while of sitting there, they all finally agree to help Mika do the dishes, more so they are coaxed to by Rin, who says she has a lot to discuss with them when they are done. Moments later, and a lot of water on the floor from Hanna and Mika fighting with a water hose, they all sit back at the table.

"So what's this about?" asks Mika.

"Well…" Rin starts but stops, with a sigh she continues. "Both me and Saber agreed that it's best if we know the backstories of both you and the blonde in shining armor here." She said as she points her thumb at Hanna.

"For what purpose?" Mika countered.

"So we can better understand you as the Heroic Spirit you are and help come up with a defensive plan should the need arise. We have your names, and only Shirou knows anything else about you." She said as she looks at Mika. "Though we also know who your parents are, we have yet to find out why you have become a Heroic Spirit." She continued as she looked over to Hanna

Mika sighed, "Do I have to? It really bums me out having just thinking about it."

Rin, Saber and Shirou nod their heads at the same time, followed by a collective "Yes."

"Fine…" Mika says flatly. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything…Your entire life needs to be recounted, well, all of the major aspects. Your childhood, anything significant, then how you..well…became a spirit." Rin spoke softly.

Mika sighs, then leans back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Well to start, I was an orphan, but I didn't live in some orphanage. No I lived on the streets, I fended for myself for so long that I became the streets. I was someone you didn't mess with nor wanted to get into a fight with. I was 18 at the time he showed up, the one Shirou refers to as Archer…" she stopped when Rin and Saber's eye's widen. "I purposely challenged him to a fight because I thought he was all talk. He looked like just your everyday average drifter.."

She pauses and looks at Shirou, "I had no idea what I had gotten myself into…the fight didn't last all of 5 minutes, and I was lying on the ground in a heap and a pool of blood." Turning her head back straight she continues. "I lost the respect of those around me, I was a no body. I couldn't even show my face in a group of people without being joked or picked on. Then one night he stopped me and gave me the option, travel with him or stick to my life on the streets….Needless to say I choose to follow him."

"Truthfully, I wouldn't of had it any other way. I got to see the world, but not in the way I always wanted. Shirou had this thing about being a Hero of Justice, to me it always seemed to be a far-fetched dream, we seemed to be in the right place at the right time, whenever someone was threatening a life Shirou and I were usually close behind."

"Did he ever talk about his past?" Rin wondered.

Mika shook her head, "No, hell no, he always got pissed off and changed the subject. Though I did manage to get something out of him one day. When I asked him why exactly he asked me to travel with him, the answer I got has left me with a lot of questions since then, he told me that I reminded him of a girl he once knew. He wouldn't tell me weather he was married or had children…..though now I guess I got my answer…"

Mika shakes her head, "Anyway, Shirou was a master at using a bow, guns reigned supreme but by the time anyone had a chance to lift one up to their shoulders, they usually had either a dagger in their chest or an arrow through their skull." She said unflinching, "Then again I was usually there off in the distance providing cover fire. Shirou never taught me how to use the bow, insisting that dangerous work was for him alone. Though he did teach me what little bit he knew about firearms, that I picked up on naturally."

She reaches down to the pistol at her side, "He even got me this as a gift once, but that's not part of the story. Me and Shirou were like an unstoppable pair, we would get into the shittiest situations you could imagine and somehow we would emerge on top. Though it didn't last forever…." She said as an angry look washed over her face.

"Me and Shirou were approached one night in some desert village we had stopped at. It seemed just a simple "Kill the bandits" mission, which is how it started out, but what we got ourselves in was much more…"

They could feel the room start to get heavier around them. Mika's mana was starting to spike.

"I played my normal role, staying back and out of the fight, picking off anyone who got close to Shirou. Then it happened, out of the sands below his feet came a Mage, stripping Shirou quickly of his weapons and his most of his mana. Literally stringing him up to what tree's there were trying to coax me out of my hiding spot…"

She sat back in her chair, "It pissed me off so much that deep inside I felt something snap. Power that I never knew washed over me, I knew I was probably going to die, but I wasn't going to let them kill Shirou…" she said with a slight blush.

"I ran from cover right into the fight. My mana had enhanced every aspect of my being, I had literally become the living breathing definition of war. I had access to spells that I didn't know I even knew, I had never trained nor learned any mage craft nor spells for that matter. Yet I was casting barrier shields, even throwing off a few Gandr shots when I ran out of ammo for my rifle…"

This shocked Rin, she hadn't figured the girl would know any sort of spells, nor be able to produce Gandr shots.

"Needless to say I ended up winning the fight, the mage retreated…though it wasn't without cost…"

"You were injured…" Saber adds.

Mika nods, "Yes, gravely. Though I wasn't done just yet….When Shirou got me back to the village and patched me up, all hell broke lose…Apparently the mage had friends, a whole lot of friends. It was barely dawn when the village was attacked. Shirou fought as best he could, but he was losing. Still, in the shape that I was I was more determined than ever that I wasn't going to watch him die while I just sat there. Though I was obviously dying from my injuries, I pushed what little shread of doubt from myself and joined Shirou….We managed to drive them back, they were in a retreat, and so was my life. Though….my determination wasn't finished just yet."

A smile adorned her face. "Something caught my eye as I laid against the wall, my wounds had reopened and I was struggling to breathe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a would-be assassin making his way for Shirou, and he had no idea. I managed to put myself between his knife and Shirou."

Mika raised her left hand and held it over her right breast. "Through and through, but I had a trick up my sleeve….My sidearm, I put him out of his misery just as I was surely about to be out of mine."

Everyone looked at her, there were even a few tears in some of their eyes. A verse from a certain book seemed to resound in Sabers head, a verse she knew to be true.

"I didn't even hit the ground, Shirou had caught me and gently laid me down. I knew I was dead, and he did too. With the little life I had left in me I made him promise not to blame himself…though I'm sure he still did. He even asked me why I did it, why I put myself between him and the knife."

Mika smiled, "You shoulda seen his face when I told him I believed whole heartedly in…"

Saber cut her off, "..Greater love hath no man then to lay down their life for a friend…"

Mika nodded, "Correct…..after that, I was dead…."

Even Hanna was captivated by her story, more so that Mika put her life on the line for her father, and so it seems she will get her second chance to do it again during the Grail Wars.

"Well that was…" Rin wiped a tear from her eye, "…Captivating."

Even Saber had a tear in her eyes, more so from hearing that there was someone else out there willing to lay down their life to protect the man she loved.

"Okay, no crying got it! I can't deal with that crap!" Mika spat, irritated at the tears she saw.

Rin wiped a tear from her eye again, "Okay….Alright. After you died…..is there anything you can tell us after that? Did you…..talk to somebody?"

Mika looks at her with a puzzled look, then looks up at the ceiling with a finger on the side of her face. "Now that you mention it yea….after the bright light faded into blackness I thought I was just gonna float there forever. Then I heard this voice, this deep yet somehow comforting voice…" she trailed off.

"Well…" Rin prodded her to finish.

"Well what?" asked Mika bewildered.

Everyone at the table sweat dropped.

"WELL WHAT DID THE VOICE SAY BAKA!" Rin shouted.

"Oh, right!" Mika started as if she never stopped. "It asked me if I had any regrets at first. When I told it that the only thing I regretted was not being able to continue on by my partners side, it laughed at me…..which kinda pissed me off. Then it asked if I had any wishes, which I of course did. After a few more moments of back and forth that's not even relevant to this situation, he asked if I would like a second chance at life. Naturally I said yes, but it wasn't the chance I was hoping for…not by far…"

"You were given the chance to fight for the grail and earn your second chance at life…" Saber finished for her. She knew all too well what transpired in the realm of the between.

Mika nods, then points at Saber, "This chick knows her stuff. The voice indeed give the option to fight for the grail if I wanted any hope of returned to my life I had. Even if I don't win, I'd still like to kick a few more asses if I'm going to spend the rest of eternity in the afterlife…"

After a few moments of letting all of that sink in, Rin sighs. "Alright, thank you for that…touching…story, Mika…" She turns and faces Hanna, who has her face laying in her arms, though the lower half of her face is covered, you could still see hers eyes and forehead.

"Your turn missy, and don't chicken out got it? They need to hear this as much as you need to tell it." Rin was trying to coax her to tell her story.

Hanna shakes her head without lifting it up, "I don't wanna…"

"Hanna…" Rin presses.

"No, you can't make me!" Hanna continues to reject.

"Actually…" Rin says as she holds arm up revealing the command seal, "I can, don't make me use a command seal to make you say it."

Hanna's head snaps up and she glares at Rin, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Hanna, please…do as she says. For mine and Shirou's sake…" Saber stops her as she reaches across to Rins arm and lowers it. "No one is going to use a command seal to make you say anything, we just want to know what happened for you to end up…here."

"That's right, if anything it would help us better understand what we can do to help you…." Shirou added.

It takes Hanna a few moments, she looks back and forth at Saber and Shirou seeming trying to make up her mind.

"Ugghh! Alright! I'll tell you." She said but pauses.

"…I never really knew my birth parents, my caretaker always told me my mother died protecting me….and my father being the absolute fool he is went searching for a way to bring her back.."

Both Shirou and Saber tense up, their eyes go wide at hearing what she said.

"That would explain why Shirou would never tell me much about his past…" Mika spoke.

"Me and my caretaker moved away from Japan, ending up in London. The woman I called mother had taken a job at The Clock Tower Organization as a teacher in Combat Arts. I would accompany her during the day and watch as she taught the class the basics of using mana to enhance any move during a close quarters fight. Our days had started early and finished late, I was usually left awake when she fell asleep a tearful wreck, always blaming herself for how things turned out in the Sixth War…"

Rin was starting to piece two and two together now, so were Shirou and Saber. Hanna hadn't told Rin about her childhood after the War, more so Rin never asked. This was all new information to her, and from the sound of it she may regret even wanting to hear it.

"After her first year of teaching, she worked with the administration of The Clock Tower to begin classes for young children, I was five years old at the time I started attending classes at the clock tower."

She pauses, looking at Rin, "If you're starting to think that Rin was my guardian or caretaker, you'd be wrong…"

There was a ghostly pause, "Well is the person who took care of you sitting at this table?" asks Saber.

Hanna nods, without a doubt they knew exactly who she referred to. Rin and Saber were definitely out of the picture, so all who remained was…

"ME?!" Mika shrieked.

Hanna nodded, "…unfortunately…yes."

"There's no fucking way! I'm just a SERVANT, once my role here is done I vanish!" she shouted. There was no way what Hanna was saying was true, no way in hell.

"Actually, that's not entirely true…" Rin spoke up.

"Explain." Mika demanded.

Rin simply motioned to Saber. "Tell me what you see here.."

"A blonde haird mother to a cute blonde haird kid, not to mention she almost cut my damn head off. Her mana levels are also nothing to laugh at, only one other person here rivals her, and that's Hanna."

"What if I told you that she herself was once a servant…in two Grail Wars?" Rin pressed on.

"I'd call you a lying bitch…"

"Mika!" Shirou shouted at her, causing her to sink into the chair a bit at the sudden snap.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that…" Rin ground out. "Anyway, believe it or not….but this girl here, the one we have been calling Saber…was infact a Servant in the Fourth AND Fifth Grail Wars. She was indeed a Saber Class Servant. Not only to Shirou and I, but to his late father also…"

"There's no WAY!"

"Mika, have you ever heard of a familiar?"

Mika nods, "Of course! Though they can only be animals"

"Wrong!" Rin cut her off, "Humans can be contracted as familiars also, its just unorthodox since it's so taxing on the masters mana to sustain the familiar. Since Saber was a Heroic Spirit, she was still just that, a spirit. I created a spell with the help of a certain few from The Clock Tower that would give Saber the chance she wanted to be human again, to start her life anew…to have a family…"

Hanna was in shock now, she had never known her birth mother was a previous Servant. She was just under the impression that her mother was a very powerful mage, one who chose to stay unaffiliated with The Clock Tower.

"Winning the Grail can also grant you the wish of being of the living again. In the current time or in your time…" Shirou spoke in a rather low tone, he didn't know how to react to Hanna's recount.

"Ok, so even if I do choose to be someone's familiar or win the Grail, what makes you think I would want to sign myself up to be your guardian for?" Mika questions.

"That I don't know…" Hanna said through half a sob, "I was never told the reason, though I'm not sure I want to know…"

Another pauses befalls them before Rin breaks it. "Okay can we finish this up please? We need to finish hearing Hanna's side of things!"

Hanna sighs, "As I was saying, I was five years old when I attended my first class at The Clock Tower. Being the youngest student there I had a hard time fitting in, everyone was a year or two older then I was. Yet they weren't as skilled as I was…I quickly rose to the top of my class where I stayed there for the coming years."

"When I was thirteen, I was considered a child prodigy...I had surpassed even some of my teachers in terms of skill and knowledge. Though it came at a cost, few wanted anything to do with me. Most feared that if they crossed me in any way they would end up dead, though I was far from that assumption…"

Rin could relate to that, she herself was feared by most when she was in school, but most of the time she was standoffish, so she couldn't have really blamed them.

"Age 16, my life was turned upside down. I was the schools number 1, was to graduate first, two years ahead of everyone I started out with. That's when everything started going south for me. After graduation I was convinced to join a secret organization within the Clock Tower, one that was created to keep the peace and tranquility through-out the world. Though there was a catch…."

"If I was to be accepted into the organization, I would have to survive a fight with their number 2 member…I had never been in a worse fight in my life then the fight I had that day…I was pushed closer to death then I ever had been. I was a bloodied and broken mess, I thought I was finished…that is until the necklace I always wore started to shine this brilliant light…"

"My 'mother' had given me that necklace when I first started school. She said it was a shard of the sword my mother used to protect me. Now during this fight, the necklace that hung from my neck…dripping blood, was beginning to change my whole world. I was engulfed by the light, knowledge of skills I had once thought impossible were flooding into my mind. Then I got a glimpse that solidified who my actual mother was….there in the light, standing before me wearing a blue dress trimmed in gold was a blonde haird, green eyed angel…her arms were lifted and sat upon the handle of this magnificent sword that seemingly rose up from the ground before her."

"She spoke no words, but I could hear her thoughts. She was proud of who I had become, but told me the path before me wasn't done yet. Then she grabbed the sword and lifted it up, what little distance was between us she closed. Standing before me now, she held the sword up and handed it to me. Then she spoke, 'I have no use for this where I currently reside. It's only proper that my living heir wield its power.'"

"The second I grabbed onto that sword, I heard its name echo throughout. In my hands, I held Excalibur, with it came my mothers fighting spirit. After the light had faded, I stood before my opponent holding the sword, not only that but I was adorned with armor. Needless to say I walked away from that fight, and he had to be dragged from the field."

Even Mika was getting more interested in the story now, since from the sounds of it she would be living it someday.

"The members of this organization started referring to me as 'Wars Lily' Since my white dress and blonde hair did kinda make me look like the flower, a flower with armor and a big ass sword that is." She sighs, "I quickly rose to within the top five strongest members, and I had almost seen the entire world in just two years. I even served as Personal Guard to the Princess of England, she became my friend, more my best friend. We always talked, and she always worried about me, she would say 'Such a delicate flower has no business in a profession such as yours.' I'd always change the subject though….but she was right."

"Agreed…" Saber spoke uneasily.

"Then I caught wind of the Organizations main plan, it disgusted me and went against everything I stood for. They planned on using the Princess as a bargaining chip to seize control over all of England…I strongly protested this and was immediately shunned from the Organization. Which meant that my duty to the Princess was stripped, though I had another trick up my sleeve. The princess had every right to deny their services and appoint anyone she saw fit as her Personal Guard, which she did, and I was once again reinstated."

"Did she know of this plot when she denied their choice of Guard?" Saber asked.

Hanna nodded, "Yes, but she thought it better if she played like she knew nothing of it. Keeping face was her main priority, too many people looked up to her for her to seem scared about something. She decided it was best to wait it out and see what would happen, then if the need arose, we would petition help from her mother, who was the queen."

"But why wait if she knew the plan? Keeping face or not, if I knew someone was planning something that wasn't right I would definitely act before it was too late." Mika said.

"Because she had faith in my skills," then Hanna blushes a bit. "Not to mention she kind of had a crush on me…a huge crush I should say…and I would be lying if I said I didn't return those feelings…"

Mika had been taking a sip of water when she heard that, and immediately spit it out, spraying it all over Rin's face. "Holy shit, what?!"

When she looked over at Rin, the look she got back drilled right to her soul, and she knew deep down it was a look that meant death, "Hehe…sorry…" she said as she held her hands up infront of her in mock defeat.

Hanna even glared at her, not pleased at the way she reacted, "Is there a problem…"

Mika was rubbing the back of her head now, "Well no it um….just took me by surprise. You never looked like the type to um….walk the other side of the fence so to say."

"So are you saying that there's something wrong for me loving another girl?" Hanna questioned.

"What? No not at all! I mean if it gets you off go for it…." She looks at Saber now who looks rather angry. "What?"

"Do not make fun of my daughter for such a thing. The heart and mind are two very complex things to understand and one will never know the reasoning behind loving one who is the same gender."

"I wasn't making fun of her, it just caught me off guard is all!" Mika tried pleading her case. "I mean damn, it's not like they screwed or anything, right Hanna." But Hanna never answered, she only turned a shade of red that none of them ever witnessed.

"That's none of your business!" she shouted before hiding her face in her arms from shear embarrassment.

Silence befell them, more so from realizing what Hanna was basically admitted too, Shirou's eye's were like saucers, Saber was blinking rapidly still trying to fathom what she had heard, Rin on the other hand acted like it was her first time at hearing something like that.

"CAN WE STOP TIP TOEING AROUND MY SEXLIFE?!" Hanna finally shot her head up and shouted. "This is neither the time nor place!"

Rin shakes herself out of her bewilderment and back to reality. She looks over at Shirou and notices he is spaced out, eyes still wide. She starts snapping her fingers in front of his face.

IT takes a few moments but Shirou finally snaps out of it.

Saber clears her throat. "Well….as long as you loved her Hanna I see no problem in your…..um…choice of partner…" she tried to sound as if she wasn't bothered, but she failed miserably.

Rin sighs, "Come on guys let's just act like we never heard her say any of that…I'd rather not have those images in my head right now…."

"Easy for you to say…" Shirou counters.

"Okay, okay alright guys, I regret whole heartedly even taking that part of it further…now..Hanna…Back to your story." Mika said.

Hanna takes a deep breathe, "Right…Well, after I was reappointed her Personal Guard, things started taking a turn for the worst. Her name was beginning to be slandered, political officials began denouncing her, and her own mother even threatened to shun her…all because the Organizations attempts to bring her to her knee's."

"Then…one night, it happened…"


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy Day

**A/N:** Hey hey guys and welcome to Chapter 3. A thank you to those who Faved/Followed/Reviewed. Also a reminder that I still suck at grammar, so please overlook some of the more hideous things you may find that I overlooked or left out.

With that said, I would like to give you warning. Guns/Firearms will be incorporated into this fanfic, so yea, have fun with that. Anyway, I will be trying to add in a few characters that were not in the Fate anime series but were present in the games, with that being said please don't get uppity if i get ones personality wrong. God forbid i do that in a fan fic of all things right?

Anyway, as usual guys, enjoy! Remember no flames though, ain't nobody got time for dat!

 **Disclaimer!** I don't own Fate, nor anything associated with it, I simply type up fanfics as they play out in my head. So to you lawyers out there that have this bookmarked thinking you got a case...think...again...

 **Chapter 3: Rainy Day**

Rin was sitting on the porch overlooking the courtyard now. The sun had set and the moon was rising in the night sky. Hanna was beside her with her pack against a post, looking up at the moon. They hadn't spoken a word to each other ever since they walked out of the house and sat down.

Hanna's story proved to work up Sabers emotions, even Shirou was having a hard time trying to calm her down. It took all she had to convince her not to travel to London and bring The Clock Tower down on their heads. The end of her story only infuriated Saber beyond what words could describe. Rin had never seen her that angry before and truthfully it was something she never wanted to see again.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Then…one night, it happened…the palace was attacked, with the help of The Clock Tower no less." Hanna seethed. I managed to slip away with the Princess but one of her maids confessed to knowing where we went. Our trail was picked up quickly and we were ambushed just outside the Palace gates."

Hanna hesitates, "Yet we still managed to escape, thanks to Excalibur. Though our luck ran out, it was like we smacked a brick wall. Before we could even find help, the entire Organization had appeared before me ready to cut me down just to get to her. They even tried bargaining with me that I would live on if I handed her over, to which I told them all to rot in hell…"

"I defended her with my life…I took on every single person the Organization had and I came out on top…but in the end it was for nothing." A tear flowed down her face. "I was cut, I was stabbed, I had broken bones….and I was dying, one of the blades used in combat against me was laced in poison. Though I was to die, I thought I was victorious. The one I loved was to live on…but I was wrong.."

Shock befell the others faces.

"A single blade pierced her through her chest as she kneeled above me. It seems with his last dying breath…the former Number 2 in that Organization got his revenge from me beating him. Though, she wasn't dead yet, I knew what I had to do…You see I had been taught a Black Arts Spell, one that was meant only for worst case scenarios…and I couldn't think of a more perfect time to use it."

"My mana was dangerously low, and I could feel deaths grip around me, yet I pressed on. In my left hand I held just above her puncture wound a silver gem….I poured everything I had left inside of me into her soul. The wound healed almost instantly and her eyes shot open….just in time for me to tell her I loved her before I fell over dead…" She said as she buries her face in her folded arms on the table.

The room felt heavy now. Shirou was now rather pissed off at The Clock Tower, Rin had been told all of this before, but hearing it again only cemented her new profound dislike for them as well. Mika still looked clueless, but it was Saber that took everything hard.

She stood up from the table and was making her way to the door, her battle gear and Excalibur materializing out of thin air around her. The look of death on her face as she reached for the door but was stopped by Rin's outstretched hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Let me go Rin…" Saber seethes.

Rin keeps her hold, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to end their lives before they can end my daughters!" she snaps

Rin redoubles her strength by pushing a bit of mana through her circuits, enough for her to forcefully turn Saber around and back her against the wall by the door.

"Let me get something straight, Saber…." Her eyes had narrowed. She was serious about this and Saber knew it, everyone did. "Simply traveling to London to take down the Clock Tower is out of the question! You're forgetting you no longer have the powers you did when you were a servant, so you'd basically be running blind into your own death! Think of the young girl that's in that back room sleeping! You have a chance to change the fate that lies before you but you're choosing to keep it on the same track it is now!"

Saber stares at Rin, seemingly taking what she was saying to heart. Soon she hangs her head as Excalibur vanishes along with her battle gear, leaving her in her white shirt and blue dress.

"Okay Rin…" she lifts her head to look at her, a tear in her eye. "What do you propose we do then?"

Rin sighs and softens her grip, she doesn't let go Saber completely though. "Remember what I said earlier about taking a walk?" she asks, and receives a slight nod from Saber. "There's someone I want to converse with here in Fuyuki…someone associated with the church. They should have more than enough answers to any questions that we may have."

Rin releases her grip, but continues to look at Saber. "Besides, your place is here, with those two creeps still probably running around trying to get their hands on Hanna I'd rather you be with her. A mother's instinct is a strong yet unknown power."

Saber looks at Rin, she knew that just by the expression on RIns face that she was dead serious about everything she just said. Rather than argue further on something she knew Rin was right about, she nodded. "Okay Rin, we will do things your way."

A slight smile appears on Rins face. "Good."

 **Flashback End**

Rin sighed and looked down at the ground, Hanna picked up on her uneasy feeling instantly.

"You okay?" Hanna wonders.

"I'm fine, Hanna. I just have a lot on my mind right now…you wouldn't understand." Rin says in a low tone.

Silence falls between them, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door behind them opening and slamming. When they turn and look they see Mika leaning against it, one leg lifted with the foot pressed against it and her arms folded in front of her.

She didn't look at either Rin or Hanna, only out to the night sky before her. "I can't deal with those two in there right now…" she said with a bit of emotion behind her words.

Rin was confused, "What the hell are you talking about Mika?"

Mika doesn't look away from where her eyes were fixated on. "They are both just hovering over their kids crib watching her sleep….not only that but it feels like the pressure in the room is enough to squash me flat."

Rin turns and looks back at the night sky, "I don't blame them after hearing Hanna's story…I'd have probably done the same thing."

"Well it creeps me out!" Mika snapped, only to catch Hanna's eyes cut at her. "Don't you start either!"

Hanna only glares at her, _This bitch is starting to get on my nerves…_ she ground out mentally.

Things calmed down a bit, then Rin started to stand. "I need to talk with you two for a moment. This is serious…"

"Can't it wait till morning?" Hanna pleads, she doesn't want to deal with anything else tonight, all she wants to do is sit calmly and stare at the stars.

"The blonde's right, can't this wait?" Mika agreed.

Rin shakes her head, "No, it really can't." Now standing straight up she looks between Hanna who is still leaning against the post, and Mika, who is against the door. She starts to blush as she thinks of what to say, she knew things were different now, but how different?

"Do either of you know of the past between me and Shirou?" Rin finally asks, setting her embarrassment aside.

Both of the girls shake their heads, she never mentioned anything to Hanna about it, and she knew Mika was left out in the cold about a lot of stuff still. Was she really ready to tell the two servants before her that she just up and left Shirou…using some shitty excuse that it was to protect him and Saber? Would they buy her story, or would it all blow up in her face?

"Well…" Rin starts but pauses. Her heart was beating rather hard now, "Shirou and I were both Masters in the previous Grail War. We had fallen in love with each other during, only to have our love increase ten-fold in the coming years afterward…that is…until I basically ripped his heart right from his chest…"

Hanna tensed up, cutting her eyes at Rin and staring at her in disbelief.

"Though I thought I was justified in what I did, ever since I've been back it's done nothing but tear at my heart when I think of what I did to him….what we could have had together…the family I could have started with him…" a single tear starts to flow down her cheek.

Hanna was starting to get mad, though she wasn't showing it on the outside. What this woman was saying was she would have rather Saber and Shirou not gotten married, not had a child together. What she was inferring to was if she had never left then maybe none of this would even be happening right now.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit!" Hanna spat.

This caught Rin off guard, way off guard. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! If you really loved him then you would have stayed with him no matter what was happening, you would have done everything in your power to make sure he and my mother were safe WITHOUT BREAKING HIS HEART!" She was mad now. How dare this woman basically infer that Hanna never existed, just to make her own self happy.

"Look, I know what this looks li…"

"Shut up!" Hanna almost screamed, "Just shut up! You basically ran away from your troubles, only to have them bring you right back to where you started from. You never loved my father.."

Rin closed the distance between her and Hanna in the blink of an eye. Connecting her right hand with the Hanna's face with a mana charged slap. The hit was so hard Hanna had to grab onto the railing to stop herself from falling from the porch.

Mika simply stood there with eyes wide as saucers and her mouth hung. She never knew Rin could move so fast, nor hit so hard.

"How dare you….how fucking dare you…" Rin ground out through clenched teeth. Her head was hung and her eyes were squeezed shut. "I gave our love everything I had, I gave him my heart, I poured everything into our love…not just for him, but for Saber too! I gave him my mind, my soul…and my body," her head shoots up and she glares at Hanna with a look that she rarely gave anyone. "And I will be damned if I'm going to let you tell me I didn't love him!"

Mika steps up behind Rin and tries to pull her back from Hanna, who still hasn't moved, albeit placing her hand where Rin smacked. The expression on her face was blank, but she looked rather shocked at what happened.

Rin shakes off Mika's hold, clenching her fists tighter. Hanna had taken what she said a bit too far, no one was going to tell her who she loved and who she didn't, ever.

"You don't even know the half of why I left, broken hearted or not I would have rather seen your father alive and the family man he is today then see him and your mother both buried because I was too stupid not to acknowledge the signs there were!"

Mika tries again to pull Rin away from Hanna, but this time Rin swings her arm back. Mika barely has time to dodge the swing before Rin shoves her away.

Mika regains her footing as her left hand reaches up over her shoulder and rests on the hilt of the blade on her back. She could have taken that as an aggressive move by another master and have ended Rin's life quickly and swiftly, but she exercised restraint, rather she put herself into the defensive.

"…what are you doing…" Rin says, anger in her words.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, I tried to diffuse the situation and you chose to take it to the next level…"

"So what, you going to attack me? You going to kill me, make things twice as harder than they need to be right now? You know what Shirou and Saber will do to you if you do right?" Rin was prodding Mika now, she wanted Mika to make a move that she would regret.

"Actually," Mika relaxes and lets her arm fall back to her side as she stands straight again. "I'd rather not be around you for the rest of the night…" she says as she turns towards the door. Opening it she enters the house only to slam it shut, leaving Hanna and Rin alone on the porch.

Hanna still hasn't moved, only glaring at one spot. Rin turns towards her and immediately feels regret, did she really take things too far? She reaches out to put a hand on Hanna's shoulder only to have it batted away, hard.

"Don't fucking touch me…" Hanna spat as she started to dematerialize. "If you need me call…" her voice echoed just as she disappeared, leaving Rin alone on the porch now.

* * *

She was posted up by the door, no one told her to be there, she just decided it was a good idea. You never really knew what might happen. Shirou and Saber had already left the room and went into their own, they both looked like hell, yet Mika couldn't blame them.

She knew she was only a servant, but she kind of had a soft spot for the blonde headed kid sleeping in the room behind her. Even if it was going to grow up into a ditzy blonde, she still adored it, though she didn't show it on the outside as much as she would like.

She stood there silently for what seemed like hours. The only noises she heard was the A/C turning on and off, and the refrigerator in the kitchen cycling. She hadn't even heard the door open signifying Rin coming back in, really, Mika didn't care if she came back in or not. What she did was way out of line, even if Hanna was her servant, she had no call.

Mika sighed, "Life just sucks…"

Then, something caught her ears, a soft noise coming from Shirou's and Sabers room. It sounded like a yawn, but you don't repeat a yawn over and over again, and they don't usually get louder. She decided she had better investigate.

She slowly made her way to the door down the hall and pressed her ears to it. Though after a few seconds her face went red.

"Shirou…" Sabers moan echoed in the hall.

Mika backed away quickly, extremely embarrassed at what she had heard. Silently cussing herself for her stubborn curiosity, but damn, they weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were having sex!

To her dismay, they were getting louder. She needed something to block out the noise and fast. She hurried into the living room and found exactly what she was looking for, something with ear buds that played music. In her time they were very rare to find, but in this current time you could find them everywhere.

She grabbed it off the table and placed the earbuds in her ears and pressed the play button. IT took it a minute to turn on, but when it did a smile spread across her face as her favorite type of music started playing.

Though at its current low volume, she could now hear the headboard in Shirous room begin the hit the wall rather violently, which she answered by turning the volume all the way up.

"Geez Shirou, any harder and you might both go through the wall…" she mumbled as she returned to her spot by the door, letting the lyrics and the beat of the song wash over her.

Half an hour went buy, half an hour that Mika was in her own little world not paying any attention to anything. That is until she feels a breeze and feels someone pass her. She looks up to see the shapely yet bare backside of a blonde haired female walking into the kitchen. Mika blinks a few times, wondering if she had just witnessed what she thought she witnessed.

Though her eyes weren't playing tricks on her at all, Saber was walking back towards her holding a glass filled with water. The only thing she wore was the look of satisfaction written on her face, and the beads of sweet that had yet to fall from her face.

Once she nears Mika, she stops and turns to her, giving her a wink and a smile. Mika can see the flushed look on Sabers face, not to mention her heightened breathing. She can't help but admire how fit and toned her body is, even for a woman that had less than a year ago given birth she looked amazing.

 _Oh my god, she's hot….and I don't even like girls that way…._ Mika thought as she gulped.

Saber only giggled, then started to casually walk back to the door. Though she stops and turns around again just as she places her hands on the door knob.

Mika takes a earbud out of her ear, sensing that Saber is about to say something.

"Please excuse us if we become too….into it." she mused with a wink before entering the room and shutting the door.

Mika stood there, her filled with images associated with what she just said. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she was sure blood was starting to run down her nose.

"Shirou….you got lucky…" she finally said as she shook her head, trying to get the images to leave her mindscape

* * *

Another day had come, yet there was no sun today. Today it was raining, and it was cold, he definitely wasn't going to work today since the majority of his work would be outside. So rather than get out of bed and be in a rush, he was going to take the day easy.

Though he wasn't alone, the blonde haird green eyed beauty that is his wife Saber was still sleeping soundly, curled up next to him. Her hair was a mess and he was sure her clothes were still thrown on the floor with his from last night activities.

He had only hoped they didn't disturb anyone last night. He Saber countless times that she needed to quiet down, awe who was he kidding, last night was amazing.

He decided that he would get up and make breakfast for everyone, so carefully he rose from the bed. A few moments later he exited the room fully dressed. He was going to check on little Hanna first before he started breakfast. He stopped at her door and opened it to peek inside, but what he saw caught him off guard.

There sitting in the rocker next to his daughters bed was Mika, in her arms was the little blonde haired and green eyed child, both were fast asleep. For someone who acted like she didn't care, she sure did seem to have a soft spot for the child. It even surprised him that his daughter didn't start crying her eyes out, she didn't like just anyone holding her.

Rather than wake the both of them, he decided to let them sleep. Closing the door he walks form the hallway to the living room, only to find it empty. He wondered if Rin and Hanna were already up, if they were then they were probably outside in the dojo out back.

A moment later he was shutting the door. He had slipped his shoes and a jacket on, now standing in the cold rain he hurried down the sidewalk to the dojo, sliding the door open and stepping inside.

His ears picked up on something slicing through the air the moment he was inside. As his eye's focused, he saw the mirror copy of his wife standing in the middle of the dojo, Excalibur in her hands and at the ready, facing him as if he had startled her. Her white dress still clean and pressed looking, though on thing caught his attention, Rin wasn't present.

"Hanna, where's Rin?" he asked.

She paused for just a moment before she turned back facing the wall, continuing with her practice. Sensing something was up, but not wanting to push further for an answer, he simply sat down with his legs folded and watched Hanna.

In a way, her technique was much like Sabers. Yet she flowed more, he noted she was more aware of openings and how to block them then Saber was. She seemed as if she was putting everything she had into her movements, but he knew if she was anything like Saber then one wrong move and the dojo would have been reduced to a pile of rubble.

He was so focused on Hanna that he didn't notice Saber kneeling beside him. It was only when took a deep breath that Shirou nearly had a heart attack when he noticed her.

"She is very skilled…" Saber said, her eye's not leaving Hanna.

"Yea," he agreed. "Almost as good as you."

"No…" Saber stopped him, "She has surpassed me."

Shirou was dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?" he asks as he turns to look at her, then back to Hanna.

"Just look at her, she leaves no openings. She even incorporates hand combat when she knows she won't be able to return the sword to the ready. She just isn't replying on her skill with the sword alone, she is moving to kill. She sees the move before she makes it and follows through like no other."

As Saber finished her sentence, Hanna looked as if she was ending her routine. She was putting all she had behind her last few moves. Then with her sword held high above her head, she let out a roar before bringing it down.

Stopping a few inches above the wooden floor, air rushed in every direction. Shirou could even see a trace of mana wisp away from the blade. IT took Hanna a few seconds before she stood straight, allowing Excalibur to vanish.

She noticed Saber sitting next to Shirou, which proved to soften her expression just a bit. She joined them on the floor, sitting in the same manner Saber was, a slight smile across her face.

"Morning momma, morning papa." She said.

"Good morning Hanna." Saber said with a smile. "I really enjoyed your practice routine."

Hanna's face brightened, "Really?"

Saber nods, "Yes, you are very skilled Hanna."

Hanna smile widens, she lurches forward and throws her hands around Saber in an embrace. "Thank you momma!"

Saber was surprised by the hug, but none the less returned it. "You are certainly welcome dear."

After a moment Hanna releases the hug, but not before Saber spots a red mark on Hanna's cheek.

Hanna quickly turns her face to hide the mark, but not before suspicion floods over Saber. "Hanna…who hit you?"

Hanna turns away from the two, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

"Hanna…" Saber presses.

"I just had an accident is all, please just don't worry about it."

"That's a mark from someone slapping you Hanna." Saber continues. "…but if you say not to worry about it then we will leave it be…for now."

Shirou felt as if he knew who had done it, since the person was nowhere to be found in the house. Though since Hanna didn't want to discuss it, he would leave it alone just as Saber said….for now.

Silence falls between them, Hanna was still making an attempt at hiding the mark on her cheek. "So…" she starts, but pauses, gauging the uneasy feeling now. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Well, normally I go to work on Mondays, but since the weather is so nasty today there isn't really much I can do. So I decided to take a day off. I was going to cook breakfast but not seeing Rin nor you in the house kind of got me worried." Shirou said.

"I didn't feel Shirou next to me in bed and got worried. So I came looking for him." Saber added. "What about you, Hanna? You have all day to practice, why so early?"

Shirou snorted, Saber was one to talk. Sometimes she would be out of bed and in the dojo before the son even rose.

"I always wake up early to practice…I was told that's what you use to do…" her voice trailed away towards the end of her sentence.

Saber was now reminded of Hanna's story, and she herself died protecting her daughter. In a way, she would most definitely give her life to see her daughter live on, but she hoped for Hanna's and Shirou's sake that things would turn out differently.

"Well, that's the way I was always brought up. Up before the sun to train, then you had the rest of the day to do what you needed or what you wanted."

"Well why didn't you join me this morning?" Hanna asked, oblivious to the previous nights activities between Saber and Shirou.

Both of Saber and Shirou blushed, then looked at each other, only to immediately turn their heads away in embarrassment.

"Well…you see…" Shirou starts but Hanna stops him.

"It's okay, I know what you two were doing…." She leans forward with a blank look on her face. "Really, you two should take into consideration the embarrassment anyone else felt that heard you….because I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard…"

Both Sabers and Shirou's blush darkened. They didn't think they had gotten that carried away, then again.

Hanna grabs her stomach now, just as an audible growl fills the air, "Aww man, I'm hungry." She said with sort of a pain look on her face.

Shirou immediately jumps to his feet and starts walking to the door quickly, "I'll go make breakfast!" he said before exiting the dojo, leaving Hanna and Saber there sweat dropping.

"The hell was that?" Hanna droned.

"That was your father running away from his embarrassment" Saber giggled. A second later she starts to stand, taking Hanna's hand when she does. "Come, let's go give him a hand." She says with a smile.

Hanna hesitates, but then takes Sabers hand, "Yea."

* * *

It was mid-day, yet nothing was happening worth noting. They all sat in the living room keeping themselves occupied in various ways. Hanna had found a book and immersed herself in it, Mika still hadn't given up the little blonde haird green eyed kid, in fact she was secretly on a mission to spoil her to drive her parents crazy. Shirou and Saber sat together on the couch looking at a magazine together.

Things were quiet, too quiet really, but all good things come to an end eventually. The front door opens and Rin steps in, dressed in her red sweater with the cross across the breast, she also had on her black shirt with black leggings. She stood there before them, judging by their looks, they were surprised. Well all but Hanna, she really didn't care.

"What?" Rin questioned, a bit worried about the questionable looks she was getting.

"Were you playing defenseless school girl or something before coming here?" Mika asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"No! I needed some clothes, since mine were pretty much useless after I was attacked, these are the only ones I had left at my family's home!"

"Did you…umm...think that's appropriate to be wearing? I mean we aren't in school anymore Rin" Shirou adds.

"Who said you had to be in school to wear these?" she shouted, waving her arms at her side and stomping her foot at the same time. "I needed something to wear anyway, I'm actually planning on taking you all on a bit of a shopping trip since it's such a crappy day out…and by all I mean girls….who are old enough to go."

That left out Shirou and little Hanna out. Yet the others didn't perk up at the idea as Rin would have thought.

"Is that safe Rin?" Saber didn't like the idea herself, especially since a new Grail War was upon them. "A Grail War is about to begin, taking two servants, one without her master into a crowded mall would be a bit careless, would it not?"

"I agree." Mika added in.

"Actually, a crowded area is just where we need not worry. If any self-respecting master was around they wouldn't dare send a servant after us with so many people around. You'd have every law enforcement agency in the country after you then, not to mention all the unwanted attention from other masters when they find out your identity." Rin added with a self-assured smile.

"Well, I guess she's right…" Mika finally says.

Saber on the other hand is still rather skeptical.

"Look, nothing will happen. Besides, it'll be good stress relief." She looks over at Hanna. "She needs clothes that won't attract too much attention anyway." She said referring to Hanna's white dress.

"What's so bad about my dress?" Hanna spat, she still didn't want anything to do with Rin, master or not.

"In this day in age, that will get you attention like no other, which is what we don't want." Rin answers.

Hanna turns her nose up at Rin, "No thank you, I like how I dress…"

"Oh come on Hanna, stop being such a brat." Mika said, knowing this would set Hanna off.

Hanna's gaze snaps to Mika, but Saber raises a hand to stop her before she can move.

"Rin is correct on that part Hanna. You will indeed bring attention to yourself if you continue to wear that outfit." She says.

"But mooooom…" Hanna groans.

"Alright!" Rin smiles wide. "Shall we get going then?"

Mika looks out the window at the falling rain, "I hope you have a better idea then walking there."

Saber looks out the window, then to Shirou. She gives him a pleading look, somehow he knew what she was pleading for. He sighs and reaches in his pocket.

"Fine…" he says as he pulls out a set of car keys and tosses them to Rin. "Any scratches and I'll make sure Hanna gets to torture you for a week Tohsaka…"

Rin catches the keys and celebrates silently. "Okay guys, lets get ready then!"

Mika instantly jumps to her feet with little Hanna in her arms. Walking over to Shirou she hands her to him, then joins Rin by the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Soon Saber follows, joining Mika and Rin by the door, all three look at Hanna who still hasn't moved.

"Well, Hanna?" says Mika

"Come on Hanna, you know you want to." Rin was encouraging.

"Please Hanna, join us." Saber added in.

Hanna sighed, and stood up with a growl, "Fine, but only because mother wants me too!"

Once she joins them Rin throws the door open, "Alright, let's go! See you later Shirou!"

Rin walks out, followed by Mika who is pushing Hanna, but Saber stops and looks back at Shirou sitting on the couch now holding Hanna. Shirou can see the worry on her face, and he knows just what she's worried about.

"Saber, we'll be fine. Go, have fun." He said with a reassuring smile.

She lets his words echo for a moment, before Rin reaches back inside grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the house, almost forcefully.

"See you later!" Rin shouts as she slams the door. Leave Shirou alone with little Hanna, who is now starting to get fussy.

* * *

She'd been waiting for a few hours, and now was her chance. He was finally alone in the house, she had been getting tired of the cold damp feeling of being outside. Even though she was still dry from standing under a secluded car port down the street, it still sucked.

She sighed, reaching in her pocket, and pulling out a cell phone. She quickly dialed it and held it up to her ear, waiting a few seconds until she hears the other end pick up.

"He's alone, I'm moving to make contact….Right, understood."

Hanging up the phone just as a car passes buy, she walks from the carport and makes her way to the house. Rain drops staining her suit and wetting her magenta hair, it was all part of business, so she cared not in the least.

As she nears the house, she can only hope that he doesn't take her as a threat, she was in no way here on any threatening matters. It would only cause unnecessary trouble and complicate things further if he were to become hostile, so she had to keep things professional, yet toned down a bit.

She reached the steps, noting the doorbell. She raised her hand and depressed the button. She could hear someone moving around inside, hopefully he wasn't readying himself for an attack. Though just in case, she readied herself as she could without making it noticeable.

The door unlatched and open. Before her stood a red haired man, in his arms a very puzzled looking blonde haired child.

Shirou himself is quite puzzled at who this woman is, at first he thought it was one of the girls coming back to get something, but he was mistaken.

"Uhh…can I help you?"

She clears her throat after a few seconds, "Ahh, yes. You are Emiya Shirou…correct?"

He hesitantly nods, "Yes, but who are you?"

"May I come in first? It's rather cold out right now…"

Shirou pauses for a moment trying to judge the situation. Sensing that she is no threat he finally steps to the side allowing her to enter the home. She takes a look around and then back at Shirou who is still holding the little Hanna in his arms. Even Hanna is looking at the woman questionably.

"Nice home you have here." She says as she turns her attention to Hanna. "And a beautifu daughter to boot!" she added, smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks, but your name…" Shirou said dryly.

The woman sighs, then face Shirou and bows respectively. "Bazett McRemitz, at your service."

Shirou thought he heard that name somewhere before, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. HE wanted to know why she was here, and what she wanted.

"Okay, _Bazett,_ may I ask why you are here?"

Bazett raises from the bow, she now had a smirk on her face, one that worried Shirou further.

"Ah yes, business. I was sent here to inform you of a major incident within the Magus Association that involves both the church…and the Clock Tower."

"Well what does it have to do with me?" Shirou questioned. He wasn't associated enough with either to be worried about anything that happened with them, nor be brought up when talking about either.

"It has everything to do with you, Shirou…" then she motions to the living room. "Please lets take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Shirou weighs the option for a moment, then he agrees. They both walk into the living room, Shirou sits on the couch as Bazett pulls a chair infront of it. Hanna on the other hand chooses to fall onto the other side of Shirou and crawls to the arm rest of the couch before she hides her face, obviously she wasn't sure about Bazett.

"Okay, where do I start off…" she starts. "You know of the Clock Tower and Magus Association, right?"

Shirou nods, "Yes."

"And it is to my understanding that you have summoned a servant for the upcoming Grail War…correct?"

Shirou hesitates, how did she know? His command seal wasn't visible at the moment, "How di…"

"I'm here from the Church, Shirou. If anyone knows about your participation in the war's, it's us…" she said rather bluntly.

Shirou flinched at that, "Well…that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Let me finish." She spat. "It would appear that there are a few members of the Magus Association who think you owe them. You see, it is not uncommon in the Magus Association for Mage to place bets on any Master or Servant, it is to the understanding of the current leadership of the church that of New Fuyuki that these bets were against you and Tohsaka Rin..needless to say the bets were against your lives…"

Shirou tensed up, that would explain a few things.

"They even tried to manipulate Rin to bring you and your wife to them, for what reasons I don't know myself…but then your daughter found her way into the equation."

Shirou turned his head to look at Hanna, who was still hiding.

"She is the key to the grail, Shirou." Bazett speaks slowly. "There was a prophecy, in it was spoken of a girl with a sword shaped birthmark, though it was no birthmark. It was a seal from the gods, a seal that holds the power to bind the grail to one person's possession eternally. Not only that, but she is also the heir of the Fifth Grail Wars strongest Servant, and strongest Master. They feel that if the seal does not kill her when unleashed, they can train her to do their bidding once she recovers."

Shirou was speechless, what this woman was saying was his own daughter was a centerpiece of this coming war basically. That her life hung in the balance continuously all because these stupid wars.

"But…" Bazett starts as she leans back in the chair. "That's also the reason I'm here. You see the church does not agree with those plans. The grail _can_ be achieved without bringing your daughter into such madness, and it is our mission to make sure she is not involved."

Shirou lets this settle in for a moment before he speaks. "So how can it be achieved if she is the key to it then?"

Bazett smiles, "That's the fun of it, you see, someone with a significant amount of mana would have no problem summoning the grail from its current location…" she turns her head to look at a picture on the wall. Once of Saber, Shirou, and Rin. They had taken that picture a few months after the war, and they looked very happy and content. Shirou wanted to throw it away because it reminded him of Rin, but Saber insisted they keep it.

"…yet only a few people I am aware of hold enough mana to summon it without your daughter being involved." She turns to Shirou with a serious look, "Your wife is one of them."

"What? Saber?" Shirou surprisingly asks.

Bazett nods, "Yes, she was once a servant…then a familiar" she narrowed her gaze at Shirou. "Though through a Black Arts Class Spell she was made human again, but she retained her mana. To summon the grail from its current location you need an attack packed with mana on levels unfathomable. Your wife possesses such attacks."

Shirou shakes his head, "No, she lost her ability to use those attacks when Rin cast the spell. I don't even think she can remember how to do them…"

Bazett sighs and lowers her head, "Which is what I feared." Silence falls between them. "Tell me Shirou, what would you say if I told you the churches plan is to unite all the masters of this grail war against the Magus Association? Would you be willing to help us, to give your daughter the chance to be kept far from what they plan?"

Shirou thinks it over for a few minutes. It would be extremely hard to get all the masters to agree to what she speaks, but it isn't impossible. With the right one negotiating, anything was possible.

"Just how do you plan on getting them to cooperate? I mean I don't even know you, nor anyone at the church for that matter, not since Kotomine Kirei died in the last war…"

He noticed that Bazett flinched when she hears Kirei's name.

"…you knew him, didn't you?"

"Knew who?"

"Kirei…you knew him?"

Bazett hesitates, but nods, "Yes, I used to look up to him…" she grabs her left arm. "That is until the bastard betrayed me…"

Shirou noticed she was clenching hard to her left arm, "How exactly did he betray you?"

Bazett sighs, "I was supposed to be a master in the last war, well, actually I was a master."

Shirou was confused now, he had never seen her in the last war, yet her name was still ringing a bell but he couldn't remember where he had heard it from.

"Tell me, do you remember the Lancer Class Servant from the last war?"

Oh he remembered alright, infact he probably still has the scar from their first encounter. "Yes, actually I do."

A slight grin spreads across her face, "What if I told you I was his original master in the Fifth Grail War?"

That was impossible, he knew Lacers Master was Kirei, but Lancer Killed Kirei before burning his body. "There's no way, Kirei was Lancers master!"

Bazett shakes her head, "Wrong, I was Lancers Master! Kirei betrayed me and severed my left arm for the command seals! He left me for dead, only by a miracle am I here today!"

Then just to prove her point, she starts to roll up the sleeve of her left arm. What Shirou see's turns his stomach. The arm was covered in what looked like tattoo's, the skin tone no where near matched her's, and the scar where the two arms had been joined as one still looked like it pained her.

"This is the reminder of the failures in my lifetime. I was found by a servant who kept me alive, though I still only had one arm and I was no where near any condition to be considered recovering. Then a priestess found me, and nursed me back to health. The servant wanted nothing to do with the real world anymore, choosing to live in an alternate reality inside his own mindscape. So before he parted with us….he severed his own arm and had the priestess attach it to me." She grimaced from a twinge of pain that shot up her arm. She starts to roll the sleeve down now.

"I thought I could help that servant, atleast I tried to help, wanting to make up for my mistake in the Fifth Grail War of trusting Kirei." She sighs, "Anyway, that's enough of this foolish talk, back to what we spoke of before."

Shirou wanted to know more of this girl, yet he could agree they needed to talk more about what was previously spoken of.

"To answer your previous question on how I plan on getting the other masters to cooperate, it's simple really. Explain to them the current situation, who they would be helping and for what reason, and offer them the protection of the church."

Shirou sweat dropped, did she really thing it would be that easy? There was no way the masters would agree to that.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Shirou asked

"Well if simple explanations won't work…" she holds her right hand up as static electricity starts arching from it. "There's always the hard way" she said now smiling.

Shirou's face dropped. Yes, she was being serious.

'Okay, well….is there anything else I need to know?" Shirou asked, wondering if he even wanted to know more.

"Actually there is," Bazett smiled. "Shirou, did you know you have an adopted sister that misses you terribly?"

* * *

They had bags upon bags, they had stopped by countless stores and shops in the mall, and each of them had made a purchase, well Rin had paid for most of it really. Saber had even paid for some of the things Hanna had bought.

They were now sitting at a table in the food court, resting their legs before they continued shopping. As Rin had previously said, Hanna was drawing attention at every turn. Mostly from the little children that thought she was a princess.

Mika on the other hand got a huge laugh out of it whenever some little girl would practically beg their parents for a dress like Hanna's. Though she herself wasn't left out of the attention fest. She had been stopped twice now for the pistol on her hip, mostly because the security guards that saw her thought it odd a girl carrying a pistol, but after a few little white lies, she convinced them to let her go on her way.

"You think Shirou would mind us stopping by a few more stores?" Rin asked Saber.

Saber shrugged, "I'm sure he has his hands full with the little one right now."

"Hell, he probably wants a break…" Mika added.

Hanna shot her a glare, which earned her Mika sticking her tongue out at her.

Rin giggled a bit at the exchange, but noted there felt like there was a pit in her stomach. "I'm hungry, anyone else?"

Mika's hand shot straight up, "Hey hey, I'll take some food!"

Saber shook her head, "I'm fine thank you."

Hanna didn't answer, she wasn't hungry, more so she didn't want to answer Rin at all.

Rin stands up, and waits for Mika. "I guess it's just me and you Mika."

"Fine by me!" Mika said with a wide smile.

Together they both head off into the food court leaving Saber and Hanna alone at the table.

Saber can still pick up on the uneasy feeling from Hanna, "You know you won't be able to ignore her forever Hanna."

"Forever is too soon…" Hanna countered.

"That may be. Look, I don't know what happened between the both of you, and if you don't want to tell me then that's okay. I want to help you Hanna, but ignoring her constantly will only complicate things in the coming days…"

Suddenly two men wearing black clothing stand at either side of Hanna. She looks up between the two, noting the thug like appearance.

"Can I help you two rough looking individuals?" she says dryly.

"Oh, we were just wondering if the pretty little ladies would like to join us." One of them sneered.

"No thanks, I'd rather not bother." Hanna said as she lowered her gaze.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." The other said, inching closer.

"She said no…" Saber spat.

"Who asked you what she wanted?" one of the men snapped.

"And who asked you to talk that way to her?" Hanna snapped back.

Rin had told Hanna and Saber not to do anything that would give them up, so using their swords was out of the question.

One of the men grabbed the back of Hanna's neck hard, disorienting her a bit. Saber had jumped to her feet but was quickly grabbed up by two more thugs. She was furious, but she didn't want to do anything that would cause Hanna more pain.

"You too look so much alike, which one of you is the older sibling….or maybe you're twins" the man holding Hanna's neck said slyly. "We happen to like twi…"

He feels something poke against the back of his head, then he hears an audible click.

"That's a forty five caliber nineteen eleven pistol pressed to the back of your head, maggot. I suggest you unhand her and call off your buddies before I put a fist sized hole in your head…" Mika seethed.

She had seen the guys approach Hanna and Saber, so she quietly slipped away from Rin. When she saw the man grab Hanna's neck and the others subdue Saber, she knew she had to act. Bringing unwanted attention to herself be damned, she wasn't up to watching Hanna get hurt.

The man instantly releases Hanna and raises his hands.

"Good….now call off your dogs…" she spat.

"G-go on….let her go…..this chick isn't bluffing…" the guy squeaks.

They do as they are told, they unhands Saber. Yet she want's revenge, she was so furious now she could call fourth Excalibur and reduce them to dust and not feel any remorse. As soon as they unhand her, she elbows the one on the left before she turns and catches the other just under the chin with a mana charged punch.

Hanna herself turns and knee's the other thug in the groin. As he doubles over she catches him in the chest with her foot and shoves him off.

The last remaining one looks like he had seen his own death. Hanna walks up to him and grabs him by the throat and brings his face closer to hers.

"Next time we won't go so easy on you." She said as she spit in his face. "You disgust me…"

Mika removes the pistol from the mans head, but then with her free hand she delivers a swift punch to the back of his head, which sends him to the floor with the rest of his friends unconscious.

Mika places the pistol back in its holster as a crowd begins to form around them. Some cheering, others in awe at what they just witnessed.

Though there was one person who wasn't in the least bit pleased. Rin stood just before the crowd with her arms crossed, and a rather pissed off look in her eyes.

"I said not to bring attention to ourselves, and what do you do? Give the whole mall a show…"

What was she going to do with these three…


	4. Chapter 4: Teardrops like rain

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys, lately I've been battling sickness and a hip injury, not to mention juggling work. So there was little to no time left to finish the chapter, though what really pissed me off is when my computer had a derp derp moment and corrupted the chapter, so I had to re-write almost half of it again. Anyway, as stated before, I am by no means the worlds best writer, I have a rather long tedious trail ahead of me to achieve even being decent. That being said, please ignore any obvious mistakes I've made and missed. God forbid this be a fan fic, right?

With that being said, I do not own fate stay night, blah blah blah, the lawers looking at this can blah blah blah themselves with a cactus blah blah blah.

Anyway, without further ado...Chapter 4!

 **Chapter 4: Teardrops like rain**

They now stood before the church, Shirou had so many questions right now. Yet Bazett assured him that all would be answered when he was face to face with his sister Illya. Bazett was holding Hanna trying to hold the umbrella over her the best she could to keep Hanna dry.

Shirou didn't know what to expect, Illya had tried to kill him and Saber, not to mention Rin during the war. Yet Bazett insisted that she was remorseful for what she had done, having her own judgement clouded by the beliefs and lies of her grandfather Jubstacheit von Einzbern. She was raised to hate her father, thinking that he had abandoned her after her mother's death. A hate that spilled over to Shirou when his father had died.

He had thought Illya was dead, infact he knew she was dead. Yet Bazett assured him she was alive, but very dependent. She didn't tell him why, but she assured him she lived and breathed once again. It took some coaxing to get him to go see her, but Bazett finally managed to get him moving.

Shirou sighs as he looks upon the tall doors of the church. "I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

"Nonsense, you're as ready as you've ever been Shirou." She tried to cheer him up. "Just go in there and listen to what she has to say, I'm sure a lot of things will be cleared up…"

He turns to look at her, "I still wanna know how it is she is alive…" he said very flatly.

"And you will find out in just a moment…" she gave him a hard look, as if to say stop stalling for time.

Shirou saw this look and knew she was very serious about this, so rather than continue to stall for time, he faced the church again and approached the doors.

Though to his surprise the door's open, causing him to freeze. Standing on the other side is a man about Shirou's age, his black hair was short yet spiked. He wore a white hooded sweatshirt and black jeans, accompanied by black sneakers. The sleeves to the sweatshirt were rolled up revealing tribal like tattoo's on both arms. His blue eyes looked cold and seemingly stare straight through Shirou.

"Oy, Bazett, you bringing more worthless trash into the church now?" then he notices Hanna in Bazetts arms, "What's with the kid?"

Shirou tensed up, was this guy trying to test him, or was he being serious? Neither the less, Shirou wasn't going to ease up.

Bazett sighs, "Geez Wolf, how hospitable of you." Bazett passes Shirou now, who is glaring at the man. "This little one here is Hanna, the one we spoke of." She turns to face Shirou, "And that's her father, Emiya Shirou."

The mans expression softens a bit, "Ah so you're the reason all of this nonsense is happening?"

Shirou's glare hardens, "How is it my fault?" Shirou snaps.

"Enough, stop pestering him. He's here to see Illya…"

The man snorts then turns around, stepping further into the church, "But will she _see_ him?" he mutters as he disappears inside.

After a second, Bazett turns to Shirou who is still standing in the rain, "Come on, don't worry about him. He tries to act tough but on the inside he's a big softie."

Shirou hesitates, but starts towards the doors anyway.

The church had been rebuilt after the former church was burned to the ground in the fifth war. There had also been a new priestess appointed, but he had yet to meet her, in fact he didn't know of anyone who had met her yet.

Inside, it smelt new. Everything looked brand new inside, the benches were all hand crafted, even the rugs looked like they were hand made. Bazett was leading Shirou around the side of the main room, only stopping once she is in front of a door.

She leaned the now unfolded umbrella against a wall, and used her freehand to open the door and continues inside, Shirou follows, shutting the door behind him. The hall was dark, yet on the walls were elegant paintings. Some looked new, others looked like they hundreds of years old.

There was a doorway at the end of the hall, and light spilled out illuminating the hall around it. Bazett stops just outside the door, Hanna peeks up from where she was hiding her face in Bazetts shoulder and looks around, only to hide her face again.

Bazett peaks in, then turns to Shirou. "Come on, she's sleeping."

Shirou was definitely nervous. He had no idea that Illya was his sister, albeit they weren't blood related, he still would have treated her like they were. There were so many questions, so many unopened doors. He felt that his father had withheld a great bit from him now, and only worried what else lied before him that his father hadn't spoken of.

Reluctantly, Shirou enters the room. IT was nothing special, a cot and a dresser with a single lamp. Laying on the cot, with the covers covering all but her head, laid Illya. Though she had bandages wrapped around her head over her eyes. Suddenly what Bazett had said and what Wolf inferred made sense.

"Her eyes…" Shirou spoke lowly.

Bazett nodded, "Indeed…"

Shirou was tensing up now. The seemingly sleeping girl laying in the cot before him was supposed to be dead, he saw her die! Gilgamesh ripped her heart out after he gouged her eyes out and pierced her chest! Yet, there she was, breathing before him.

"How…" Shirou ground out through clenched teeth, now furiated by the thoughts of what Gilgamesh had done.

Bazett was sitting in a wooden chair now, cradling Hanna who was now looking quizzically at Illya. "The priestess…" she says as she looks at Illya, "She felt a rather large disturbance shortly after Illyas 'Passing'. She came first upon the body of one of Illyas maids. Rather than waste time with a body, she pressed on. Soon after she found Illya, thinking she too was dead. But this stubborn girl proved her wrong."

"There's no way she was still alive!" Shirou turned his head and snapped.

Bazett glares back at him, "There is," she paused, "Her magic circuits kept her alive just long enough for the priestess to find her!" she snaps back. She then calms herself, "Her mana was keeping her body tissues alive, but even then she was so close to the end. The priestess realized just how dire her situation was, and returned to the body of the maid. In a last ditch effort, she removed the maids heart, and implanted it into Illya. Just by miracle, the heart started beating on its own. Though Illya wasn't out of the woods yet."

She turned to Shirou, "She was unconscious for close to a year, infact she was still out of it when I recovered. When she awoke, she had no memory of who she was, nor anything about her past. The priestess and I taught her what we could without the use of her eyes. She managed to learn how to manipulate the mana around here to get a mental picture of her surroundings, thanks to Wolf that is. Form there her training progressed, that is until she regained her memory."

"How long has she known…"

Bazett sighs, "A few days now, something caused her memories to flood back all at once. One moment she was calm and collected, the next she was a depressed wreck mumbling your name over and over. We offered to come and get you sooner but she was too afraid, thinking you'd want nothing to do with her…"

"That's nonsense! If only I ha.." Shirou starts, but stops when he hears someone enter the room. He turns around and notices Wolf leaning against the door frame.

"If only you had what? Known sooner? Nothing would have changed what happened, it was fate, destined from the start kid." Wolf says with a cold tone, his icy stare gave Shirou the chills.

"No, there is always something that can be done…"

Wolf snorts, "Don't make me laugh kid…" Wolf bends down and starts to roll up the left pants leg. Revealing a prosthetic, yet what catches really Shirou's eye is the fact that there are magic circuits visible.

"I use to think the same thing, something can be done, fate isn't absolute. I rethought that notion when I was within an inch of death and missing my leg…" he lets his pants leg fall before standing up straight again. "I know you would have liked to help her, liked to be the brother that she never knew, but now's your chance to help her right the wrong…"

Silence falls between them, what Wolf had said was weighing on Shirou heavily now. All he could do was stare at Illya, feeling the dread and guilt wash over him was something he didn't want to feel, not again.

"Wolf, how long has she been sleeping?" Bazett finally asks.

"I wouldn't call it sleeping…when she learned just who you went to go get and your intentions she more…fell out." He mused.

A blank expression spreads across Bazett's face, which manages to get Hanna to start giggling.

"Not saying I'm surprised…but geez." She finally says.

* * *

Mika was the first to the door, she hated the rain more than anything, and today it seemed as if the rain just wasn't going to let up, which really sucked.

They had all left the mall in a hurry, thanks to the altercation in the food court Rin had decided that it was best of they left and went home. That is after she was done scolding Mika on her choice of intervening. Though Saber on the other hand commended her, she even got a "Thank you" out of Hanna, which surprised her really.

Especially since Hanna was in a mood that would kill anyone else's happiness. Though she couldn't really blame her, Rin over stepped her boundaries on something that Hanna was more than likely right about. Which would give Hanna all the more reason to be standoffish with her.

Mika's hand hits the door knob and finds that the door is locked. She starts banging on the door thinking Shirou locked it, "Hey Shirou, open up, I'm getting soaked out here!"

No one answers, it isn't until Saber walks to the door and produces a key does the door open. Inside they find the house is dark, no signs of anyone here, which only worries them.

"Okay, where did Shirou and the kid go?" Mika asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Rin adds, worried herself as she pushes past Mika and into the kitchen.

Saber doesn't say anything, instead she leaves the rest and goes down the halls looking in the rooms. Finding nothing she goes out the back door into the courtyard. Not seeing them there her last bet is the dojo, yet inside the dojo she finds nothing. Returning to the house she finds the others searching throughout the house.

"They aren't here…" Saber says with a hint of worry.

"Maybe they just went into town for something…" Hanna finally says, she too was worried.

"Nope…" Rin says as she walks in from the kitchen holding a note. "He actually went to the church…" she said rather dryly, deep down she felt she knew why he went.

"For what purpose?" Saber pressed, she wanted to know where her husband and daughter were.

Rin shrugs, then turns to note to her, "All it says is he went to the church. I'm sure it's nothing Saber, no need to get so worked up…"

Mika stops her, "On the heels of a war? I'd be a bit worked up too…"

"But there's no need..." came a new voice.

They all turn to the door to see a silver haired girl standing in the door way. She wore a blue church robe with rather large blue hat. Her eyes were golden yet affixed upon Hanna.

Hanna herself looked stunned, Saber and Mika on the other hand had readied themselves for a fight. Rin read the situation and the atmosphere and quickly positioned herself between them and the girl.

Rin stares between Saber and Mika, "Caren, you had better have a good explanation for this…"

"Yea Caren, what gives?" Hanna adds.

"I simply had Shirou and his daughter sent to the church with my associate. There is no need to worry, he is in capable hands." She says.

Saber glares at the girl now, she didn't know whether to trust her or lump her in as an enemy. "When will he be back…"

Caren turns her attention to Saber, "When he is ready."

Saber's glare intensifies, was this girl toying with her? That would not be the best thing to do in a moment like this. She starts to move towards Caren now, but Rin manages to stop her.

"Wait, Saber, she's right…" Rin finally says as she struggles to hold Saber back from Caren.

Saber pauses when those words hit her ears, did Rin know something she didn't?

"Rin.." Saber grounds out, "Are you affiliated with this girl?"

Rin hesitates, more due to the tone of Sabers voice. She had rarely heard Saber use this tone of voice, and it scared the hell out of here every time.

Rin finally nods, "Yes…"

Saber's glare drops a little, but Rin can still feel the anger emitting from her. "Caren is the priestess of the Church of New Fuyuki…she took over in place of Kirei when they finished rebuilding the church." She turns at looks at Caren, "It would be against every moral fiber in her body to bring harm to him or his daughter….right Caren?"

Caren simply nods, "I have no interest in causing him nor the girl any pain. I am simply acting in good faith to reunite him with someone of importance." She turns to look at the others, then back to Saber "Also I am here to bring you and Rin along with me back to the church."

"Well what about us?" Mika asks, Shirou was her master and she would like to know his well-being too.

"We can't…" Hanna says.

"And why the hell not?" Mika snaps.

"There's a barrier baring Servants from entering…" Saber finally answers, without letting her gaze drop form Caren.

Mika's face drops, "Great…"

Saber finally relaxes enough for Rin to push her back just a few inches. Yet her anger still had yet to reside.

So you're here to take us to the church?" she asks sharply.

Caren nods, "Yes."

"This isn't another of your jokes is it Caren?" Rin asked as she turned to look at her.

Caren shakes her head, "I'm afraid not, this time it's more serious."

Silence takes them over, finally Saber brushes past Rin and heads for the door, but stops just beside Caren, turning her head to face her, yet allowing an angered look to take over her expression. The rooms atmosphere was filled with killing intent, enough that anyone not use to fighting would surely suffocate on.

"I swear, if any harm was caused to my husband or daughter, I will kill you…" she said, she was serious.

"By all means." Caren replies, her expression had yet to change.

Rin sighs, Caren was by far the most stressful to deal with out of anyone she knew…

* * *

He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. She still hadn't moved an inch, and he had been sitting there for close to an hour now. Wolf had left, Bazett was sitting in a chair behind Shirou holding the sleeping Hanna. Another surprise for Shirou, Hanna had yet to break out into a hysterical crying fit, instead she fell fast asleep.

Shirou couldn't take his eyes off of Illya. Her pale skin, her white hair. He had missed so much of her life due to not knowing his relation to her. He really despised his father now for not telling him, for leaving something this major from his life.

All he could think about was how he could have helped her, how he could have been there for her during her fight with Gilgamesh and how he could have prevented her from such injuries. IF only he had known, but now, he was determined to make up for lost time.

He wanted to be the brother she never had, he wanted to be there for her. Her current condition meant she had to rely on someone to be her eyes when she wasn't using mana around her for a mental picture. He knew it would take a lot to make sure she was cared for the right way, but out of love he had to.

Shirou takes a deep breath, then lets it out. Bazett can tell he's frustrated and stressed, really she couldn't blame him.

"You aren't going to start crying like a little girl are you?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Shirou turns his head and gives her an annoyed look, Bazett smiles.

"What? Don't tell me you were actually thinking about it." she mused.

Shirou turns back to look at Illya. "...would you blame me?"

"No not really." She said closing her eyes. She sighs "Shirou, I know you're worried about Illya right now, but there's something else we need to discuss…about the war."

Shirou turned to look at her,hereally didn't want to be involved with the Grail War again, but he was already this far. "What about it?"

Bazett opens her eyes again, Shirou could see the serious look spread across her face now. "You're aware of the way things were in the Fourth War involving the Command Seals, right?"

Shirou nods, "Yea, the Servant was bound to the seals. Whoever held the seals controlled them basically, when the seals were all exhausted then the servant disappeared. IF the servant was killed before all the seals were exhausted then the seals disappeared."

Bazett nods, satisfied with his answer, "Okay…well are you aware that the rules of the Grail War have been re-written? The eternal code that was written which drives these wars has been reworked in someone's….or somethings favor…"

This confused Shirou, how could the code have been re-written, more so how badly did it affect the current war. "…How much has changed?"

Bazett looks down at little Hanna. "The Priestess tells me that Command Seals can no longer be exhausted…meaning that each and every Servant is bound to their master with an unlimited amount of Commands. Not only that….but any surviving Servants after the Grail is achieved can choose to remain in this current time….or return to the afterlife."

Shirou's eyes went wide, an unlimited amount of commands in the hands of the wrong person would be very bad. He only hoped that Bazett's plan would work like she thought it would.

"Not only that, but the amount of Servants that can be summoned in this Grail War has increased…" she trailed off. "…more to say….anyone who possesses the knowledge of summoning a servant, can very well do so…"

That was a kick in the stomach. An unlimited amount of servants coupled with an unlimited amount of command seals only meant things could get deadly. Shirou wondered weather or not he was going to be up for it all. Though Bazett could see his thoughts written clearly on his face.

"Though you don't need to worry too much Shirou….there is a deadline in summoning Servants." She smiled, but that was only a half truth, Shirou had a lot he needed to worry about.

"Me nor my associate believe that more than ten Servants will be summoned when the deadline passes one week from today. Reasons being….unless someone had a major connection with the church to reveal this information, or they somehow stupidly stumble upon it, they won't know their ability to summon for this current war." Bazett adds.

"Still…" Shirou says but stops, looking back at Illya. "If your plan doesn't work like you want it to do, what are we going to do? I don't think I'm up for fighting like I did in the 4th War…especially since the Magus Association is targeting us too."

Bazett only smiled. She had felt the presence of two huge mana presences approaching the church and knew exactly who they belonged to. "Kid…my plan just arrived."

* * *

She was standing before the church now, the last time she was here was when she and Shirou became a married couple. Even then the church still wasn't fully completed, they ended up having the ceremony outside…in the heat, after two whole days of raining. Needless to say it was uncomfortable to be standing out in the heat and humidity.

Today however, the church had since been completed, not to mention it was cold and raining. IT seemed to her everytime she approached the church, it was in less than ideal conditions. Even back during the 5th Grail War, when she approached the church, albeit she wasn't allowed beyond the gate's at that time, things were far from normal.

Caren was leading them towards the doors when they immediately swung open. Standing there was a man with short yet spiked black hair, a white hooded sweat shirt, black jeans and sneakers, and piercing blue eyes. Yet he had this look of admiration when he looked upon the silver haired girl before Saber and Rin. Saber herself caught on quickly, Rin…

"Can we at least get into the church before you start oogling Caren…" Rin seethed, hurrying past Caren and Saber to the doors of the church and up to the man. "Move it fur ball." She said as she pushes past him.

"Gee, hello to you too…Tohsaka…" the man spat. Returning his gaze to Caren. "How long did it take you to get her to come along with…" he turns his attention to Saber, but he doesn't continue his sentence. He simply stares at Saber with his eyes widening just a bit and his mouth slightly hung. Saber could tell what was going on in his mind, so she decided to pull what Rin just had.

She approaches the man and pushes past him to enter the church, "I'm married…..fur ball." She mutters loud enough for him to hear.

The man stands there slightly shocked, taking in a sudden breath, "Buurrn…" he whispers, turning to face Caren again he see's he blank expression. Though he knows exactly what she's thinking. "What…" he asks.

Caren folds her arms but lifts her left hand up to her face, placing her left pointer finger on her cheek, yet continuing to stare at Wolf, "Interesting. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a momentary soft spot for the blonde woman that just swept by you, only to have your feelings crushed at the sudden realization that she was in fact married, not only that, but the mother of the child our mission dictates we protect."

Wolf only blinked his eyes, clearly dumbfounded by Caren's statement.

"And here I was under the notion you had feelings for me bottled up, feelings which I was working myself up to acknowledging." She sighs, "Men are all the same."

With that she herself pushes past Wolf leaving him standing there wondering just what the hell had happened. He usually kept a calm yet forceful appearance about himself, but right now, he stood there like stone statue.

Saber had stopped inside the door and looked back at the exchange, and she couldn't help but smile when Caren passed her and gave her a wink and a grin. Just as she completely passes Saber, Wolf turns on his heels and chases after her.

"Caren wait…" he had almost reached her before the door she was entering slammed shut in his face. "..I just wanted…to say…" he said lowly and slow. Then his head immediately hung, "Damn it…" they heard him say as he breathed out.

Rin couldn't help but let out a laugh, even Saber had to stifle a giggle at the man's misfortune. It seemed that he had no luck when it came to women, something Shirou never had a problem with from Saber's knowledge, well except for Rin.

Though Saber could tell Rin's very audible laughs were beginning to get a rise out of the man. She noticed the hand he had against the door was now balling into a fist, and she coulda swore that she heard him start to growl. Though she didn't have to wait long to get her answer on that.

Wolf turned around with his fists clenched and was staring daggers at Rin, who noticed and stopped laughing, wondering what was going to happen next.

"What's so funny Tohsaka?!" Wolf snapped.

The grin returned to Rins face. "Oh nothing, just your feeble attempts at finding the right woman for your life." She says as she leans forward, "But no you might really want to go in there and talk to her, fur ball."

Wolfs face drops when he hears Rin. "Are you insane? Do you know what she'll do to me?" he asks, his voice starting to elevate.

"If you play your cards right the possibilities are endless." Rin says with a wink before turning to face Saber.

As she does, Wolf's face turns red as a tomato. He snaps around and flings the door open before he bounds inside. "Oh Caren.." he calls out before the door shuts behind him, leaving Rin and Saber alone.

Rin starts laughing again, even Saber giggles a bit. Though the sound of a door creaking further down the line of doors halts their laughter once again, for standing in the open next to the open door is a magenta haired woman in a dark colored suit. Her arms crossed with a rather unamused look on her face.

"Are you done playing matchmaker, Rin?" the woman said in a cold tone.

The look on Rins face changed quickly, "Hehe, sorry…" she said.

The woman sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" she says as she turns her attention to Saber.

An awkward silence falls between them as the woman begins to close the distance. Once she is directly infront of Saber she extends her hand. "You must be Saber, Shirou told me about you."

When she hears Shirou's name, Saber tenses up. She backs away just a bit not knowing what will happen, or whats happened to Shirou and Hanna.

Saber glares the woman down, "Where are they?" she demands, "Where are Shirou and Hanna?"

"Relax," the woman says, closing the gap yet again. "They're both downstairs, which is where I'm planning on taking you now…" she says extending her hand again. "Names Bazett, Bazett McRemitz. Don't worry, I don't mean you any harm."

Saber still relents, though Rin starts to approach her now. "Its fine Saber, Bazett's harmless…well….to you she's harmless."

Saber eye's Rin, "You know this woman, Rin?"

Rin nods, "Yea, Bazett here is what you would refer to as a Freelancer. Lately her hate for the Magus Association has done nothing but increase since we uncovered their plans…" then she looks at Bazett, "Which reminds me, since we're here, that must mean that you've finally settled on a plan of action….right?" Rin asked, she was hoping Bazett would say yes. Though a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders when she saw Bazett's head nod.

"I do, in fact me and Shirou were just discussing it, though he was a little down when I showed him you know who, so I'm sure we'll need to go over it again with him." Bazett said, letting her hand fall to her side now, apparently Saber wasn't the hand shaking type, though it was understandable right now, Saber was surely unable to tell her apart from a friend or an enemy at this point.

Rin's eyes went wide, "You didn't!" she almost shouted.

Bazett only nods, "I did, he needed to know sooner or later, and right now, things need to happen sooner rather than later Rin…"

"I told you to wait until the three of us were together!" Rin shouted now, "For crying out loud Bazett Saber doesn't even know her true identity yet!"

Bazett's expression dropped, she was clearly getting irritated at Rins shouting. "As I said, Rin…" Bazett said sarcastically. "Things need to happen sooner than later right now…"

Saber was confused now, who where they talking about, and why was Shirou feeling down since meeting them? "Rin, who are you talking about?" Saber asked, before turning to Bazett. She had enough of not knowing anymore, she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "Take me to my husband…now" she said with a bit of venom behind her words. She needed to get it across to the woman that she was through playing around.

Bazett freezes for a moment, but then turns back toards the door. "Of course…Follow me."

* * *

The two of them were alone in the house now, nothing to do, nowhere to go. For Mika, it sucked ass. She was alone in the house with a very anti-social blonde, something she thought was impossible, a blonde being anti-social. Even Saber seemed more social then Hanna did, hell, even the baby Hanna was loads more social then this Hanna was.

She sighed, she had rock music playing in her ears from the MP3, and it proved to calm her nerves, if just a little. The song somehow spoke to her, like it had been written about her. Though she knew it wasn't, it was pulling her in, her mind was racing through memories and to her surprise, the lyrics seemed to fall in place with them. For all intents and purposes, she now had a new favorite song.

Mika needed to find something else to do to pass the time. Though the empty feeling in her stomach was telling her exactly what she should do, get some food. She takes the earbuds out of her ears, setting the whole MP3 player on the chair beside her and lifts herself up. Walking into the kitchen she can still hear the rain hitting the windows. She hated the rain, and today, it didn't seem like it was going to let up.

As she walked into the kitchen, she could see darkened skies through the window above the sink off in the distance. Not to mention the streak of lightening that flashed at that exact moment.

"Great…" she muttered. She shook her head, then turned to the refrigerator, her stomach was starting to growl now. Opening it and looking inside all she could find was a little bit of left over rice from the previous nights dinner. Shrugging, she grabs the bowl and shuts the refrigerator.

A few moments later she leaves the kitchen, having heated up the rice and practically devoured it, she had decided she was going to do the one thing she hadn't done in a rather long time…read. They had a ton of books here, she had scouted a few the night before that sounded decent, but decided to wait until a better time to start reading them.

Though just as she is about to reach the bookshelf, a muffled sob reaches her ears. She looks around but doesn't see anyone, though she hears another sob and decides to investigate. She doesn't have to search for long, as she enters the living room she sees Hanna sitting in a chair by the window. Her feet were pulled up into the chair and her head was buried in her knees. Mika could hear her sobs clearer now.

"Hanna?" Mika speaks softly as she tries to gauge the situation. "What's wrong?" she continued as she approached Hanna.

Hanna lifts her head up revealing two very red and puffy eyes, not to mention streams of tears flowing from them. When she see's who it is she turns in the chair to face away from Mika. "Leave me alone, its…nothing." She said through the sobs.

Mika grabbed a chair and sat it down in front of Hanna's before sitting in it. She looked at Hanna and could see she was letting something get the best of her emotions. "That's bullshit and you know it Hanna." Mika said as calmly as she could. "We both know that no one cries like that when nothing is wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Hanna says rather harshly, still looking away from Mika.

Mika sighs, she reaches out and places her hand on Hanna's, though Hanna tries to pull away, Mika grabs onto her hand. Half expecting Hanna to snatch it away, she doesn't, she merely turns her head to face Mika again.

"That's better," Mika starts, "Now tell me what's got you so upset Hanna…"

It takes Hanna a few seconds the answer. Mika waits patiently though, knowing Hanna was probably working herself up to telling her.

"I just don't know if I can do this…I don't want to fight anymore Mika, I don't want to see anymore death." She started sobbing again. "Today at the mall….I froze up. I saw the look of fear, the look of terror in my mother's eyes as that guy had me by the neck. I saw her pleading with god at that moment Mika…and it scared the shit out of me…"

Mika squeezed Hanna's hand and took a deep breath. "Hanna, you and me both know what's going to happen, sooner or later we both will have to make decisions that mean life or death. It's okay to be scared, hell I was scared earlier myself, and last night as a matter of fact."

Hanna's ears perked up, Mika hadn't shown fear once since the short time they knew each other, "But why, what were you so scared for?" Hanna asked, which earned her a sigh from Mika.

"Because I know just how much you mean to my master, and his wife. Hell, Hanna, the things I've done in the past few days, it's been to protect you. I just don't think I can bare seeing Shirou or Saber if something were to happen to you. I know you're Rin's servant and all, but you matter more to those two then you do that stuck up bitch."

Hanna was surprised that Mika had stood up for her twice now to protect her. It wasn't her job to protect her, yet she did. She had to repay Mika someway, though she would worry about that later.

"Thanks…I guess." Hanna managed out.

"Don't sweet it, blondie." Mika said with a smile

A silence fell between them, Mika still had her hand on Hanna's, Hanna didn't mind the contact, somehow it was calming.

"Can I ask you something Mika?" Hanna finally asks.

"Anything." Mika answers back, wondering just what Hanna was going to ask her.

"What would you do if I didn't make it? If I don't survive to see the end of the war, what would you do?"

Mika's face dropped, was Hanna being for real? The question hit her hard, though she had a feeling she knew what the first thing she would do was, but why? She knew the answer, but it was better kept a secret at this point.

"I think I would do just where you were doing a few moments ago, blondie." She said softly.

"You would cry? You? Mika, I could never see you crying." Hanna said, just a tiny bit of emotion left in her voice now.

"Just because I don't look like I would cry doesn't mean I still wouldn't!" Mika spat.

"So why would you cry over me? You act like you don't even like me." Hanna continued.

"Well why the hell wouldn't I? You're my ally in all of this crap, right? Besides," Mika was starting to blush now, "I'd rather have you with me this entire war anyway, I can't see myself getting through it alone. Even if I'm your fathers' servant…I'd rather be fighting right next to another servant, someone else who's in the same boat with me, you know?"

Hanna thought about what Mika had said. True, Hanna felt the same way that Mika did about not wanting to fight this war without having another servant by her side, it still just caught her off guard that Mika would cry about it. It almost sounded like Mika….

 _No way!_ Hanna screamed mentally. Then she decided to play into the thought she just had, a small grin appeared on her face, one that caught Mika's attention.

"What are you grinning at blondie?" Mika questioned, clearly confused at the sudden change of expression.

Hanna was smiling now, "Oh nothing…" she said sarcastically. "I knew there was something else up when you were digging so hard about my past relationship yesterday."

Now it was making sense to Mika. Hanna may have just figured out her secret. Though she needed to play it off, "What the hell are you talking about, Hanna?"

Hanna's grin turned into a wide smile, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, I'm starting to think you stepped in those times for another reason, a reason that just became clear to me." Hanna leaned forward, "You have a crush on me…don't you Mika?"

Mika's heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest just then. Hanna knew, Hanna knew that Mika had feelings for her. What was she going to do now, she tried and tried again to surpress those feelings but they came out, albeit at the right times when she stepped in for Hanna, but still!

Mika blushed heavily now, "W-What are you talking about? Don't be silly!" Mika shouted. "If I had a crush on you I'd have spoken up about it by now!" she added.

Hanna didn't buy that one bit, she could tell by the blush on Mika's face and the way she was fiddling around with her hands at that exact moment that she was trying to hide it. "You don't have to hide it Mika, it's a per…"

"Stop! Stop stop stop stop!" Mika shouted as she covered her ears.

Though it was fun teasing her about it, Hanna decided to stop before things went too far.

"I'm just teasing you Mika, you can relax." Hanna finally said with a laugh.

Mika slowly let her hands fall to her sides again, though she still wore that very noticeable blush. Was she stopping because she was only playing, or did she stop because of how flustered Mika was getting? Mika didn't want to find out the answer, but just before she stood up, a loud growl emitted from Hanna's stomach.

Hanna looks down with an unsettling look on her face, "Oh man, I'm starved…" she looks up at Mika with pleading eyes. 'I'm sorry for picking on you Mika, can you please make me more of those delicious dumplings?"

Mika was dumbfounded, things sure did take a turn and quick. One minute she's crying and scared, the next she is trying to get Mika to admit she has a crush on her, now she's hungry and asking Mika to feed her.

"Well…"

"Oh please please please Mika, those dumplings are the best thing ever!" Hanna begged, her hunger was getting the best of her now.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I can make you some…." But before she finished, Hanna had thrown herself on Mika and wraped her arms around her.

"Oh thank you thank you!" she shouted before she kissed Mika on the cheek, earning her a bright red blush in return.

"Hey!" Mika protested, "I need my arms to cook you know!" she said, still blushing.

Hanna let go instantly, not wanting to spoil her chances at dumplings. She sat back in the chair and watched as Mika stands up. Though Mika stops and faces her, still blushing.

"Can we uhh, keep this whole crush thing to ourselves? Atleast for now…I don't want the others thinking we were…you know…..screwing while they were gone…" she said as she turned and left the room, heading to the kitchen, leaving Hanna alone thinking about what she just said.

"Screwing…" then her face turned just as red as Mika's was, she jumps to her feet and chases after her, "Why the hell would they think that?!"

* * *

An hour or so had passed, Mika was just finishing up cooking the dumplings for Hanna. Much to her surprise, Hanna had lightened up and stopped being so standoffish since their talk earlier. Though Mika was still a bit nervous that Hanna had tip toed around something that Mika thought she was doing a good job at hiding. She wondered if Hanna really knew, or was just playing like she knew something.

Either way, there was now a plate full of dumplings sitting in front of Hanna. Her eyes were filled with stars as she gazed upon the plate of dumplings, it only took her a moment to dig in, but when she did her taste buds were assaulted with the amazing taste of Mika's dumplings.

It didn't take Hanna long to clear the plate, when she was finished she leaned back in the chair and placed a hand on her stomach. "Your dumplings are the best." Hanna said with a genuine smile. Her hunger was tamed now and she was even felt loads better than she did earlier. She even had a chance to rethink her opinion of Mika, after hearing Mika say that she was her ally in all of this the notion that Mika was just out to win the grail on her own subsided. She was beginning to see Mika as a close friend now, but the sudden realization that Mika may have a crush on her made her heart rate increase.

She was still getting over the fact that she may not see the girl she loved from her own time ever again, yet here she was, catching feelings herself for another girl. Was it too soon? Maybe, maybe her heart was telling her it was time to move on. Hanna knew that if she was given the chance to return to the time she came from, she would decline and stay here. Of course it might be weird with the younger Hanna around, but she could find ways to get around that fact. She wondered exactly what Mika's plans were if she made it through this war.

"Mika, can I ask you something else?" Hanna calls out to Mika, who had gotten up from the table and gone into the kitchen to wash the plate.

"Just a minute blondie, let me wash this plate first…you better not be asking anything crazy either!" Mika called back.

After a few moments Mika came back into the room and sat at the table. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing really," Hanna started, "I'm just curious to what your plans are if you make it through this war and have a chance to return to your time…would you?"

Mika didn't even think about it, she knew her answer. "No, hell no. There's nothing left for me there, so there would be no need for me to return."

"But what about your partner? Don't you think…" Hanna started but Mika stopped her.

"Hanna, if we can change how things turn out here, then my partner won't even exist as I know him. Hell, my life might not even exist as I knew it. The life you knew, will not even exist. Hell, if your mother has her way then The Clock Tower won't even exist when this is all said and done."

Hanna thought about it for a moment, Mika was right. If things turned out like they wanted them to, then they would be ghosts to lives that don't exist anymore, their realities would be gone. Though she still wanted to know what was in this time that Mika wanted so badly.

"What about you?" Mika asked before Hanna could speak.

"Well, I plan on staying here. IF there would be nothing for me to return to then I'd be better off here. I'd always have my parents here, even if the younger me is still in this time period, I'm almost certain that my parents would still love me and treat me like their own." Hanna said, "So what would keep you here after the war?"

It took Mika a second to think it completely through, but none the less she spoke. "The same reason as you I guess, thought I hope Shirou and Saber don't treat me as their kid, that would be freaking weird." She paused and thought about it more, "As long as I have friends here, then I guess this time is better then returning to a time that doesn't exist anymore, right?"

"I guess you're right, besides, I kinda like the idea of getting to spend the rest of my life with you." Hanna said with a bit of a grin, knowing this would be enough to set Mika off again.

She was right, Mika's face was turning read again. "What's that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

Hanna smiled, "Oh nothing." She said as she got up. She walked into the living room and too her surprise, Mika followed her.

She sat on the couch at one end and Mika sat at the other, they both were looking out the window at the approaching storm, that is until they got the fright of their lives.

A bright light overtook them, blinding them for just a second. Followed by a deafening clap of thunder.

Hanna screamed and threw herself on Mika, it was now obvious that Hanna was scared of storms. Though it caught Mika off guard the way Hanna threw herself on top of her, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. The girl was literally shaking, not to mention she was hiding her face in Mika's shoulder.

"Afraid of storms I see…" Mika teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Hanna yelled, though it was muffled by Mika's shoulder.

Another clap of thunder explodes out, yet this time the power goes out, leaving them in the dark. Hanna whimpers and presses her face further into Mika's shoulder.

The position is uncomfortable for Mika, so she decides to turn and lay against the armrest, then pulls Hanna on top of her and wraps her arms around her to keep her calm. It pained her really to see Hanna this scared, so she knew she had to comfort her somehow.

Another deafening clap of thunder explodes near the house, shaking it to Mika's disbelief. This storm was starting to make her worry herself. Hanna was still shaking, even crying now. She was deathly afraid of storms it seemed. Mika had to do something before things got worse.

She placed a hand on the back of Hanna's head and started to rub it gently. 'Shhhh, It's okay Hanna, we'll be okay…" Mika said soothingly, though she seriously doubted that they would be okay if the storm kept raging like it was outside. The wind had picked up rather violently and the rain was pouring now, though from what she could see out of the window, it was all being blown sideways.

Now the thunder claps were beginning to increase around the house. Every few seconds it seemed that lightning would strike very close by and the resulting thunder clap would shake the house. Now Mika was hiding her face from it all. She could hear Hanna start crying more heavily now, "It's okay, it's okay, we'll be okay Hanna…" Mika tried again to sooth Hanna, but she herself was scared shitless. This was the worst storm she had ever been through.

Hanna was holding onto Mika for dear life now. She absolutely hated storms, and it didn't help things that she could tell that Mika was scared too. The house felt like they were having an earthquake with the rolling thunder shaking it, the constant bright flashes of lightening visible behind her closed eyes. What was making things worse, the power had gone out so no lights in the house were working.

"Geez what kind of storms do they get around here!?" Mika shouted as the raging storm subsided just a bit. Now she could hear Hanna's cries more audibly now. Her first thought was to keep comforting her. She pulled Hanna in tighter and continued to rub the back of Hanna's head.

"Shhhh, Hanna we're okay. The storms starting to die down a bit, everything's gonna be okay."

"I…f-f-fucking hate….s-s-storms!" Hanna shouted through the sobs, though it was a bit muffled since she had her face buried in Mika's shoulder.

"Well if I ever have to live through this again, you won't be the only one to hate them…" Mika droned.

After a few more moments the stormed calmed and seemed to pass, yet the rain was still pouring now, and the power was still out. Hanna was still glued to Mika, and Mika still had a hold of Hanna. It wasn't long before Hanna lifted her head and faced Mika, a bit of a blush on her face.

"You want to tell me what the hell made you do this?" asked Mika, referring to the way Hanna threw herself on her.

Hanna assessed the situation, and began to blush heavier now, she didn't realize through her fear she had thrown herself on top of Mika, but her fear of storms got the best of her and her need for some kind of protection from it took over. Hanna immediately broke Mika's still firm grasp of her and plopped down on the other side of the couch as Mika righted herself.

"I um….I'm sorry for um…..for that." Hanna stammered out.

Mika stood from the couch to fix her clothing, it was all wrinkled now, not to mention her shirt was pulled down just a bit showing a bit of cleavage. After a moment of righting her clothing she sat back down.

"Don't worry about it blondie, that storm scared the shit out of me too." She said, looking out the window at the pouring rain now. After a moment she looked around the room noting the darkness, then she sighs. "We need to find some candles or something before it gets dark." She states as she turns to Hanna. "Think you can help me without freaking out on me?"

Hanna hesitated for a moment but stood up, "Actually, I have another idea…" she said and stepped past Mika, leaving her confused.

"Okay…care to explain?"

Hanna didn't answer back, she stopped when she was in the middle of the room and looked around a bit. Then she lifted both of her arms in front of her, fingers spread, but she touched the tip of her thumbs and index fingers together forming a triangle while keeping the rest of her fingers spread.

Mika could feel a rise in prana emitting from her now. She wondered just what exactly Hanna was doing now, though it startled her when a little flicker of light appeared inside the triangle Hanna formed with her hands.

A second later, two glowing symbols Mika didn't recognize appeared inside the triangle and started to pulsate. Hanna moved her arms, parting the triangle but keeping her fingers spread. Her left arm stopped when it was pointing at a nearby table and the other was pointed to a shelf on the wall. After a second of holding them in this position, she clenched her fists.

The symbols flew from her and stopped just over the locations she had pointed her arms to. Now she opened her hands again, but kept her fingers together. The symbols seemed to explode, enveloping a small area around them in light. Once the light vanished, Mika was left speechless.

Sitting on the table and the shelf, were two white containers that resembled vases, though there was a visible flame dancing around just above the opening. Needless to say, Mika was impressed. Not only that but it saved her from searching for candles. The room was now lit, so that's all that mattered to Mika at this point.

"Wow, blondie…that's kinda cool" Mika said, still staring at the vase.

Hanna turned to her with a smile, "Those will burn continuously for up to a week, didn't take me near as long to learn how to materialize those as the rest in my class."

Hanna then walks back over to the couch and sits back down, leaving Mika to gawk at the 'lanterns' a bit more. "It's real simple to do actually. I can show you once the rain lets up."

Mika turns to look at Hanna, "Really? Why not now?" she wondered.

"Well…" Hanna said but trailed off. "Normally when you start learning how to materialize those, you first create a giant fireball...because the first step is to envision the flame. Most don't get past envisioning the flame before the start materializing, and the result is a fireball. Truthfully," she looks up at Mika, "I don't want to explain to my parents why their house is burnt to the ground. Do you?"

Mika stood there a moment thinking on what Hanna had just said. "Yea, I guess you're right." She said as she walks to the couch and plops down on it. "Still, it's pretty cool."

They sit in silence for a few moments, listening to the heavy rain pummel the house. Then to Mika's surprise, Hanna scoots closer to her and lays her head on her shoulder. Though what surprises her even more it doesn't bother her in the least. Maybe what happened earlier was enough to ease her heart a little, or maybe it proved to open it to the idea of Hanna being this close to her.

After a few more moments, Hanna spoke. "That makes three times Mika…"

"Huh?" Mika looked down at her, "What are you talking about?"

"The storm, I was scared and you were there comforting me. That makes three times you did something to help me." Hanna lifts her head off of Mika's shoulder and looks into her eyes. "What's that about huh?"

Mika could feel her face heating up, Hanna was trying to start prodding her to get her to admit Mika's crush for her. "You threw yourself on me, what the hell was I supposed to do? Let you suffer?" she said trying to sound serious.

Hanna grinned, "Yea, actually I was half expecting you to shove me off and call me crazy, but you didn't…I wonder why."

Yup, Mika was right, she was prodding again, she sighed, this girl was difficult. "Oh come on Hanna, I have a little more compassion then that."

Hanna looked at Mika sarcastically now. "Mhmm, sure you do, or maybe it's because you like me, isn't it?"

Mika just stared at Hanna now with a blank look, kinda surprised she just came out and asked that. Mika had to diffuse this situation…again. She stands up rather quickly and starts to make her way to the hallway. "I'm going to make sure the lightning didn't catch the dojo on fire…" she said as she leaves the room leaving Hanna alone on the couch.

Hanna was a bit let down, but how Mika was acting about the whole thing made the chase that much more worth it, at least she hoped it would be worth it in the end. Though the thought of how Mika jumped up and left was a bit amusing though, Hanna couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

A storm like no other was raging around her. She was cold, wet, and scared for her life, but she kept running. She needed to get as far away as possible, she wasn't much of a mage, but she could still feel those two following her. She had been hurt in the process of escaping, but focusing prana into the wound numbed the pain, but she could feel the wetness from the blood that was still flowing.

Running coupled with losing blood had caught up with her. She needed to stop, no, she needed to find a place to hide. Her breathing was erratic, though she couldn't feel any pain other then in her cramping legs, she knew she didn't have long before her wound would cause her more trouble. Looking around she found a gate that that lead up to a rather large house. Hoping, praying that someone was there that would help her she pushed past the large gate.

Running up to the house, she could feel the two others getting closer. She decided the front door would only get her caught quicker if no one came to answer it quick enough, so she ran to the back. To her surprise the back yard was bigger than she expected, even holding another building, but she didn't have time to gawk. Running up the steps of the porch she knocks, no bangs on the door.

She could feel them even closer now, like they were right behind her. She banged harder, even leaned against the door. She wasn't ready when the door opened on its own under the force of her leaning on it and she fell to the ground just beyond the threshold. She immediately turned over now to face the door, backing away using her hands to pull and her feet to push. They were so close, they could have been walking in the door. She suddenly felt something bulky poke the back of her head as she kept inching away from the door, startling her to the point of letting out a yelp, her eyes went wide.

"You better have a damn good reason being in here uninvited…" came a new voice to her.

She only threw her left arm up and pointed at the doorway, they were there, just beyond the threshold standing in the rain. "Them…." Her soft voice strained out, exhaustion was catching up to her now.

The two figures standing out in the rain were adorned in black robes, their hoods up, but you could clearly see two red dots on their darkened faces. The vibe they gave off was enough to make even the most battle hardened warrior tense up.

The girl looked up at the one behind her very slowly. The woman's silver hair was tied back behind her, pistol in her hand, no doubt it was the bulky feeling object that was pressed to the back of head. The woman's clothing was dark in color, she could even see the handle of some bladed weapon over the woman's shoulder.

The woman notices the blood pooling around the girl, not to mention the streaks on the floor where she had slid from the door. She looked soaking wet too, her long black hair was matted with what looked like blood. The long sleeved blue shirt she had on was ruined; covered in blood and tattered from top to bottom. Not to mention the skirt she had on was torn in a few spots.

All the logical signs screamed out that this girl was running from these guys, so she aimed the gun at one of the two figures outside. "Stay behind me.." she seethed as she stepped past the girl, keeping the gun aimed. "I don't know what's going on, I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you get to her." She said glaring at the figures.

She could hear someone else approaching from behind her now, the footsteps were hurried. She didn't even have a chance to turn around when she felt air rush past her, now standing beside the silver haired woman was a blonde. Her flowing white with black trim dress was adorned with plated armor, yet what took her by surprise was the sword she held in her hands.

"These guys…" the woman spoke. She was caught off guard, did this woman know who these two were?

"You know these bastards?" the silver haired woman asked, not taking her eyes off of the two figures in the rain.

The blonde nods, "They attacked Rin while I was busy helping two others escape..." she turns and faces the girl behind her. "Seems they want something from this one now." She spoke as she turned her head back to the figures.

Things got tense, things were made even worse when the two figures started to approach the door. The woman holding the gun steadied her grip, the blonde was unmoving, her glare was on the two approaching them now.

She didn't know what to do, could she run from here? Would these two be enough to hold them off, after what she seen it would be a long shot.

One of the figures lurches forward, through the door. Suddenly a loud crack echo's throughout, leaving the girls ears ringing, followed up closely with two more cracks and the sound of metal casings hitting the floor and reverberating. She had shut her eyes, only to open them and see the figure that had lurched standing in the door way.

"No fucking way, that should have been enough to send you out the door onto your back." The woman said shocked.

"We need to get them into the open, Mika. I can't attack here or I'll cause too much damage to the house." The blonde said, anger coming out in her voice.

"Heh, not a problem." The silver haired woman said with a smile, slamming her pistol back in its holster. She threw her hands out in front of her, one above the other like she was holding onto an invisible broom handle.

She was shocked when she saw something materialize in her hands. A rifle was forming out of thin air in the woman's hands, the black rifle looked like it had been used quite often. She knew enough about guns to tell what it was, and knew it wasn't from this region of the world.

The receiver of the gun showed heavy use, finish was wearing off in spots. Even the slightly curved magazine looked like it had been through hell. The barrel still held its original finish along with the front sight post.

As the gun finishes materializing she shoulders the weapon and racks the charging handle back, only to release it, letting the bolt slam back to the front of the receiver. She held it trained on the figure standing in the doorway now, the look in her eyes meant she was serious about what she planned on doing.

"I'll give you to the count of three to turn around and take your friend with you, if not I'm going to send you to the afterlife full of lead!" she shouted. "ONE!"

No one moved, the figures nor the two women in front of her.

"TWO!" the woman shouted. This time the blonde beside her started to back away just a bit, apparently she didn't want to get hit by any casings.

"THRE.."

"Enough!" the second figure was walking into the door now. He reached up, causing the two women to tense, but he was only reaching for the others shoulder. "Come, this would only cause unnecessary trouble for us."

The figure relents, "No, we have her right in front of us, these two would be nothing for us."

"You're forgetting that we are under orders, besides….look at her." He said as the two figures turn their attention to the girl lying on the floor. "She's running out of mana, the injury will slow her down for sure, in time….she will be ours…"

Mika was deciding whether or not to squeeze the trigger, she hated just standing there not knowing what was going to happen next. Of course she was trembling inside, but on the outside she was like a statue, keeping her eyes down the sights just in case.

"What do you want with her…" Hanna finally asked, she had narrowed her gaze to the apparent leader of the two.

"That's none of your concern, servant." He said, venom in his words. "Your time is coming, I assure you. Until them, mind your own." Then with a pull he turns the other around to face the door. "Come Sypher, let them enjoy what little time on this earth they have left."

The other hesitates, but none the less walks out of the door with the other behind him, both disappear.

The silver haired girl sighs loudly as the rifle in her hands starts to dematerialize. "Great, just great." She turns to the blonde, "Care to explain?"

The blonde shakes her head, "You're asking the wrong one, Mika." Then she turns to the girl laying on the floor now, noting the pale look on her face. The blood pooling under her was enough to make the blondes stomach turn, this reminded her so much of her past that it actually hurt.

The one the blonde called Mika turned to face the girl on the floor, "Come on Hanna, we need to get her patched up before sh…"

The girl didn't get to finish hearing what she was going to say, she blacked out. The strain from blood loss and the heavy use of mana to keep the pain from her wound overcoming her was too much for her to handle. Everything was black now, except for the pinprick of light that now registered to her conscious.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**A/N:** Hey all, sorry for the long wait, life as usual sucks, and if you have anything to do wit the agriculture side of life then you know that when things get busy...they...get...busy. Anyway, here is CH5, I tried to go back over it the best I could to fix things but I'm sure things were missed or left out, so if you find something let me know and Ill correct it or add in or what ever.

With that being said, please excuse my grammar, it sucks royally...just throwing that out there. Also a reminder that flames are not welcomed, so if you want to comment in the manner of a fuck bucket then just be prepared to be called out on it.

As always, hope you guys enjoy!

P.S: Dear lawyers, I don't own Fate/Stay Night or anything associated with it, so if you would kindly get a life and stop trying to get a case that would be very appreciated, kthxbai.

 **Chapter 5: Decisions**

They were returning home now, Rin was driving, doing her best to keep the car on the road in such a downpour. Saber was in the back sitting next to little Hanna who had fallen asleep in her car seat. Shirou was up front staring out the window. They all had plenty on their minds now, each of them just as scared as the other it seemed. Bazett's plan wasn't for the faint of heart.

Though Shirou was more worried about Illya more than anything. She still hadn't woken up when they left, Bazett assured him she would be fine, and that he could return tomorrow when she was sure to have woken. Though he worried how the exchange would go, he was nervous to say the least.

Suddenly he felt the car screech to a halt, he turned his attention to the front of the car to see a roadblock. Police cars with flashing lights lined the street, further down he could see ambulances, than he noticed paramedics loading a covered body into one of them. Was it just a medical emergency, or something else? With the amount of police around, he settled for it being something else.

"I wonder what happened…" Rin stated, holding the car in place as a police officer walked up to the driver side door. As Rin rolled the window down, the officer spoke.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to turn around." He spoke, whatever was going on, they could tell it had shaken him.

"What's going on?" Rin questioned, not expecting an answer, but she got one anyway.

The officer leaned closer to the open window, rain drops falling from the brim of his hat. They could see the sickened expression on his face. "An entire family was almost all murdered, one got away and made it to a house further down, but whoever attacked followed her there. That's where the two occupants of the house confronted the attackers and shots were fired."

The words 'shots were fired' rang through their ears, and one person came to mind for all of them. Rin decided she had to do something to get the cop to let her through the roadblock. After she had explained that their home may have been the one he was just referring too and that they may know the two others involved, he agreed to let them by.

Indeed, as they approached Shirou's house, cops were exiting the gate. Though they looked less then pleased. As Rin stops the car Shirou jumps from it and up to the front door. The throws the door open and rushes in, Hanna is standing with someone that looks like a detective. Both turn their attention to Shirou as Rin comes running up behind him.

"Hanna…" Rin says as she pushes past Shirou, "What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." The detective said as he turned to fully face Rin. He wasn't much older than Shirou, maybe a year or two older then him. He had on what looked like a plate carrier vest with Police wrote on the front. He had a pistol holstered at his side and a badge hanging from his neck. His brown hair was cut short, he also had a scar on the right side of his face, it started just above his eye and went down to his chin.

"If it wasn't for Hanna here and her friend Mika, there would have been a whole family murdered, as it is the only survivor was rushed to the hospital in critical condition." He turns to look at Shirou now, "The silver haired woman, Mika I think her name was, went with the girl to the hospital. She told me to tell you." He said rather calmly.

Shirou turned to Hanna, then back to Rin just as Saber walks in holding little Hanna in her arms. She notices the detective in the house, she takes her place beside Shirou just as the older Hanna turns to fully face them now. To their shock her dress was covered in blood, no doubt from helping the girl. She had a worried look on her face, Rin had a hunch she knew what happened, but she kept her mouth shut. Getting involved in the investigation was the last thing she wanted to do.

"At any rate, Hanna here gave us enough information to warrant a city wide search. If all goes well these bastards won't even make it till morning." He said with a confident smile on his face, then he turns to Shirou. "If you'd like, I can take you to Mika, I need to get some information from her as well."

He himself thought it was a good idea, he wanted to hear for himself what was going on. Maybe Bazett would know something and be able to help out.

"Shirou…" Saber spoke softly, seeing the turmoil on her husbands face. She could only imagine what was going on inside his head after all that had happened today.

The detective moved towards the door but placed a hand on Shirous shoulder. "I'll be waiting outside when you're ready." he said before leaving them alone.

Rin watches him leave, as soon as he leaves the room she turns to the older Hanna with her fists clenched, and angry look on her face. "You had better explain yourself now or so help me god I'll…"

Hanna's eyes cut at Rin with anger, after what had happened in the past 24 hours, she was done with Rin's aggression, it stopped here.

"You'll what?" Hanna snapped.

Rin was caught off guard by the sudden snap. It actually frightened her a bit, Hanna was letting off a vibe that she only thought Saber could when she was mad. Rin decided it was best for her to hold her tongue at this point, so she turned and headed for the door. "Just forget it, I'll be in the dojo…" she said lowly before exiting the room.

Saber looked down at the little Hanna, noting that it was past the little girl's bed time. She looked over to Shirou, then to Hanna. "Hanna, I believe me and Shirou deserve an explanation, but I believe Shirou needs to go and be with Mika right now."

Hanna hung her head, she wasn't going to defy Saber. She had more respect for Shirou and Saber then she did Rin, and this was their house. Hell they had more of a right to know then Rin did.

"Yes mother." Hanna said softly.

Saber leans over to Shirou and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Go to Mika dear, something has to be weighing on her mind if she went with the girl."

Shirou had no doubt about that, for Mika to go out of her way to help someone she didn't know and get involved like this, something had to be up. Maybe it was so the girl wouldn't be alone, or maybe it was to protect her, he wouldn't know until he met up with Mika.

Shirou nods, "Yea…" he said with a sigh. Then he looks at Hanna, then to her bloodied dress. "You'd better get her cleaned up…" he said as he turned and started towards the door. "Crimson red just doesn't suit that delicate flower…" she said as he walks out of the door. Leaving Hanna and Saber to wonder just what he meant by it.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was a long one, more so the detective wouldn't shut the hell up. He kept talking about things that didn't matter to Shirou, so he had tuned him out. All his mind could do was replay the events at the church earlier.

 ** _Flashback_**

"What the hell do you mean she's decided to participate?" Saber demanded. "Without the use of her eyes she would be an easy target."

Bazett nods, agreeing, "This is true, but there is also a way around this." She said as she narrows her gaze at Saber. "You should be well aware of the plan….for you did the same for her mother."

Saber's eyes went wide, she now knew what Bazett was talking about, yet how did she know? Illyas mother had been Sabers provisional master during the 4th War, and what Bazett was talking about meant that Saber would be the provisional master to the servant Illya summoned.

"But why her?" Shirou jumped in, "Why not Wolf….or you?" he asked, he clearly didn't want Saber involved more then she had to be.

Sighing, Bazett answers, "Because neither me nor Wolf participated in a Grail War…let alone served as a Servant in one." She turns to look at Saber now, "Truthfully, I'd rather not separate a mother from her daughter in a time like this, especially since we know what The Mage Association has planned, but with Sabers skill set, I see no other option."

"There's got to be some other way…" Rin added, "As much as I agree with you that Sabers skillset would make her perfect for the job, who's going to watch the baby? Shirou is a master in this right now too, so am I."

"Caren has expressed her willingness to care for Hanna while Shirou and Saber are…occupied. Really, I think it's a good idea. No mage is allowed to harm the Priestess, they are bound by moral codes and rules they must follow, no matter their standing with the church…that being said I'm sure there will be a few that don't abide by those rules." She started to grin now, "If that's the case, I myself and Wolf have both decided to stand and fight any mage that dare sets foot in the church with the intent of harming Caren or your daughter, Shirou."

Saber now looked down at the blonde haired child in her arms. Seeing her in a peaceful sleep warmed her heart, knowing that the girl had no idea of anything going on around her at this time calmed her, yet if anything happened to her or Shirou, Saber knew she would be a wreck. She didn't want any of this, she thought her life of being a warrior, her life of constantly fighting to survive, to protect those she cared for, was over. Yet once again, here she was being thrown into another war, she hated war. Nothing good ever came out of it, except cursing those involved with pain and heartache.

"Rin, you and Saber will be spear heading the plan. Shirou will be tagging along on some of these missions, but I have a few things I would like him and Mika to do first. Some things to assure that we have backup incase things go south quickly." Bazett smiles, "I need others in on this too, he may just be the only one to assure the few I have in mind will go along with us."

 ** _Flashback End_**

This sucked, royally. He had wanted to just go home and relax, think everything over and lay beside his beautiful wife in bed that night and just hold her, yet here he was heading to the hospital because his Servant had got involved in something, yet he was glad she at least helped the girl.

"I don't know your relation with Mika, but we could use someone like that on the force." The detective said, "The names Kenji, Amori Kenji, may I ask yours?"

Shirou sighed, "Emiya Shirou…"

They rode in silence from there on, it was only for a few minutes though before they had reached the hospital. After parking the car and following Kenji inside they found a nurses station. Kenji did all the talking, mostly because the room the girl was in was on lockdown for obvious reasons. A nurse lead them down a hall but stopped midway, Kenji and Shirou didn't need to know which room it was, the two armed officers stationed outside the door were enough of an indication.

Kenji steps forward, but Shirou is a bit hesitant but follows none the less. Once the guards see Kenji, they nod and move away from the door. Kenji stops also and motions for Shirou to enter.

"What about you?" Shirou stops and asks, remembering that he wasnted to talk to Mika.

"I gotta go talk to some people, I'll meet up with you guys later. Just go in there and make sure your friends not…I don't know…losing it. This is kind of a big thing right now…" he said before he turned and walked down the hall. "And don't worry about those guys coming back or anything, those two guys are well trained." Kenji shouted back, then he stepped around a corner and was gone. Shirou sighed, not knowing what exactly to think of the guy.

Though now he was left standing with two guys holding AR-15 rifles and wearing tactical gear, which only made him feel uneasy. Instead of waiting around, he turned the knob of the door and entered.

The room was dark, only a light above the hospital bed was on. Mika sat in a chair beside the bed looking at the black haired girl who only stared at the ceiling, a blank look on her face. He could see that she was wrapped in bandages, even Mika had one wrapped around her hand.

Though neither of them noticed Shirou walk in, or if they did they just didn't care. He quietly moved next to the bed and stood behind Mika without her noticing, even the girl in the bed who would have noticed that he moved didn't even look away from the ceiling. Though something caught his attention about her, she had no visible pupils and her iris were both an off color white. He had never seen this before, but right now that didn't matter.

HE lifted his hand and placed it on Mika's shoulder as he moved right beside her. It startled her but she didn't overreact, she gasped a little when she turned her head and seen who had touched her. Shirou figured she wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Shirou!" she said softly as she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him, he returned the embrace as he kept his eyes on the girl in the bed, something about her just seemed off.

Mika saw Shirou staring at the girl when she released her grip, she turned to look at her again. "Her names Gabrielle, her whole family was murdered and she escaped. Somehow she found her way into your house. Truthfully I confronted her after I heard her hit the floor, but then I realized she needed help….I just didn't know how much help she actually needed until it was all over…"

"Will she be okay?" Shirou questioned.

Mika shrugs, "They said she would heal just fine." She said but then turned to Shirou. He could see the worry in her eyes, "She has no family left, she almost died in my arms before the paramedics arrived….those guys wanted something form her…." She turned to face Gabrielle, sitting back in the chair she takes the girls hand in hers and leans forward a bit.

"Gabrielle, sweetie look at me…" Mika tried to coax the girl to look, but Gabrielle didn't even so much as blink. "Gabrielle, please, look at me." Mika pressed.

To Shirou's surprise, Gabrielle turned very slowly to look at Mika. "Gabrielle, I want you to meet my close friend…" Mika motioned to Shirou, "This is Emiya Shirou, he owns the house you found me in."

The girl slowly focuses her eyes on Shirou. The cold emotionless stare sent chills down his spine, he had seen that stare once before and just the memory of it shook him to his very core. Her eyes looked like they were almost pleading for help, but the lack of emotion on her face seemed to say that her mind was at a standstill, more than likely still trying to fully process what all has happened.

Finally the girl returned her stare back up to the ceiling without saying a single word. Mika only sighs, she had been trying to get Gabrielle to talk but it seemed useless. She knew that once she did come around the girl would be a ticking time bomb of pent up emotions. Though one thing now weighed heavily on her mind, where would Gabrielle go once she as released from the hospital?

Mika turns to face Shirou, noting the saddened look on his face. Though she was surprised as she saw determination spread over it, she knew he made his mind up on something, but just what was it? _What's he thinking?_ She thought.

"When she gets better, then she can stay with us Mika." He finally said, turning to look at Mika. "Once they discharge her, if she wants, she can stay with us."

"Are you sure about that?" Mika questioned.

"Absolutely, Saber wouldn't mind in the least." He answered.

Mika sighs, then turns to look at Gabrielle, "It's not Saber I'm worried about Shirou…"

"Huh? What do you mean? Who are you worried about?" Shirou asked.

"…Rin." Mika said with another sigh before she turned to face Shirou, but she gets up from the chair and motions for Shirou to follow her. She leads Shirou out of the room and down the hall to a little waiting area with a coffee maker and a vending machine.

Mika pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Shirou before she takes a sip and leans against the counter. Shirou can tell somethings bugging her, but for Rin to be the topic of what's bugging her made him want to find out just what she had on her mind.

"Look, Shirou, I want to know what your past with Rin was like…she's been…she's been a real bitch for the short time I've known her and not only is it pushing me to the edge, but Hanna too. I'm sure you saw the mark on Hanna's face earlier…"

Shirou didn't want to believe that Rin had done it, but deep down he knew that she had a part in it. "Yea." He said softly.

"After Rin fed us some bullshit story about how she claimed she loved you, Hanna called her out on it and Rin ended up slapping her rather hard. Not only that, but when I stepped in to pull them apart, she tried attacking me." Mika said with a bit of anger in her voice now.

Shirou was starting to get angry himself, Rin was really starting to overstep her boundaries. Mika would have had every right to retaliate for Rins attack and end her right there, but she exercised self-control. HE knew how Rin could get, but slapping Hanna and then attacking Mika was showing a side of her that Shirou never liked.

"You didn't kick her ass?" Shirou all but shouted.

"And risk it complicating things more than they already are?" Mika countered. She took another sip of her coffee, "As if things aren't already bad enough, Shirou, the last thing I want to do is start trouble between us all."

"You would have been well within your ri…"

"Shirou stop, I know I would have been within my rights as a servant but I let the issue go." Mika said as she looked into Shirou's eyes, "Look, if we are going to get through this thing together, with the others, I need to know that I can trust Rin, and right now….I can't even do that."

"What are you asking…" questioned Shirou, worried that Mika was prodding into his past with Rin.

Mika sets the coffee cup down and stands infront of Shirou. "I'm asking for you to tell me your past with Rin. Somethings bothering her to the point of becoming physically aggressive and I want to know what it is so we can get it settled and behind us so that none of us die meaninglessly, if at all. Now something drove her to leave, I don't know what it is, but I can help you figure it out." She said softly. "I'm still a woman you know", she finished with a slight smile.

The last thing he wanted to do was relive all the pain he suppressed, but deep down he knew Mika was right. She had to know, for the sake of keeping them all together to make it out alive from this war. Though he wondered whether it would help or not, he felt he kinda knew why she left, but the thought just made his heart ache worse at the thought of it.

Shirou sighs, "Alright fine, I'll tell you…but just how much do you want to know?"

"All of it, from the end of the war till she came back." Mika said.

A sarcastic look started to spread across Shirou's face, "Even the intimate parts?"

Mika froze, it took her a second to process what Shirou had said, then when it finally clicked, her eyes went wide as sausers and she started blushing. "BAKA! OF COURSE NOT THAT!" she shouted as she slapped Shirou on the top of the head hard enough to make him double over.

Shirou stands straight again, albeit rubbing the top of his head where Mika had hit him. He knew it she would react like that, but it did lighten the mood just a little.

"Alright fine, I'll leave those parts out." He said with a bit of a cringe from the pain.

Mika gave him a glare that suggested she was serious, "You better, because if you don't I will pistol whip you." Then her face turns dark and gloomy, "And don't think I'm playing either…"

The face she made literally scared Shirou, he knew she meant it, just the vibe she gave off was enough to make his heart stop from fear.

"Okay okay, alright Mika, geez. With a look like that you don't need to use a gun anymore, just glare at them." He said, earning himself another hit on the head. "What the hell!?

"Stop picking on me and get to the story."

"Alright fine!" he shouted rubbing the top of his head. He sighs as he begins thinking back, "Rin and I were both masters of the Fifth Grail War. I first summoned Saber as my Servant, and Rin Summoned an Archer Class….though things got complicated towards the end of the war." Shirou takes a sip of his coffee, "It turned out that her Servant was what I was supposed to turn into in later years. Not only that, but Saber was stolen from me, long story short, Archer went rogue and Rin saved Saber, making Saber her Servant. Archer tried to kill me….but in the end I managed to come out on top…"

Mika looks genuinely shocked, the man that she traveled with, the man she saved had become a Servant. Not only that but he turned his back on them, and tried killing Shirou.

"But enough of that war, after the war, Me, Rin, and Saber started to live together. Not only that but we began training together, Rin was teaching me what she could magic wise, and Saber was training me in the physical aspects. Life was going great, then came the time when Rin started getting her teaching material straight from The Clock Tower. Every few months Rin would have to travel to London to meet with the heads of The Clock Tower, she could never tell me why, she just assured me it had to do with her family name. Of course that's when I started noticing her change, when she would come back, she would distance herself from me. It was like she was scared of me touching her if that makes since. Gradually she would come back around, but after each trip, she would return the same way…but it would get worse each and every time."

After a moment of thought Mika kinda had a feeling she knew what Rin was up to, but she didn't want to say anything right now, she wanted to hear more of what Shirou had to say.

"Then came the spell she made to return Saber to a human form. You see at that point Saber was a familiar, she existed only because of the mana me and Rin supplied her. So instead of supplying mana to her for the rest of our lives, Rin, with the help of The Clock Tower, created a spell that made Saber human again. Afterwards, when everything was complete and Saber was a living breathing human again, Rin traveled to London again to document the results and findings officially, though she was gone for three weeks…"

"Was she distant when she returned?" Mika questioned.

Shirou nods, "So much infact she started sleeping out in the dojo. She wouldn't even acknowledge me for whatever reason, let alone talk. Saber tried to get her to come around but it only ended up in a huge argument, Rin had told Saber that she regretted even making the Saber her familiar and wished that she had just vanished after the war…." A single tear rolls down Shirou's cheek. "I still remember the pain on Saber's face when Rin spoke those words. It was a pain worse than any physical attack could have caused. Saber had ran from the dojo and into the house while I scolded Rin, only to have her tell me I should have died. I decided to just let her be and hoped she would have calmed down, so I went in to try and comfort Saber. She had gone to her room and shut herself inside, after a few moments of trying to get her to open the door she finally opened up and let me in. She was a wreck, what Rin said to her really made Saber emotional, something I hadn't seen from her before. She ended up crying herself to sleep in my arms that night as I held her."

Mika was deep in thought now, just what happened at The Clock Tower to make Rin so…so…..so bitchy? _Could she have been seeing someone else behind Shirou's back?_ She wondered to herself. It would make sense really.

"The next morning, Rin as gone. Me and Saber figured she would be back, but after a few days and not even a call from her, we began to worry. What made it worse, when I contacted The Clock Tower to see if maybe she had traveled there, they told me that not only was she not there, but she had severed all ties with them on her last trip. A week turned into 2, 2 weeks turned into a month, and so on. I had given up hope of seeing her again, I became depressed to the point I wasn't eating, sleeping, or talking to anyone, just wallowing in my own depression. Though there was one thing I wasn't counting on, Saber sticking by my side."

"Truthfully, she could have left also, but she didn't. She tried her hardest to cheer me up on multiple occasions but nothing worked. Then one day I tried to end it all…"

"Suicide? Shirou are you an idiot?" Mika shouted.

"I thought I was too far gone at the time, Mika. The girl I thought I loved just left, nothing telling us where she went or how long she would be gone. She could have called but she didn't, the only way I knew she was still alive was…" he said as he pulled his shirt color to the side and revealed the Magical Crest on his shoulder, "is this crest. I could still feel her life energy coming through it, and this cursed thing was part of the reason I attempted to kill myself…"

"Hopefully you didn't hurt yourself, dumbass…" scolded Mika "Really Shirou, suicide? You were going to leave Saber all by herself?"

Shirou grinned, "That was exactly Saber's argument when she stopped me. She saw me with the knife to my throat, and in the blink of an eye she held me off the floor against the wall. Her eyes were angry, yet I could see the sadness in them. She knew if she hadn't stopped me she would have been alone in the world in a time she barely knew anything about. Though I didn't miss out on a beating, she slapped and punched me until she was tired. She fell to her knees before me with tears streaming from her eyes, she confessed her love for me right then. I was taken aback, I thought that Saber only considered me as a very close friend since me and Rin were a couple, but hearing Saber confess to how much she loved me and how she wanted me to see her as more than a friend, it pulled me out of my depression. Isat there that entire night holding her as tight as I could. From there, we started being a couple."

There was a pause between them, "Okay…..so then what happened?" Mika prodded

"What do you mean?"

Mika sweat drops, "Baka…what happened after you two began dating."

"We had sex, what else do you want me to say?" Shirou said a bit too calmly.

Mika slapped Shirou on the top of the head again. "BAKA! Not that!"

"Well we got married and she became pregnant after some time." He said with a cringe while he rubbed the top of his head.

Mika sighed in frustration…"Okay we can just stop it there. Shirou, from the sounds of it, I think Rin may have been had something going on at The Clock Tower she wasn't telling you….maybe with another man perhaps."

Just hearing those words made Shirou's chest tighten. He had never thought of that himself, but now that Mika said something about it, it did make sense. Just the thought of Rin cheating on him with another man when she was supposed to be in a relationship with him made him rather angry, though he suppressed those feelings. What feelings of love he held for Rin he no longer had, there were 2 females he loved in his life; His wife and his daughter.

"Look, I don't even want to think about that right now." Shirou spat.

"I know I know," Mika said as she placed a hand on Shirou's shoulder. "Look, I'll talk to Saber about it when I get home and Gabrielle is confortable. I'm sure she would be in a better frame of mind to talk to her about it then you and I would, what do ya say? It might even clear up a lot of these feelings that came back into the light. Hell, it might even be something completely different then what we were talking about Shirou."

HE thought about it for a moment, yet the more he thought about it, the more he kept thinking that Saber would anger Rin and then they would end up arguing again, but Mika was right. He needed to get this all behind them now if they were going to survive the war together, if nothing more then friends.

"If you think it will help Mika, then you have my permission to talk to Saber about it, but do it in private…I don't want Rin or Hanna hearing about it just yet…." Shirou said softly.

"Oh believe me, I don't think Hanna would take kindly to the thought of Rin cheating on you." Mika said with a slight laugh. She leaned back against the counter and hung he head a bit. "Look, Shirou, I know you have a lot on your mind right now, you don't show it, but I can sense your fear for the unknown. Just know…" she looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile, "Your wife, and your daughter, I'll protect them with my life if it comes down to it."

What Mika said struck Shirou, she was actually dedicating herself to protecting Saber and baby Hanna. She didn't have to do this, she didn't have to do a lot of the stuff she has done in the past few days, yet she did anyway. He knew Mika put forth a strong no bullshit demeanor, but under the surface he knew she had a soft, caring, and compassionate side. He was starting to wonder something though, why did she fawn over his daughter?

"Mika, can I ask you something?" he asked, wondering just how she would react to the question he was about to ask her.

"Anything Shirou." She answered.

"Why are you so attached to my daughter? Whenever no one else has her, she always seems to be in your arms."

Mika's expression dropped, she turned her face away from Shirou as if to hide her expression. HE knew then she was hiding something deep down, and judging by her reaction, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, don't worry about it. I can see something's bothering you, I didn't mean to.." he began, but Mika cut him off by placing her hand on his.

"No, it's okay. You told me about your past, so I'll tell you mine…The reason I fawn over the little cheese ball so much is because she reminds me of what I almost had, what I had within my reach but was ripped away from me by one man's careless actions…" she spoke softly. She turns and looks deep into Shirou's eyes, "A year before I met the Emiya Shirou of my time, I had my will to live snatched from me….I had fallen in love with someone I considered my second half, and because of which…I had become pregnant." Mika sighs, "We had both manage to find work and finally…finally, we both rented an apartment together. Our child wasn't going to grow up on the streets like me and the father…so I thought…"

Shirou hadn't know this about Mika, more so she didn't seem like the kind of girl to fall in love, let alone be a mother.

"I came home from work one day…and I found him in bed with someone I considered my best friend. She didn't even apologize….simply got off of him, got dressed, and left. I wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off of her face so bad but the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to bury my so called boyfriend." She looks away from Shirou and down to the ground. "I didn't even give him time to explain, there was nothing to explain really, I left him there. Over the course of a week I became so depressed and withdrawn that when I really did get sick, and start hurting to the point I couldn't walk, I had shunned everyone away from me. I just wanted to pain to take me over and end my misery, by the time I had forced myself to seek out medical help for the pain I was in, it was too late…I had miscarried…" Mika spoke lowly before she began to sob.

"I never wanted to die more in my life. I had given my heart to one man, and he snatched it clean out of my chest. I left the hospital and found my way back to where I usually stayed, a rundown old warehouse on the outskirts of town, it was where a bunch of use kids stayed. Though when it was said and done, I ran every last one of them out and just laid there on the makeshift bed I had built to sleep on. I didn't want to be bothered, I didn't want anyone even thinking about me. I just wanted to cease to exist. After a few days, I worked up the courage to do it. I went to a nearby bridge, stood on the edge, and was about to end it all…..but someone grabbed my arm before I jumped. The lady told me that whatever my problems were surely didn't warrant me killing myself."

"Well, she would be right…though I didn't know that myself when I tried." Shirou said.

Mika nods, "Yea, but back to my story, she told me to give life another go. I wanted to tell her to fuck off and then jump, but for the life of me I just couldn't do it now. The woman kept telling me that my parents wouldn't want me to end my life in such a way, especially at such a young age. When I told her I was orphaned, she simply smiled at me and told me that someone somewhere out there loved me and would miss me terribly. I wanted to tell her that what happened, I wanted to tell her I had nothing left, but for some reason…she managed to get through to me."

"And it's a good thing she did." Shirou added.

Mika smiled, "Yea, it is. After that I beat the shit out of my then ex, then the girl I had considered my best friend…I wanted to do the same to her that I did my ex…but I didn't want her to suffer the same as I did, that would just be wrong…"

Shirou felt like he knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want o press that matter, that is until she started talking about it.

"She was knocked up herself, and I put the fear of god in her. I told her that she better hope and pray that she never knows what it's like to lose her child, nor the man she loved, both at the same time. She had better hold on to what she had for dear life or else it was going to be ripped right from her chest like it had been mine." Mika sighs, "I returned to my life on the streets, but now I had this new found since of compassion. If I ever came across anyone that needed help, anyone, children especially, that were going without something that I had, like food or water….then I gave to them what I had. If someone was sick and had no one else to turn to, I was the one who helped them out and helped them get better." She turns to face Shirou again. "I guess you can say I fawn over her to protect her, because now that I know what may be a reality in the future, I don't want your daughter growing up in some orphanage or on the streets Shirou."

Shirou was taken aback, he never knew Mika could be this compassionate. She was choosing to protect their daughter, which he knew that she didn't have to do, but yet she chose to anyway. Whether it be out of simple caring, or something more, Mika was choosing to lay her life on the line to protect his daughter.

Silence falls between them now. He could hear Mika sobbing quietly, clearly she was worked up about retelling this dark spot in her past, and really it was tore him up inside just thinking about how she felt knowing that she lost her child. He reaches up and puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her to him.

"Mika…" he said as he pulls her in to hug her.

It surprised Mika at first, but now knowing that someone cared, knowing that someone just wasn't pushing her feelings aside for their own personal gain made her weep. She couldn't stop the tears from falling now, which would suck because they were going to stain Shirou's shirt.

Mika pulls away from the hug and looks up at Shirou, "I must look weak right now crying like this…"

"Nonsense, even the strongest, toughest people cry every now and then Mika, its just human nature." Shirou tried to reassure her.

It takes Mika a moment to respond, mostly because she was trying to calm herself down a little, "Yea, I guess your ri…" she suddenly stops when she senses another mana signature.

Shirou had felt it also, and he didn't like the feeling he was getting from it. "You sensed it too…"

Mika turns as quickly as she can and rushes down the hall. The two guards outside of Gabrielle's room are now laying on the ground unconscious. Before Mika reaches the door she reaches down and grabs her pistol from her pistol from the holster, but before she brings it up she snags the side of her holster on the rear sight of the pistol and pushes down, causeing the slide of the pistol to stay in place while the frame moves down, which in turn readies the weapon.

Mika grabs the door and flings it open, Shirou is right behind her now with Kanshou and Bakuya both in his hands now. Though he stops just inside the door when he realizes Mika has stopped dead in her tracks and has raised her pistol. He looks past her to see a single person wearing a black robe. The hood is up so he can't see the persons face clearly, but the red glowing eyes manage to scare the shit out of him.

The persons standing over Gabrielle, who hadn't moved at all. It was almost like she was frozen in place, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Back for more, eh?" Mika seethed, "Sucks for you cause I got my master with me now…"

"Worry not, servant. I mean no harm by coming here…" the man spoke.

"Then what the hell are you doing in here?" Shirou spat, "And just who the hell are you?"

The man turns to fully face Mika and Shirou now, Mika grips her pistol harder, not dropping it the slightest. "My name…that's not important right now. The reason I'm here, well….I'm here to assure the girl lived. You see I am part of a group of individuals who wish to keep order in the world, and lately, a few of our members have chosen to stray from those ideals for personal and financial gains. It is to my knowledge that two of those individuals attacked this girl."

"I don't believe you, what makes you think we believe you…" Mika ground out.

The pressure in the room increased ten fold, so much so that Shirou and Mika were not struggling to breath, let alone stand.

"Because you would already be dead if I was here for another reason." The man said sharply. "Please believe me when I say I am not your enemy, I only wish to right what has been wronged." He says as he turns towards Gabrielle, "I take it that since you are here, you also wish to help this girl, am I correct?"

"What's it too you?" Mika continued, still holding her gun on the man.

"It matters a great deal actually, this girl no longer has a home she can return to. The local law enforcement is planning on tearing down the house, but they cannot do that until the girl returns and takes anything of value. Where she goes from there is a mystery for them, but that's not part of their job." He turns to face Shirou, "Am I correct to make the assumption that the girl will be staying with you when she is finally able to leave this facility?"

Shirou finally moves, he doesn't since any threat coming from the guy, so he allows the daggers to disappear. He reaches up past Mika and places his hand just behind the grip of the pistol and forces Mika to lower it. After she lowers the pistol, he steps past her and stands infront of the man.

"That's right, I already told Mika that Gabrielle could stay with us." He said.

The man nods, then turns to Gabrielle, "Good, good. Then I will leave her in your care Emiya, her life is far more valuable than either of you know. More than likely her role in the next Grail War was the main reason she was attacked." the man sighed. "Whatever the case, I have been here long enough." The man now bows, "Good day, I trust the next time we meet will be under better conditions." He said as he disappeared.

Shirou breathes a sigh of relief, the vibe the man gave off sent chills down his spine, so he was relieved he didn't have to fight the man. When he turns to Mika though, he notices the look in her eyes, she was unsure about the whole thing. He walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

She doesn't answer, she simply re-holsters the pistol without averting her gaze, then she walks past Shirou and over to Gabrielle, she takes her hand and sits in the chair beside her again. Shirou sighs, just as he is about to grab the other chai and sit next to Mika, Kenji comes stumbling into the room, stepping over his two unconscious guards.

"What the hell happened here?" he said looking confused.

Shirou just looks at him with a blank stare. "Shut the door and I'll tell you…"

* * *

She had finally managed to get the little blonde ball of energy to sleep after what seemed like hours. Lately little Hanna was become increasingly stubborn when it came time to go to sleep and she wondered why. Could it be all the things going on lately or was she just getting to that point in her life?

Saber sighed, she was now standing in the shower letting the hot water from the shower nozzle rain down upon her and run down her body. This was where she did all of her private thinking, things that just weighed heavily on her mind or he didn't want to involve Shirou with, or couldn't involve him with, were usually thought out and decided upon right here.

Now, so it seemed, was another of those times. The looming threat of a new Grail War weighed heavily on her mind, but that wasn't what she was most worried about. It was the Rin's behavior lately that made her mind wander, not only did she strike her servant, but Saber was almost positive that Rin was keeping some pretty big secrets from them. Saber sighed, mostly because she knew she couldn't force Rin to tell them to her, because truth be told, Saber had kept some pretty big secrets hidden herself. Secrets that Shirou didn't even know about, which scared her to death just thinking about if Shirou were to find out about them one day.

Another thing weighing heavily on her mind, was her daughter's wellbeing. When Hanna's true identity was revealed to be Shirou's and Sabers daughter from the future, it pained her to think back to the story she was told about how Hanna became a Heroic Spirit. Just knowing what was likely to come made her chest tighten, she wanted her daughter to grow up happy and know her parents. Not grow up depressed and miserable and be raised by someone who was constantly beating themselves up over something that would be out of their control.

She was trying to think of a fail-safe plan for if things started to get too out of hand in the coming days to ensure her daughter was safe. She wanted to trust Bazett's word about Caren taking care of her daughter, but would it be enough? She wanted to believe that the older Hanna and Mika would do everything in their powers as well to assure the little Hanna was safe and sound.

Now her mind wondered to just what happened earlier. The story she managed to get out of the older Hanna was that a girl was running from someone, she had found her way into their house where they managed to discourage whoever was chasing her from proceeding further. That's when they noticed the girl was severely injured and they fought to keep her alive until help arrived.

Truly Mika and Hanna should be praised for all they did for the poor girl. Going that far for someone they don't even know let alone putting yourselves in danger to protect someone was going above and beyond. She only hoped the girl recovered quickly and that she was no longer being targeted by whoever it was that attacked her.

Suddenly her train of thought was broken by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Are you okay?" the older Hanna asked her from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, dear. Just thinking is all, did you need to use the shower also?" she asked.

"No, not yet. It's just that you've been in there almost an hour, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hanna replied.

Saber smiles, "No need to worry about me, Hanna. I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay." Hanna said before Saber can hear the sound of her footsteps moving away from the door.

Saber turns off the water and exits the shower. She grabs a towel off of the rack on the wall and starts to dry herself off. A moment later she exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her abdomen. Her hair was let down and still wet, she would let it dry more before she decided to do anything to it. She headed for her room and shut the door behind her. She lets the towel fall as she grabs a black bra and matching pair of panties from a dresser drawer.

After the puts them on she walks over to the closet near the bed and opens it, she reaches in and grabs a white t-shirt and a black pair of shorts. These were usually her workout clothes, but she liked the way they fit and breathed better compared to her usual attire, infact, when she wore them she always felt more relaxed, and after today, she needed to relax.

She left her room and headed for the living room to find Hanna sitting on the couch looking out the nearby window. When she noticed Saber entering the room she turned to face her and smiled.

"Geez I thought I was gonna have to bust the door down." She joked.

Saber smiled before taking a seat next to her, "Sorry, sometimes when I have a lot on my mind I'll take a long hot shower just to clear my head." She looked around the room to see if Rin had came back inside, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Has Rin come back inside?" she questioned.

Hanna shakes her head, "Nope…" she said rather flatly.

Saber was surprised by the way Hanna responded. She knew the tension between Rin and Hanna would only cause harm to the Master/Servant relationship during this coming war. She felt like she had to say something to the both of them to calm them down and get them to at least stop being at each other's throats.

"You know, she isn't usually like that Hanna." Saber said

"Ha! Highly unlikely." Hanna spat. "All she cares about is herself. I mean I know I'm her servant and all, but I just can't deal with her high and mighty attitude. I don't how we are going to get through the Grail War together."

"Please Hanna, just give her a chance. I'm sure she will lighten up soon, look," Saber says as she reaches for Hanna's hand, "If it will make you feel better, I can talk to her later. Let her know what you're feeling."

Hanna was a bit hesitant about that. She didn't want Rin to know more then she had to, especially more so after the last few days. She wondered if Rin would even talk to Saber like she wanted, or would she blow saber off and try to fight her too?

"If you think it will help, be my guest." Hanna said, "Just don't be surprised if she tries to hit you like she did me."

"Oh don't count on it," Saber said cracking her knuckles. "She knows full well what I am capable of." She said with a smile.

Hanna sweatdropped, "Geez don't tell me you two have fought before…"

Suddenly the cries of a little child start to fill their ears. Though Hanna is to her feet before Saber even has time to move.

"I've got it," Hanna called out to Saber as she heads for the childs room.

Saber was rather surprised, though she was more surprised when Hanna came back into the room a few moments later carrying the little Hanna in her arms softly singing a song called Sanctuary. Surprisingly, she knew the song well, Saber herself was very fond of the song, and another by the same artist.

She listens as the oldest Hanna continues to sing, almost becoming entranced by her angelic voice. She never missed a lyric, except for the ones she knew were reversed in the song. Saber even found herself humming along, having listened to the song over and over again. Hanna was almost at the end of the song, but the little one had already fallen asleep. Only after Hanna finished singing did she look up at Saber and notice her astonishment.

"What?" asked quizzically.

"That was amazing Hanna!" Saber proclaimed, "How did you learn to sing like that, and where did you learn that song? It's one of my favorites."

Hanna blushed slightly, "Well, I took a class when I was still studying at The Clock Tower, singing was one of my only releases from all the stresses. This was the first song I taught myself to sing because…." He hesitated, looking down to the sleeping child in her arms. "I was always told it was your favorite song…" she all but croaked out.

Saber picked up on her discomfort almost instantly. Though the more time she spent with Hanna, the more she realized that Hanna had based a lot of her life around her. She was living her life through the memories of her mother from other people. Even down to the way she handled her sword was identical to the way Saber did.

After a moment, Saber spoke, "Hanna, why do you strive to be so much like me?" Saber questioned.

Hanna looked at her for a moment, before returning her gaze to the sleeping child in her arms, "I've dreamed about being the hero that I was told you were. Ever since I managed to get the woman who raised me to tell me about my real mother…I trained exactly the way she told me my birth mother did." She looks up at Saber with a smile, but Saber noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, "I wanted my mother to be proud of me, so I gave everything I had in me when I was training."

Saber's eye's went wide with surprise at what Hanna said. She could feel her emotions starting to build up and tears were starting to well. "Hanna….I'll always be proud of you. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, and you've accomplished so much in your short life," Saber says, but stops. She wipes the tears from her eyes before looking at Hanna again. "but your greatest accomplishment has yet to come. You still have this war to win…we…still have this war to win."

"Do you really think we can do it?" Hanna questioned.

Saber nods, "I know we can. You know this isn't my first war, besides…" she says as she lifts her left arm up, placing her right hand on her left bicep while she flexes it. "I've been itching for a good fight for a while now." She said with a confident smile.

Hanna looked bewildered, but that faded into a smile, "Yea…I guess you're right." She said as she looked back down at the sleeping blonde child in her arms. "Out like a light." She said as she stood back up. "I'll lay her back down."

* * *

She sat in the darkest part of the dojo listening to the rain hit the roof, loathing in her own self-pity. She had her knees pulled to her chest, arms crossed on top of her knees, her face buried in them. She didn't know what was coming over her lately, she didn't intend to act this way, nor did she intend to come off as a bitch, which she figured everyone was thinking of her as one by now.

On top of that, the fact that she actually struck Hanna lingered. She had let her anger get the best of her, though Hanna had driven her to it, she really regretted striking her. Now it seemed that Hanna didn't want anything to do with her, and truthfully, she couldn't blame her. She could deal with Shirou not wanting anything to do with her, she buried that hatchet long ago, but Hanna was her Servant in this coming war, if they couldn't come to terms and quick, it was almost guaranteed that they both would be killed.

She really didn't want to be in this situation right now. The Fifth War was enough, but now here she was, knee deep in the Sixth War, and this time things can turn out to be a lot worse. This time they have more enemies before them willing to take things even further towards the edge, and that's what scared her the most. The fact that there are people out there hell bent on killing them and taking Saber's and Shirou's daughter for their own personal gain sickened her.

Rin knew she had screwed things up with Shirou to the point that she thought that they could never be friends again. She regretted her decision, and she regretted the secrets she had to keep now because of her decisions. She regretted how she treated Shirou, how she treated Saber also. Yet she was also happy that they both found happiness with each other. That they decided to start a family together, even if it was the family that Rin wanted, she was still happy for them. They had a cute daughter that would grow up into a beautiful woman who would lay her life down for those she loved. A trait she was sure to inherit from her mother, and her father at that.

She almost didn't even notice the new visitor in the dojo until she heard what sounded like paws moving towards her. She knew who it was and fretted thinking about why he was here. She lifted her head enough to look up and saw the black and white wolf approaching her. When she noticed the seeming bionic hind leg she knew instantly who it was.

Rin sighs, "Leave me alone, mut. Shouldn't you be fawning over Caren?" she said flatly.

The wolf stops in its tracks and perks its ears up. "I was coming to check on you, no need to be such a bitch…"

He didn't move his mouth when he spoke, but Rin heard him clear as day. Just one of the many abilities Wolf was capable of, his condition was one that many wished for, even if it was a curse. He was able to change between Human and wolf form when he felt like it, choosing to remain in his wolf form more, though he was forced to change into his human form whenever he was inside the church, more so to appease Caren who was not very fond of animals.

Rin lays her head back in her arms, "Why bother, I'll just fuck something else up…" she said softly.

The wolf lowers its ears, then walks over to Rin before nuzzling her arm. "Come on now, what kind of thinking is that? This isn't the Rin I know."

"I'm not the Rin I used to be either…"

"You're exactly the Rin you used to be." He says as he laid his head on her arms. "Cheer up, Rin. I hate seeing you like this."

Rin raises her head with a blank look on her face, "You're just saying that to try and get into my pants…."

Wolf sweatdrops, "No!" he chokes out, "Besides, Caren and I already…"

Rin didn't give him a chance to finish before she knocked the wolf on the side of the head.

"I don't need to know that! Baka mut!" Rin shouts as she shakes her fist infront of her at Wolf.

He wimpers with his head laying on the floor and his paws over where she hit him. "Did you have to hit so hard?"

"Do you have to be so lewd?" Rin counters.

Wolf doesn't speak for a moment, "Point taken…but you know I can't help it….It's just my nature."

Rin only glares at him for a minute, "Shut up…"

"Oh come on, was it that bad that you're regretting it now?" he asked. "You know I would be dead if you hadn't."

"I said shut up before I skin you, mut!" Rin snapped. "It's bad enough that I came back to face him after all I've done. If he found out what really happened, neither him nor Saber would talk to me again!"

"Even if you tell them you did it to help me?" Wolf sneered, "They can't be that stuck up can they?"

"I CHEATED ON THE MAN I LOVE YOU IGNORANT MORON!" Rin almost screamed, "Call it what you want, but I cheated on him just to keep you alive."

"And for that, I'm grateful. You sacrificed so much to ensure little ole me was alive and well." Wolf spoke, but his ears soon fell flat when he noticed the look Rin was giving him.

"I'm through with you…" Rin spat as she buried her head back in her arms.

The wolf sighs, "Fine, I'll just go see if Caren is up for round 2 then since you're such a buzz kill." With that, the Wolf disappears into thin air.

Now Rin had even more slowing eating away at her sanity inside her mind. Wolf knew just how to make her life miserable when she thought it couldn't get any more worse. Though he was right that she was the main reason for his survival, she regretted even thinking about it. After it was all said and done, she had gone against her vow to only give herself to one man, though it was merely to transfer Mana to one who was dangerously low, she had still violated her vow.

She tried her hardest to stop the memories in her mind from playing, chill's ran up her spine as she shivered. She knew it was only a matter of time before the others found out, and it scared her to death just trying to imagine their reactions, let alone what they would probably think of her.

* * *

He was tired, he knew once he got back home and his head hit the pillow he would be out in a matter of seconds. He was riding in Kenji's car again, trying to block out his annoying voice talking about stuff that didn't matter at the present point in time. He had to leave Mika and Gabrielle at the hospital, he and Kenji tried their hardest to allow Gabrielle to be released under police security but hospital staff insisted Gabrielle stay till morning for further observation.

Shirou didn't want to leave Mika there by herself, but she managed to persuade him to go back home to his wife and child. He worried about her, but knew that she could handle herself if anything happened, plus she reminded him just how to call for her if something ever happened to him. Though he still worried about leaving her alone.

It was almost 10pm and the rain had just finally stopped. Everything was soaked, puddles of water stood everywhere. What people were out at this time of night were dodging puddles the best they could, some failing miserably. He even caught a glimpse of some getting splashed by water when a car would drive through a puddle at speed. He pondered returning to work tomorrow, knowing that what he missed today would be piled up for him in the morning if he decided to go. He needed a helper, and he needed one bad.

Some days he would work 12 hours straight just to make it look like he went to work, barely catching up by the weekends, but he didn't mind really. He was providing for his family and that's all that mattered. Though he just wished some of the people that rely on him to fix what's broken would be forgiving if he ever had to close up shop for an extended period of time, which is also the main reason he needed a helper, so his business could stay open even with him out of town.

After a few more moments of thought the car stopped, he suddenly realized he was sitting in his driveway. He turned to Kenji and thanked him for the ride before getting out.

"I'll be in contact, remember, if anything happens to give us a call. If worst comes to worst, protect yourself anyway you see fit. We don't need anymore people in body bags tonight kid." Kenji said from the rolled down car window.

Shirou merely nods before turning from the car and walking to his door as Kenji backs the car out of the drive and goes on his way. Shirou walks to the door, opens it and walks inside, only to have his ears pick up on someone humming from the living room. After a few seconds he realizes that the humming must be coming from Saber, because he recognizes it as a song that Saber fell in love with before they got married.

HE walks form the door into the living room and stops infront of the couch. Then his brain struggles to make out who's who. The two identical blondes before him; one laying with her head in the others lap with her eyes closed while the other blonde combs the others hair and hums. Though she stops when she notices Shirou standing there, giving him a warming smile

"Don't worry, she's asleep. How's Mika?" the blonde asks, then he realizes it's Hanna.

Now a little surprises, Shirou takes a seat in the chair across from them and leans his head back. "She's fine…the girl should pull through, though the doctors say she might develops some serious PTSD." Shirou spoke softly. He lifts his head to look at Hanna. "Good work protecting her from those guys, Hanna. Looks like she might be key to the Grail Wars…"

"You don't have to tell me, if those guys were after her in the first place then that mean she must have some significant importance in the coming war." She paused, turning her head to face the hallway where the earlier events transpired, which happens to be the hallway that little Hanna's room is in, "I placed a seal on the door to the babies room," she says as she turns to Shirou. "I managed to get just enough of a feel from yours and mothers mana and prana to configure it so you two can enter the room without problems."

Shirou had known of such seals, but he knew just how difficult they could be to create, and just how nearly impossible it was for him to configure a seal like Hanna just mentioned. He knew that if someone were to try and enter the room that the seal did not recognize that it would give them the equilivent of a slight electric, though if Hanna managed to tune the seal right that felt shock could be enough to harm someone.

"Don't worry though, its strong enough to keep me out if I wanted it to." She said with a smile.

Shirou snorted, then stood up from the chair, walking over to Hanna and Saber. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take my wife and go to bed, I'm dying for sleep right now…"

Hanna didn't protest, she herself was tired. She shifted so that Shirou could pick Saber up off of her and watched as he carried her bridal style down the hall. Only when she heard door to their room shut did she allow herself to fall back deeper into the comforting confines of the couch. It had been a long day and she really wanted to forget about it to a degree.

Though she just couldn't get her mind off of Mika now, and it was bothering her. She knew falling in love with someone in this situation was only going to lead to heartbreak, but she just couldn't shake these feelings. She didn't want to be crushed by something happening to Mika, and she definitely didn't want Mika to feel heartbroken herself. Mika was stubborn, crude, and rough around the edges….and that's what drove Hanna's interest.

Though another thought rattled around in her mind, was Mika into girls? Hanna had given up on fawning after guys after the two relations she was in with them ended up pretty much the same way, all they wanted was a piece of tail and then they were gone. After her last boyfriend she swore herself off of men, unless one worth loving came into her life.

She continued to think about Mika, wondering just how hard her life had been with no one to take care of her, living her life on the streets fending for herself. Just how far she had gone to make sure she survived. The terrible things she must have saw while others her age were at home in their comfy beds with nothing to cause them any worry.

Atleast Hanna had a place to sleep and someone to worry about her, Mika had nothing. Only what she could get by with. She admired the girl for getting as far as she did in life like that. It took a strong will and a want to survive in this world to get by like Mika had, some never make it, while others just go crazy.

Though one thing was for sure, and Hanna knew it to be true herself, "No one knows the weight of another's burdens…" she spoke softly as she laid her head down on the couch.

* * *

The two had been watching over the house for hours now. The male of the two casually leaning against a wall while the female stood in a shadowed part of the street out of view. Bazett had ordered them to keep an eye on the Emiya residence just in case something happened. Neither of them wanted to be out here, but neither really cared. Bazett was paying good money, so it mattered not at that moment.

The male sighed, "Maybe I should ask Bazett for a pay raise next time, what do you think?" he asked the woman lurking in the shadows.

She only hummed in response, which annoyed the male. "Geez can you, I don't know…lighten up? If we are going to be working together I kinda want a partner that is less…unemotional and more….oh whats the words I'm looking for, a normal girl."

"Being a normal girl will not achieve us our end goal." She spoke, with very little to no emotion or enthusiasm. 'On the other hand, I am not a normal girl, you should know this whole heartedly by now."

The man sweatdropped, "And I thought Rin was hard to work with…" then he sighs again, "No matter, there's still time to get you to open up to the reality of this day and age."

"Very doubtful." The girl answered dully.

The man glared at her, annoyed by her answers. "What if I make you?"

"I will gladly terminate our contract, which in turn would cease your involvement in the coming grail war."

The man grimaced, then narrowed his eyes at the girl, still her appearance was masked by the shadows, yet her outline could be made out as she leaned against the wall. "You wouldn't! Don't you want a chance at the grail?"

"No."

"W-What!? Then why did you accept the contract?" the man questioned. "You could have declined the second I summoned you!"

"I have my reasons."

"Well let's hear them." The man demanded.

"No."

The man's face went blank, "Really…you're really gonna be like that?"

"Hai."

He sighs again before leaning back on the wall with his head hung. "Wonder if using the command seal would make you talk."

"If you did that then I would be forced to forcefully terminate the contract between us." She said dryly.

"Ooooof course you would." He spat. "It's official, you are more stuck up then Rin…" he mumbled under his breath.

After a hour or so of standing there in silence, he starts to pace from one side of the alley to the other. "You said only one of the servants is in there, right?" he asked he girl.

"Hai, Servant Saber is currently inside the residence. Servant Archer is currently at the local hospital with Gabrielle, reasons unknown."

"But there are two masters in there, correct?"

"Hai."

"That's a bit risky don't you think? A master leaving his servant alone, and a servant leaving her master alone."

"False, masters can summon their servant from wherever their servant currently is should the need arise. If a servant is away from their master and is attacked they can easily dematerialize and rejoin their master, but…" the girl trailed off, showing the first bit of emotion the man had seen from her yet. "…if the said servant isn't yet dead in their own time then they cannot dematerialize…only when their living body perishes can they achieve the power of Dematerialization."

She sighed after her last sentence, signifying she was done talking.

"So that's why you can't dematerialize like the others are supposed to, because you aren't really dead yet?" the man asked, to which he watched the girl nod. "Bummer…"

"Indeed…" she spoke, almost inaudibly

Silence falls between them for another two hours. It was the early morning hours, within the next couple of hours the sun will start to rise and their mission would be over. He hoped the next hours were as calm as the others, he really did like being paid easy money, though he knew working for Bazett would be far from easy money, the money was excellent, not to mention he got a chance to flex his muscles every now and them.

Though his hopes for it to be calm started to diminish when a car pulled up into his targets driveway. What also reassured that his calm night was over was the fact that his partner was tensing up and fidgeting.

"Well?" he asked his partner.

"That is the Archer Class Servant. Gabrielle is also with the Servant…" she spoke dully.

"Don't act like I didn't see you tense up." The man spoke while looking at the car as both of the front doors open.

"Her Mana is astonishing. Nearly infinite levels, not to mention her affinity is unknown."

"Wait wait, girl? Another female servant? That makes what, three?" the man questioned.

The girl nods, "For now, we both know that with the current situation more servants can be summoned, and they very well can be female."

"Great…" the man frets.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yea, big problem. I'm totally against girls getting hurt, so there being three female servants in the mix during this grail war is going to prove to tweak my last nerves…" he spoke a bit angrily.

"Female warriors can be very deadly, Sora. Enticing men with their beauty, or other undignified ways, is what makes female warriors so deadly. They don't need to be skilled in combat arts, they just need to know how to get in close for the kill." She said, the words flowing off of her tongue with venom behind them.

Sora turned to the girl giving her a questionable look, "You make it sound like you're skilled at bringing men in close."

A vein popped up in her forehead and the eye nearest the vein closed slightly, "Are you referring to me as a less the virtuous woman?" Then she cocks her head to the side, "Because if you are, I'll make sure it's the last thing you witness before I end your life."

Sora throws his hands up in defeat, "Whoa now, no need for that….even if it would be kinda ho…" he didn't get to finish that sentence before the girl reached a hand from the darkness and hit Sora on the back of the head., almost knocking him to the ground. "Damnit Yukino, Knock it off!" he shouted, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Sora quickly realized his mistake and turned to took towards the house where the car pulled up to, it was gone, and no one was around. So either who ever got out of the car ran inside and the car pulled away, or Sora and Yukino and been made, though before he could turn to Yukino to ask if she saw what happened, he felt a slight push of air from above him, then an audible clicking sound.

"Kinda getting tired of all these new unwelcomed visitors." A very annoyed feminine voice said above them.

Sora looks up to see a 1911 Pistol leveled on him. The silver haired girl wore dark clothing, her tired eyes trained on him. She had a visible bandage on her other hand and he could see a few blotches of blood in the on her top even in the dim light.

"Would the servant hiding in the shadows please be so hind as to show yourself." The girl said, still rather annoyed.

Yukino stepped into the light. Her amber colored hair was tied into a bun, her eye color matched her hair yet they were fixated on the silver haired girl kneeling on the wall above Sora. She wore a dark blue kimono, yet on each side was a weapons pouch.

"Let me guess, Assassin Class?" the girl mused.

Yukino cocked her head to the side. "Rather sure of yourself…Archer…"

The girl smirks, "Only when I need to be…Assassin." She said as she moves the 1911 from Sora to Yukino. "Now I want to know exactly why you two are watching my masters house or it won't be pretty. I've had a rather long day and right now, pissing me off would be the worst thing you can do."

Neither Sora nor Yukino speak, which only aggravates the woman more. Finally Sora decides to diffuse the situation.

"Bazett hired us to keep a watchful eye on your masters house incase something happened. We were told to help out if anything did happen, but to stay far enough out of sight that we didn't alarm you….and I guess we failed at that part."

The woman looked at Sora with her eyes narrowed. Sora saw from the corner of his eye Yukino reaching for her weapons pouch, but she stopped when the woman turned to face her.

"That would be a bad idea…" she spat.

"Look, we aren't going to do anything against you! We're just doing our job." Sora tried to reason with her.

The woman looks over Sora. HE wore a simple pair of blue jeans with white sneakers, a plain red t-shirt with a blue jacket left unzipped, his brown hair was cut short, and his blue eyes seemed cold.

The woman sighs, "Atleast give me your names, that way If I ever run across you two again I can put a name to your faces." She said as she reholsters her pistol, then climbs down from the wall.

"My names Hyata Sora, and my partners name is…"

"Just call me Assassin…" Yukino cut Sora off. "No need giving my identity away just yet."

Mika looks over to Yukino, trying to get a read on the girl. "No need to be like that, I won't tell anyone who you really are."

Yukino only stares at the woman, she starts pulsating her mana so the woman will get the message that she has no interest in her wants.

"Okaaay, well I'm Mika." She said as she turned to walk out of the alley way, but she stops and looks back. "Please don't make me regret walking away…" she said as she turned and walked towards the house.

After They watch Mika walk into the house, Sora breathes a deep sigh of relief. "Holy shit, that was tense…"

"Indeed." Yukino agrees. "I was correct to exercise restraint, her mana levels truly are impressive."

"Yea, well, that gun was a bit intimidating too…" Sora added.

Yukino sighs then moves back into the shadows. Sora takes that as she is done talking, so he turns to face the house again. Neither of them speak another word the rest of the time they are standing there.


End file.
